


Bakumatsu Crisis

by Hinata_Hisho



Category: Haikyuu!!, 四ッ谷先輩の怪談。 | Kiben Gakuha Yotsuya Senpai no Kaidan. (Manga), 詭弁学派
Genre: Action, Alpha Aone Takanobu, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Kōtarō, Alpha Hasegawa Seita, Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Hoshiumi Kōrai, Alpha Kageyama Kazuyo, Alpha Kiryū Wakatsu, Alpha Koganegawa Kanji, Alpha Kudou Tadanobu, Alpha Kuroo Tetsuro, Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Omimi Ren, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tendou Satori, Alpha Ukai Keishin, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha Washijō Tanji, Alpha Yotsuya Buntaro, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Bakumatsu, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Politics, Amputation, Angst and Tragedy, Assassination Plot(s), Badass Omega, Beta Suna Rintarou, Beta Tsukishima Kei, Beta Ukai Ikkei, Beta/Omega, Disfiguration, Execution, F/M, Gen, M/M, Manly alpha, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Izumi Yukitaka, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Nishinoya Yū, Omega Sakusa Kiyoomi, Omega Semi Eita, Omega Shirabu Kenjirou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Udai Tenma, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Other, Permanent Disability, Plot Twists, Pre-War, Profanity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rated M mostly for the Gore, Samurai, Seinen, Shonen fight, Swordfighting, There are smuts but they very few and not in every chapters, War, War casualties, fictional medieval Japan, samuraiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Hisho/pseuds/Hinata_Hisho
Summary: The era in which men lived placing their lives and faith on a single swing of the blade. The political and social crisis is at peak, the rebellion of the anti-Shogunate activist further erupted the conflict that plague the entire nation and frictions with the foreign power added the turmoil in the chaotic era.Following the execution of Kageyama Kazuyo and Kageyama clan demolition leaving Tobio the sole survivor. He discovered that the secret his grandfather entrusted to him might be able to change the fate of the country.Whether it was to prevent the looming threat of upcoming war or resulted in the inevitable bloodbath, the secret reside in the unknown future.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Izumi Yukitaka, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Hiroo Kouji, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Konoha Akinori/Washio Tatsuki, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Nakashima Makoto/Hasegawa Seita, Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime, Omimi Ren/Suna Rintarou, Past Iizuna Tsukasa/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shirabu Kenjirou/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 79





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The setting is based on fictional medieval Japan, Edo period, specifically the Bakumatsu era. This is an entirely fictional work, a fanfiction. While there are some parts that are inspired by historical events it has no factual basis on real history and I’m not going to use real historical figures. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All of the characters here are from Haikyuu universe, all I’m using are fictional characters belongs to Furudate Haruichi-sensei. With the exceptions of some nameless mob characters.  
> I am not in any way gain any profit from this work aside from my inner Fujoshi self-indulgent.

* * *

I guess I have to explain particular information about this secondary gender before I start with the story.   
My Alpha, Beta, and Omega are mostly the basic types found in the A/B/O universe with a slight addition. It’s pretty small, only necessary for the plot. 

* * *

**Alpha** (α)

At the top of the hierarchy since the pre-historic time people believed that Alphas are the chosen ones, those fortunate souls that born as an Alphas will ascertain to achieve great things, fulfilled respectable roles and the highest honor to be presented as one. They tend to have a high positions in the society and hold political power and influence. It’s mandatory for the samurai clan especially one with an influential background to have an Alpha as the leader.

There are a group of exalted Alphas called ‘ _Kami no shison’_ they are attested to be the true descendant of the first Alpha, the deity that is also known as the Progenitor and creator of all Alpha. Currently, there are only five regent houses called _Go-sekke_ that are acknowledged to be the true descendant of the progenitor. Ushijima clan, Hoshiumi clan, Kiryū clan, Meian clan, and Hirugami clan.

Hirugami Fukurō _Tennō_ is the current reigning Emperor while Meian Shūgo is the current Sei-I Taishōgun. Both are two Alphas that currently hold the most power in the nation.

Alpha female is the rarest among all the secondary gender, they only make up less than 0,1% of the population. Because of their rarity, Alpha Female always paired up with Alpha Male after they presented as one. They become the most sought bride by the Daimyō and nobles’ families in the land. It comes from the belief that two genders at the top of the hierarchy would produce the best Alpha offspring.

Alphas have retractable pairs of fangs resembled canine fangs that grow after they are presented as Alpha. The main purpose of the fangs is to embed the bond mark in their Omegas partner scent gland when they claim them. Most Alpha Samurai use them in close-range combat when they are left with no other weapon to use. The fangs are pretty durable and strong enough to shattered metal.

They experience a mating season called ‘rut’ when exposed to pheromones of Omega in ‘heat’, which capable of turning them more violent than usual. 

During battle or rut, Alphas can release strong innate Pheromone to pressure the other gender, predominantly Omegas to yield to them. Some Alpha from prominent pedigree especially ‘descendant of gods’ possessed extraordinary powerful pheromones and capable of subdued even other Alphas under their wills.

**Beta (** **β)**

The majority of the population are Betas. Normal people. They are called Beta even though it wasn’t exactly a secondary gender and only because they are a group of people that didn’t present as either Alpha or Omega.

Unlike Omega and Alpha, they have no scent gland. They are scentless and do not omit any pheromones with exception of an anomaly. They can still get affected by Alpha and Omega pheromones, even though the effect is not as severe as the respective two genders affected each other.

**Omega** (Ω)

Omega has the smallest number in comparison to Beta and Alpha. Children usually presented as either Alpha or Omega once they reach puberty although Omega usually presented earlier than Alpha. Omega is the minority of secondary gender that experience ‘heat’. The pheromones emitted by each omega are different in smell and intensity. Most of them exuded regular Pheromones to attract mainly Alphas, some have very strong pheromones to the point they can affect other Omegas and there is a very small number that has very weak pheromones almost indistinguishable from Beta and impossible to be detected as Omega unless they in their Heat period.

Regardless of whether they are male or female, they can become pregnant.

Omega males weren’t born with a uterus; it starts to grow by the time they presented. Their body required time to adjust to the extremely abrupt biological change. Like Alpha, their scent gland formed when they presented and had their first heat.

In the warring state era, the existence of Omegas, especially males begun to be viewed as the lowest chaste of secondary gender and reside at the very bottom of social hierarchy.

The Omegas, particularly males are victims of severe ostracism and seen as _Kegare_ as they defiling the image of masculinity at the time. While they still have parents and legal guardians, Omegas are allowed to live with them. When they had no family or relatives to look after them unless they inherited a large sum of fortune and property or decide to become Alpha’s wife, most Omegas peasants are shipped to either local brothels or pleasure districts. Some willingly choose to be sent there to help their families that live in poverty.

They are forbidden to become Samurai as they considered unworthy to become a warrior. Male that presented as Omega in the samurai family face harsher treatment than in the peasant family. Regarded as a disgrace that shamed their clan, they often either killed or exiled by their family.

**Anomaly**

The group of Alpha, Beta, and Omega that deviates from the norm types. 


	2. Sakusa Teahouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally posted the first chapter yaay!  
> I didn't think it would be as long as 10k words though, mengo, mengo (-_-)"
> 
> At first, I intended to include the scene of the Yojimbos fighting the Ohgiminami in the first chapter but since it was too long (more than seventy pages I believe) I divided it into two chapters. So this chapter exclusively to introduce the reader to the tea house. 
> 
> Also, thank you very much for the Kudos, I hope to see you all again next Chapter! \\(^o^)/

* * *

_The sunlight is like a ray of hope_

_The stronger the sun shines,_

_The more distinct the shadow becomes._

_There is no night that never ends_

_There is no rain that never let up_

_As long as we don’t lose hope_

_One day the sun will appear once more_.

To most people, Kageyama Kazuyo's existence is like a sun. In contrast with his name that meant ‘Shadow’, He is the ray of hope of the Kageyama clan. The dazzling light that drawn anyone, whoever they are to him.

To Tobio and his sister Miwa, Kazuyo is a kind and cheerful grandfather.

Tobio has always hated the fact that he’s an Omega. As a son born in a high-ranking Samurai family he was taught to live as an Alpha, it was driven into his head. His father prepared him to be the heir from a very young age and ensured that he receives the best education possible. He was trained to be as strong as any other Alpha heir. At that time, there was no doubt in his mind that he would present as an Alpha that worthy of the name Kageyama. He always looks up to his grandfather, all he ever wanted to be a respectable Alpha and Samurai like him.

That dream shattered the moment he got his first heat.

_“Just because you’re not an Alpha and can’t become a Samurai it doesn’t mean you can’t lead an honorable life. Alpha, Beta, Omega is nothing more than mere gender. It doesn’t define who you are. Never feels ashamed of something you were born with.”_

Those was his grandfather's words to him.

It was the peak of the summer season. few days after Tobio's first heat ended. He was crying and begging for forgiveness for failed their expectation.

_“We’re Alphas are like **Tachi** ; we’re cursed to live on the battlefield. It’s in our blood, we are a slave to our instinct to dominate, to conquer and we’ll keep on fighting until our body is buried to the ground. It’s a stupid way of living but that’s the only way we know and we took pride in it.” _

He remembers the particular somber tone and a doleful look on his grandfather's face when he said that part. 

_“But, you’re different from us Tobio. That’s what makes you exceptional. I never wanted you to live the same way we, me and your father did.”_

“ _Just lives the way you see fit_. _Then one day the right person will come along and find you.”_

Kazuyo low chuckle mingles with the cries of cicadas in the background, he turned at Tobio, smiling brilliantly as always like a sun.

_“Since you’re an Omega, I can entrust this secret to you. I know for sure, if it’s you, you’ll be able to change this country.”_

His grandfather treats him the same as before but his father was different. After he was presented, his father planned to disowned and exiled him had his grandfather not intervened. Afterward, his father never once meeting his gaze and no longer paid any attention to him. Unwilling to even acknowledge Tobio's existence. He was allowed to stay in the residence but his name was removed from the family tree line. Being a disgrace to his family, Tobio learned to accept that.

Kageyama Kazuyo's perseverance and relentless hard work manage him to gain enough influence to bring a nameless clan to become one of the strongest and well-known in the continent.

His most notable valor was his fight in the battle of _Gomisuteba_. He worked together with Ukai Ikkei and Nekomata Yasufumi to overthrown the previous corrupt Daimyō that ruled the land of Nekoma. 

He earned the favor of the shogun and was appointed as Daimyō that ruled the Mutsu region, more precisely the Kitagawa Daiichi domain. 

Kazuyo was a fearsome general, brilliant tactician, and master of _Kyūdō_ and as well as _Kenjutsu_. In his younger days, he used to be the best archer, his skills were unrivaled in the entire nation. An ability Tobio inherited from him.

He was a former leader of Shiratorizawa and the one that creates a foundation for the future generation of Shiratorizawa to be able to grow as strong as they are now. He was the one that made them acknowledged by the Shogunate and become a special military police unit. At that time, they recruited all swordsmen from all over the land and anyone no matter what the background may join. But after his right-hand man, Washijō Tanji took over, they slowly shifted to only accepted Alphas from the Samurai family.

The previous Shōgun was assassinated leaving the seat empty for almost ten years.

After years of tempestuous age of political conflict within the palace, Meian Shūgo raised in rank and become the current reigning Shogun. Washijō Tanji playing a pivotal role in his elevation. 

Kageyama Kazuyo shown great opposition to the result of the political feud resigned from his position as Shiratorizawa head commander, left the capital, and return to his castle in Kitagawa Daiichi.

Many nobles and higher-ups in the government especially the constituent of _Kazoku_

has long resented him for coming from an executioner clan and being a _Tozama Daimyō._

Using his apparent dislike of the current reigning Shōgun. They banded together in order to get rid of him by spreading a rumor of him being an anti-Shogunate rebel.

They found evidence that he had plotted a revolution against the _Shogunate_ together with Hibarida Fuki head of the Hibarida clan, the long-time opposition forces of the Bakufu, and the strongest anti-Shogunate domain in the nation. Before long it started the war between Kitagawa Daiichi and the Shogunate army.

Kageyama clan are resilient and the war lasted for three years, resulted in many casualties from the Kitagawa Daiichi side. Many small towns and villages caught in the crossfire are completely destroyed. The resident of the villages is killed for being an alleged accomplice and supporter of the rebel Kageyama Kazuyo. All of them were caught and eliminated down to the last member of their family. Even after so many innocents became victims, the Kageyama clan still pertinaciously refuse to surrender.

Until Kageyama Kazuyo is finally driven into the corner with no way out, he was captured and forced to commit _seppuku_ public, together with the rest of his family member that didn’t die during the attack. The event is known as the Siege of Kitagawa Daiichi.

Ironically the one that responsible to arrange his ritual suicide is none other than Shiratorizawa despite being one of its founders and former leader.

The war hero and brilliant former commander of Shiratorizawa met his end branded as a traitor and a rebel to the country.

His death marked the end of Kageyama clan impermanence glory. Fall of the mighty.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sakusa Ochaya**

* * *

Have they been wandering for how many weeks now? or was it months? Kageyama Tobio can no longer tell the difference. He’s filthy and starving. Dressed in plain, old and tattered one layered bluish-grey kimono. His expensive _Mon-Tsuki was_ already stripped and sold.

The only valuable thing that he manages to hide from his captor is a _Kaiken_ _Tantō_ given by his grandfather. As an Omega, he can’t be a Samurai and thus forbidden to have a _Katana_ of his own, in exchange his grandfather gave him the small double-edged dagger to protect himself. The sole remnant of his old life as part of the powerful Kageyama Clan of Kitagawa Daiichi.

They lost the war and thoroughly defeated during the siege of Kitagawa Daiichi. His father and grandfather were forced to committed seppuku along with the rest of his family.

Since his name was removed from the family tree, he wasn’t on the list of Kageyama clan’s members and therefore wasn’t pursued by the imperial soldier. It was ironic that being an Omega was the reason his life was spared, after all the time he spent cursing his secondary gender.

“What take you so long?! Hurry up and get over here!” Yelled the men that he’s been traveling with. They were the former retainers of his father. Once he manages to escape with them from his family mansion. They dropped all the formalities in instant and treated him as roughly like any other Omega.

He’s been waiting, biding his time for a chance to slit their throat in their sleep. If they manage to find out about the secret his grandfather has entrusted him, he can use it as last resort to take his own life and take the secret with him in his death.

The street is illuminated by rows and rows of red light from many lanterns places in front of _Machiya_ buildings. Itachiyama _Yūkaku_ is the famous red-light district in Itachiyama town.

At a glance, Itachiyama seems detached from the political strife that plagues the entire continent. Amidst the chaos of both anxiety and hope in the new era, the city bustled with disordered liveliness. This is the first time Tobio saw peoples from different social classes walking in the same street, blended together in the crowds.

He had heard stories about the place from servants that works in his mansion.

A pleasure district where various Omegas from a peasant family and low-ranking nobles got sold and spend their life as objects either for pleasure or entertainment to others. Never in his wildest nightmare, Tobio ever thought that he would ever find himself ended up in a place like this.

“We’re here.” One of the men said when they stopped in front of one of the buildings. The building was designed in _Sukiya-zukuri_ style. There is hanging _Sudare_ shading the _Koshi_ , on top of the _Shōji_ door at the shop entrance.

They decide to sell him to one of the _Ochaya_ in here. Their expenses must have running low. With winter fast approaching, selling him is the only way for them to survive.

His head hung low as he followed the men and entered one of the buildings. Before he stepped into the _Genkan_ , he caught a glimpse of the name written in big bold kanji letter on the _Noren_ curtain hanged in front of the shop. It reads ‘Sakusa’.

They were greeted by an Omega attendant that introduces himself as Yamaguchi Tadashi at the entrance and after they explain the reason for their visit, he escorted them to the reception room.

“We already informed your arrival to Kiyoomi-sama, please come in honorable guest,” Tadashi said as he slides open the _fusuma_ door with a painting of mountain scenery and revealed a large tatami room inside.

Sakusa Kiyoomi the owner of Sakusa _Ochaya_ , one of the many institutes in the street of Itachiyama red-light district. One of the biggest in the area and the oldest.

According to the information they get from the local _Dango_ shop, the old lady that runs the shop says that Sakusa Kiyoomi willing to purchase Omegas no matter their background. His institute had the most Omegas out of all the establishment in Itachiyama.

Sakusa blew a cloud of smoke out of his _kiseru,_ sitting in a relaxed posture on a _Zaisu,_ reclining on the backrest of the legless chair that propped with purple _Zabuton_. Resting one arm that holding the smoking pipe on the _Kyōsoku_. Eyes calculating and sharp as he appraises the men before him.

Strong, sweet aromatic with lush and sensual tones that flowing from him enveloping the entire room. Whether it’s the scent of the tobacco he smokes or the Omega natural pheromone, Tobio didn’t know but one thing for sure; it was intoxicating even for him, another Omega.

A gentle and dignified fragrance yet there is a touch of astringency. Elegant and graceful like an _Ume_ blossom in the early spring. 

He takes a closer look at the older Omega. He is a beautiful man in his twenties. He wore dark violet patterned _Tsumugi_ with Black _Haori_ draped above his shoulder. The kimono hangs loosely, it’s low enough to expose a small part of his chest. He didn’t wear _Juban_ underneath the robe, giving sultry vibes, not too erotic but enough to captivating anyone’s eyes at first glance. The black koi pattern that adorned his _Tsumugi_ resembles the wearer. Dark, mysterious, and alluring.

The man carries sophisticated and elegant air. Traits that are rarely possessed by low-class Omega, let alone a former _Kagema_.

His jet black hair as dark as midnight was a series of tangled curls with wavy fringe framed his beautiful feature. The long dark eyelashes combined with two beauty mark sits on the side of his forehead adds the completion of his perfect profiles. His cold dark onyx orbs seem able to bewitched anyone with a mere glance.

There is a puncture mark on his scent gland. The bond mark that visible under his pale, white skin that he doesn’t even try to hide. Tobio wonders idly what kind of Alpha that able to bond with such exquisite Omega.

The men beside him swallowed audibly, completely enamored by the breathtaking beauty of Omega before him.

Kageyama then briefly glimpse at the other males in the room. There are six _Yojimbo_ in the room. All of them are Alphas.

In just one glance Tobio can tell, most of these guys are not ordinary _Ronin_. He had his share of experience in years watching over his clan’s men practice and even join in their daily training. He can easily discern greenhorn from a seasoned swordsman.

These Ronin without a doubt had fought in countless battlefields. Their mettle is already polished and tested. These are the kinds of Yojimbo he expected to see guarding _Daimyō_ mansion or even Shogun castle and the imperial palace.

The fact that a mere owner of _Ochaya_ able to procured this group of skilled Samurai baffled him.

There is one exception though. One of the Yojimbo, the smallest of all of them. The runt with hair that resembles the color of tangerine doesn’t look as tough and strong as the other Alphas.

He wears orange _Kosode_ with his sleeves tucks up and tied with _Tasuki_ and black sash together with short trouser below his waist. His wrist and ankle are wrapped in bandages, but it doesn’t seem to cover a wound.

The said male seems to realized Tobio has been watching him and stares back. Just for a quick moment, their gaze met each other, he can see his own reflection in the russet brown iris. Then the guy quickly averts his gaze, as if nervous about something.

One of the men, the former retainer of his family clears his throat. “As I told you, he’s the real deal! The only survivor of the Kageyama clan, Kageyama Tobio!” The man grew impatient when Kiyoomi remains uninterested. He roughly pushed the younger Omega forward. “10 _Ryo_ * is the lowest price I can give you! You don’t need to educate him, he can read and write as well as any nobles! He also able to play any kind of instrument, I assure you he’ll able to perform one hell of entertainment!”

The man tried to persuade further. “He might be a bit tall for an Omega and his manner is a bit lack but he had a pretty face and he’s a virgin, on top of that never spend his heat with anyone, not even another Omega! He’ll fetch a high price among your customer! I _knew_ because I served their family since he was an infant! You can easily gain two, no triple the amount within a month!”

Kiyoomi moves closer toward the younger Omega, scenting him a bit. To instinctively tried to jerk away but Kiyoomi tight grip over his arm holding him in his place. No one ever dared to scent him aside from his family!

“He is without a doubt a Virgin.” Kiyoomi's low whispers beside his ear sent shivers down his spine and Tobio hastily covers his scent gland. Blood rushing to his face as he looks away from the older Omega. He’s not used to someone invading his personal space.

“I have to say,” the man smirked, he’s been leering at Sakusa since the moment he steps into the room. As the mob moves closer toward the said Omega, Kageyama heard a low, menacing growl coming from the blond Yojimbo next to him. “You got lots of pretty strong looking Yojimbo for a mere Omega prostitute. I heard that you used to be pretty famous around here, right?”

“I suppose it because you’re a good fuck?” The man swiped his thumb over Kiyoomi's chin. “I’d like to test it myself.”

“Please step away from Omi-sama, if you value your lives.” The smallest among the Yojimbo threatened with a stern tone, already unsheathe his katana and point the blade just a few inches underneath the man’s rugged jaw.

The murderous glare he flashed is enough to petrify all three of them. He may be small but the intimidating aura he exuded unmistakably belongs to an Alpha. His thick pheromones instantly flare, permeate the air with a rich, nutty aroma that resembles the smell of roasted sunflower seed.

He is as quick as hell! He leaps from the farthest corner of the room and right next to Sakusa Kiyoomi in a blink of an eye. Tobio has never seen anyone moves as quickly as the small Alpha in all his life. The others also tightened their grip on their _Tsuka_. Ready to draw their blade at moment’s notice and slash the men had they dared to make another move. Tobio can see the seething anger in the Yojimbos eyes, the mere implication of Sakusa using his body to make them submit to him infuriated them.

“Stop it Shōyō.” Came Kiyoomi solemn order and the small Yojimbo immediately complied, sheathed his blade as he instantly back away from the man. His brown eyes still glued on the man that dared to disrespect his master. Pinned him like a predator on its prey.

“If this boy is really Kageyama's heir then he would be a valuable asset,” Kiyoomi concluded, shifted his gaze to Tobio, staring him straight in the eyes. “Tell me, is this man saying the truth?”

The dark eyes that staring straight at him feel like it can melt steel, pierce through his very soul. Unable to hold the intensity of the man’s gaze, Tobio lowered his eyes to the ground then gave a weak nod. There is no use hiding it, this man would have figured it out in no time.

Kiyoomi throws a small pouch before the men without spare a glance at them. “Here’s the money, it’s the exact amount.” One of the men reach for it with a trembling hand and opened it. his lips stretch into an ear-splitting goofy grin when he looks at the shiny gold coin.

“Just a reminder. If I find out you tricked me, I’ll promise you two will be dead meat. My men will search for you to the depths of hell. Don’t think you can hide or run from me.” The glisten in his eyes vouches this isn’t a mere threat. It’s a promise.

The two men hurriedly exited the door, not even spare a glance to the young Omega, their previous young master.

It’s laughable, how easy the men that worked under his family for generations betray him like that once he lost everything.

Now that it has come to this, seems like he doesn’t have any other choice.

“I may be an Omega but I’m still a son of a Samurai! I rather cut my own belly than serve my body to please another man!” Tobio pulled a _Tantō_ that he hides inside his _Nagagi_ cleavage. He might have lost everything but he wouldn’t steep so low to be used as a sex slave just to stay alive. His pride won’t allow that!

“Hidden _Tantō_?!” One of them shouted and it’s all that it took for them to immediately on their feet, hand gripping the handle of their sword in an alert. All of their eyes are fixed on him.

“It’s dangerous Omi-Omi, stand back!” One of the Yojimbo, a guy with dyed blond hair wearing a black _happi_ coat with one arm tucks outshouted panicky, immediately places himself between the two in an attempt to protect his master. Tobio recognizes him as the Alpha that releases a growl earlier.

Ignore the warning, Kiyoomi steps closer toward the younger Omega much to his guardian’s dismay.

Tobio took a deep breath, close his eyes as he braces himself from the pain.

_I’m sorry Ojii-sama, seems like this is the end for me…_

Steeled his resolve, Kageyama tightened his grips on the hilt of the knife with both hands, raising it above his head with its tip pointed at his abdomen. The moment he opened his eyes, his hands swoop the blade in one swift movement, aiming to cut his own stomach.

Kiyoomi intervened in the suicide by grabbing the blade before the tip of the Tantō cut through Tobio's abdomen. His tight grip on the blade slicing his palm but Kiyoomi seems unbothered, not even flinched in the slightest by the pain. Face still display perpetual haughty expression as his blood trickling down the tatami mat and seeped through the woven straws beneath.

For a moment none of the people in the room moved. They are stunned silent, unable to utter any word at the tense atmosphere descended over the room. 

The two Omegas are staring into each other eyes. Kiyoomi's dark, onyx eyes are cold and domineering, overwhelming Tobio’s azure one.

“If you want to die, then do it after you can pay me back the same amount I spent to purchase you,” Kiyoomi states in low voice, breaking the silence, emphasizing each phrase in a cold tone as he calmly and swiftly snatches the bloodied short dagger away from Tobio grasp and throws it on the corner of the room. It falls with a quiet thud.

“Until then I won’t allow it.” Was Kiyoomi last word before he stepped out of the room. The blond Alpha immediately went after him, worry plastered all over his face. 

As the two men leave, the room grew silent once more until one of the Yojimbo, the Alpha with dark tan skin and shaved head with thick, clean-cut eyebrows clears his throat. He turned to the small Alpha.

“Shōyo, why don’t you show him the way to the Omega quarter?” Said the older Yojimbo.

“Eh?! why me Aran-san?” The redhead sounded like he really against the idea.

“Kanji and I have to go and fetch Chikara to treat Kiyoomi-sama wound.” Aran pointed at the guy behind him. Like the Yojimbo the leave the room earlier, Kanji also dyed his hair blond with three spiky black fringes sticking on top of his forehead. His mouth seemed to form in permanent upturn lines.

“Takanobu isn’t good at dealing with new people.” The silent Yojimbo with ashen blond hair and no eyebrows nods in agreement. He is by far the most intimidating one out of all of them.

“Kuro have other matters to attend.” The black-haired Alpha already strut toward the exit, waving his hand while saying ‘see ya~’

“Also, the Omegas are much more comfortable around you than us, it’ll be easier if you’re the one that brings him there.” Aran reasoned then taking his leave with Kanji closely trailing after him.

The small Alpha turned at Tobio. “You hear the guy, come on.” Using his head, he gestured toward the exit.

“Hurry up, we don’t have all day!” Shōyō added, a little forceful this time when he sees Tobio made no move from his position.

“Don’t order me around!” The ravenette Omega suddenly snapped at him.

“You know; with that arrogant attitude you won’t last long anywhere!” Shōyō pointed out.

“Shut up, you’re small for an Alpha.” A comical triangle vein popped on Shōyō forehead. Either this Omega is obliviously frank or he’s doing it on purpose. The fact that Kageyama dabs on the topic that annoys Hinata the most, cutting short his patience and instantly souring the air between them.

“You’re pretty damn rude to someone you just met!” Hinata can’t help but raise his tone. This Omega really getting on his nerves. Lots of people already looking down on him, an Alpha with small stature. Coming from a tall Omega like this guy is even worse! One thing he is certain; he won’t be getting along with this guy anytime soon.

The two stroll past the _Tsubo-Niwa_ in silence. The serenity of the small indoor garden provides a tranquil ambiance that lessened the suffocating stiffness in the air.

The sharp sound of _shishi-odoshi_ breaks the quietness with the sound of bamboo rocker arm hitting the rock, the fountain trickle stream of water that pour indefinitely into the upper part of the tube. On the right to the bamboo water fountain erected an unlit stone _Tōrō_ and _Chōzubachi_ water bowl on the left surrounded by small bamboo plants, ferns, grasses, and mixtures of small pebbles and moss lawn on the ground.

Kageyama caught Hinata stealing glances at him, but avoided his gaze when he stares back. Hinata opens his mouth, attempts to start a conversation, then promptly closed it again. It went on for a few times.

“If you want to say something then say it!” grumbles Tobio, the awkward silence starting to irritate him. The redhead better starts talking now, unless he wants to bear with the awkwardness until they arrive at their destination.

“Say, are you really the grandson of the famous Kageyama Kazuyo?”

Kageyama's steps halted at the question. He already expected them. It ignites the flaming rage inside him.

“Does that really matter now?” The upper-half of Kageyama's face shrouded by his front bangs, voice quiver with barely restrained rage. “You must think I’m pathetic right?” Kageyama clenched fist trembles. “My whole family is dead; I was being sold to an Ochaya by retainers that serves my family for generations just for a measly 10 _Ryo_. This is how low the great Kageyama clan has fallen!”

The shortie is lucky to be an Alpha, had Tobio presented as one he would be fighting along with his grandfather and father.

Hinata Shōyō standing there, calmly staring at Tobio with an indescribable expression.

The warm ray of the sun cascade over them illuminates the shorter male makes his feature gleam with soft light. For a split second, the sight reminds Tobio of his grandfather.

Hinata didn’t give him a look of pity nor scorn but an emotion Tobio can’t fathom swirling behind those brown pupils. Silence engulfing them as they looking into each other eyes.

“Osu Shōyo, who you got there with you?” A brunet with thick, round eyebrow greets them, breaking the deafening stillness between them.

“Motoya-san,” Hinata's expression immediately switched back to the default cheerful, energetic one as he turned to the Beta male. “This is Tobio the new Omega that Kiyoomi-sama bought.”

“New Omega huh? Nice to meet you, I’m the major-domo Komori Motoya.” Komori introduces himself. “Likewise.” He replied curtly. If Motoya notices Tobio's reluctance of holding a small talk, he chooses not to mention it.

Kageyama notices the deep woody scent with a mix of floral and rich balsamic accents coming from Motoya. Then his blue eyes widened when he notices there were no scent glands on Motoya’s nape.

“Then, I’ll be on my way. See you later Shōyo.” Motoya waved at them and proceed toward the main building.

“He is a Beta, right?” Asked Tobio. “He doesn’t have any scent gland yet he can produce pheromones.”

“Motoya-san is a bit different than most Betas.”

_So, he was like me, huh?_

Tobio heard that there are Betas that can produce pheromones as well but they are extremely rare cases. Much like he, an Omega that immune to Alpha pheromone himself. People like him and them are called aberration, an anomaly. Those that deviate from the norm.

“That the head steward Motoya-san. He has known Omi-sama for a long time since before he marries Itachiyama’s previous owner.” Explained Shōyō as they continue to walk through the hallway.

“He inherited this establishment from his husband?” inquire Tobio, which explained the bond mark on his nape.

“Yeah, his name was Iizuna Tsukasa-sama,” Hinata nodded. “I didn’t know the guy personally but Motoya-san describes him as a very diligent and hard-working person that always tries to put the best effort into everything. He died because of tuberculosis plague a few years back.” 

Hinata slowed his step when they passed by one of the rooms. Kageyama peered inside and saw an ornate _Butsudan_ in the room. The small altar contains an array of various items. An incense burner in front of the portrait of the deceased and bowl of rice as offering next to an urn. The altar is very neat and tidy, he couldn’t spot a speck of dust on it, they must have taken very good care of it.

“Is that…”

“Yeah, it’s Tsukasa-sama Altar,” Hinata confirmed. “It was thanks to him, I manage to meet Omi-sama and for that, I’m eternally grateful to him.”

“You know; it was hard times before Omi-sama took me into his care. Me and my sister, Natsu almost died of starvation on his doorstep the first time we met him.” Shōyō lips stretched into a warm smile as he reminisces the time he first met Sakusa.

“I came from Yukigaoka, a small village in the vicinity of Kitagawa Daiichi land. It’s really just a small mill hamlet, you probably never even heard of it.” Hinata speaks about his hometown with dimmed fondness. “It was destroyed now; I guess there were no traces left.”

“What happened?” At the question, Hinata gave him the same inscrutable hardened look as he did earlier when they stopped by the garden. The stretch's silence befalls them once again.

The flicker in those russet orbs seethed, ignite into a fury as he opened his mouth. “A year ago, in order to force Kageyama Kazuyo to surrender, the Bakufu send an army to razed lots of towns and villages under Kitagawa Daiichi rule.” Hinata's cold and rigid voice laced with anger. “Yukigaoka was one of them. There only a few of us that make out of there alive. Including me and my sister.”

All his life Kageyama never once feels intimidated by the presence of an Alpha. Unlike other Omegas, he wasn’t affected by Alpha pheromones they release when they try to assert dominance and that’s an abnormality he always grateful to have.

But this Alpha is different, it wasn’t as much of his pheromones that sent the crawl down Tobio’s spine. It was his eyes. The gaze of a predator, a beast on a prowl that pins down on his prey, and right now, he felt like he’s in the position of prey. One wrong move and he will be shred to pieces.

Tobio forces the lump down his throat and releases the breath he didn’t realize he’s been holding as he stutters a question “W-what about your parents?”

“My dad died a long time ago. My mom died in the attack.” Hinata's expression grew darker, he was snarling now. “They don’t care whether we’re civilian or whether we have no part in a rebellion. They slaughter everyone they can find, they show no mercy even to women and children.” 

His father aside, Tobio finds it hard to believe that his kind-hearted grandfather would let his people suffer and die. But it was the fact, irrefutable proof that his grandfather, dauntless as he was, the war his clan started had taken so many lives and before his very eyes right now, is one of the victims that suffered through his grandfather deed. 

“You must have hated me, for everything that happened…” He murmured quietly, lowering his remorseful gaze to the ground.

“No.” Kageyama raise his head and met Hinata's eyes once more. That’s not the reply he surmised, he was positive the redhead absolutely resent him. “It’s true I still resent Kageyama Kazuyo but you got nothing to do with it. Just because you’re related to him doesn’t mean you were responsible for his doing.” He spoke the truth, his word filled with sincerity. Tobio couldn’t detect the slightest deception within that shimmering brown orbs. If Hinata really hated him, he would have said so without sugarcoating it. After all, Tobio is the grandson of the man that responsible for the destruction of his village and the death of countless people, there is no reason for Hinata to hide his resentment from him. The realization gave Kageyama a sense of reprieve.

“The fault is at Bakufu for giving that orders, to commit such heinous atrocities! They were the ones I won’t forgive no matter what!” The look of pure, unadulterated rage like a raging storm about to burst crosses Shōyō feature. Once again instill fear in Tobio as he subconsciously takes a step away from the redhead.

The animosity was gone the moment Hinata blinked and his expression turn to normal. It’s probably because he realizes the shift in Tobio's expression, Shōyō decides to change the topic.

“About what you said before, I don’t think that you’re pathetic at all. Your grandfather died, your entire clan was annihilated and your retainer betrayed you. Suddenly you find yourself completely and utterly alone.”

“Omi-sama must have realized that as well and decide to buy you. He might seem cold and distant, but he actually a truly kind and caring person. He helped people no matter what their backgrounds. Whether Omega, Beta, or Alpha. Whether you come from a noble family or farmer peasant, he treats us no different from each other. He took us in and taking good care of us.”

“In fact, he didn’t hire us to become his Yojimbo. We were the one that voluntarily comes to serve under him.” He chuckles lightheartedly as he added. “Well, for poor Alpha like me, this the only thing I can do to repay his kindness.”

“In this place, we’re like one big mismatch but happy family. We take care of each other and will always have each other back.” Hinata beamed, flashes a radiant grin incandescing their surroundings. It was in a way different yet similar to his late grandfather’s.

To vision beginning to blur as the Alpha pheromone enters his nasal. It’s different in the smell from his grandfather but it carries the same warm tones that always able to put his mind at ease. He marveled how two people can be distinctly diverging from each other yet shared uncannily similar traits.

One drop of tear rolled down his cheek then followed by another, unable to contain them any longer like a dam burst, the sadness he’s been holding all this time pouring down. He doesn’t even have a chance to mourn over the death of his family, the demise of his clan, the pain of carrying the burden all by himself. He wasn’t there to witness the execution of his grandfather, had he been, he wouldn’t be here right now.

The only thing that kept him alive until now was the secret his grandfather entrusted to him. He can’t die until he finally fulfilled them.

The suffocating loneliness of the fact he is the only survivor of his family. the fear of venturing into the outside world after spending his entire life sheltered. The uncertainty of the unknown future that awaits him.

For months he always constantly on edge, never show any weakness, and never let anyone take advantage of him and he finally finds relief, to be able to let his guard down and be vulnerable for once.

“O-oi! Why are you suddenly crying? Do you feel sick or something? Should I take you to the infirmary instead?” Hinata sounds frantic, waving his arms with worry but Kageyama merely shakes his head. There so many emotions swelling inside of him, his brain can’t form comprehend words.

This is the first day they met each other, yet Kageyama is somewhat assured he can trust this guy. To be able to evoke such a bizarre feeling inside him, Hinata Shōyō definitely the strangest guy he ever met.

* * *

Hinata and Kageyama continue their stride until the two left the main building area.

To keep glancing away, to any direction except Hinata. He avoids looking at Shōyō directly, too mortified to face the Alpha after his shameful little outburst earlier.

After the sentimental moment is over and common sense dawned on him, he wanted to die from embarrassment. It’s been years since he wailed like that in front of someone’s, moreover, he did it in front of a complete stranger!

Shōyō seems to understand that and in turn, keep his distance a bit farther from the brooding Omega, but it only turns the situation even more awkward between them.

“U-umm…about earlier sorry.” Hinata scratches the back of his nape nervously, stammering as he uttered his apologies. “You were angry about the head pat, yeah?”

At the mention of ‘head pat,’ Kageyama glowered at him and Hinata involuntary let out a yelp and jumped few steps away from the taller male.

He can’t believe the shortie actually had the nerve to reached up and pat him in the head while he was bawling his eyes out.

Hinata is panicking now, flailing his hand around in a weird yet funny gesture. “I-it just, you know…I never good at comforting someone and, and my little sister usually stop crying when I pat her on the head so I thought…it might work on you…too?” He added hesitantly with a small voice.

Kageyama can hardly believe the cowardly mess that currently visibly trembling down to his legs is the very same Alpha that manages to send a chill down his spine just a minute ago. Talking about the 180-degree change here!

The pat on his head was actually nice and a bit comforting but Kageyama would rather pull out his own tongue than admit it out loud.

“No.” The terse statement as cold as ice completely squashed any chance of Hinata's further attempt to continue the conversation.

They passed by one of the buildings on the way and smell a delicious aroma of food from the inside that made both of their stomachs rumbled as saliva trails down from the side of their mouth.

“Oi, Shōyo!” The grey-haired guy that carrying a tray of food greets them by the entrance.

“Ah, Osamu-san! Are you in the middle of preparing lunch?”

Kageyama watches the two exchanging small talks, chatting animatedly with each other. He Scrutinizes the Beta male face; the guy somewhat seems familiar. Where did Kageyama saw him again?

“Osamu-san here is our cook. The blond Alpha you see earlier is his twin Brother Atsumu-san.” Hinata introduces the guy. Now that Tobio recalls, the man did have an identical appearance with the blond Yojimbo that somewhat protective toward Sakusa.

“Nice to meet you, new guy! What’s your name?” The Beta chirped, lips twitched to a simple smile.

“It’s Tobio,” Kageyama responded curtly. Only briefly meeting Osamu gaze.

“Not a talkative type, huh…” Osamu shakes his head and lets out a dry chuckle.

“Hey Samu, this is Kiyoomi-sama food right? I’ll take it to his chamber.” A brunet Omega suddenly appears from inside the dining hall, asked as he pointed at the tray of dishes.

“Yeah, thank you, Kenji,” Osamu said but then remembers something as the brunet pick up the tray. “Ah, wait,” He added a small plate of dried red plum on the tray. “Here, take this _Umeboshi_ as well. He loves this stuff. Also, tell TsumTsum and the other that lunch is ready.”

“Shōyo, who is that? a new guy?” Futakuchi Kenji walks toward them, take a good look at Tobio.

“Yes, Aran-san asked me to take him to the Omega quarter.”

Futakuchi focusing his attention back at Kageyama, about to ask something when Hinata intervenes. “He’s been through a lot, it’s better if we give him some space for the time being.” Shōyō quickly said before Futakuchi probed any further. Knowing his provocative nature, Kenji would most likely retort a sarcasm that leads to an argument, he especially would love to rile up someone as short-tempered as Kageyama.

Thankfully, the older Omega seems to understand. He backed from them and shrugs before went on his way to the main building.

“Oh, by the way, I’ve already stocked up some fresh eggs for you. You can eat _Tamago_ _Kake_ _Gohan_ to your fill.” Informed Osamu when they about to continue their trip to the Omega quarter.

“Really?! Thank you very much! You’re the best Osamu-san! I’ll be right back for lunch!”

“You’re on your way to the Omega quarter, right? Don’t forget to tell the other that lunch is done; it won’t taste as good if it’s cold!” He reminded him and got a vigorous ‘Okay!’ from the short male.

After they were far enough and away from Osamu's hearing range, Kageyama finally asks the question that bothering his mind. “That person earlier, if his twin brother is a _Ronin_ then he must be one too, right? why he didn’t become a Yojimbo as well?”

“Unfortunately, Osamu-san lost his arm and leg in a war. That’s why he’s now using prosthetic limbs.” It wasn’t visible underneath his long sleeves kimono and he was using gloves, now Kageyama remembers the insignificant detail.

“Atsumu-san told me that they from Inarizaki and lost the war to Mujinazaka six year ago, their lord was killed and their land was taken. They got nowhere to go and wandering from place to place until they met Omi-sama.”

Inarizaki province was one of the most fertile lands in the nation since it was formed from volcanic ash. They have abundant food resources, it said that just one swath of their field can grow enough rice to feed the entire land. They never suffer from harvest failure that’s why they become the most sought land to live in. However, as arable the land was, they didn’t have a strong military and were soon taken over by the neighboring land, Mujinazaka.

As they continue to walk, an a vernacular _Minka_ house in _Gasshō-zukuri_ style with a thatched roof came into view.

“Here we are, the Omega quarter. This is where all the Omegas that work under Kiyoomi-sama stays.” He said as he opened the _shoji_ door and stepped into the _genkan_. “Us Alphas are forbidden to visit this place on the days when one of the Omegas have their heat period. They usually gave us further notice.”

“Kōshi-san, we got a new guy!” Hinata shouted caught the attention of a silver grey-haired Omega that just finished doing the laundry. His hazel-brown eyes widened when he sees the newcomer.

“Another Omega?” The light-haired brunet with brown eyes besides Sugawara asks, giving them an inquiry look, he’s carrying an empty laundry basket in one hand.

“Kenjirō-san here too, huh?” Shōyō said then he pointed at Tobio with his thumbs. “Aran-san told me to bring him here, please take care of him Kōshi-san, Kenjirō-san. Also, Osamu-san says that lunch is ready, you can go ahead to the dining hall.”

“Yeah, thank you.” Kōshi nods appreciatively. “We’ll be there after briefing the new guy.”

“Nī-chan!” A high-pitched voice accompanied a rushing little girl that sprang, almost flying, pouncing on Hinata.

“Natsu!” Shōyō replies with equal enthusiasm. The girl with the same fiery hair as him grinning widely. She seems pretty young, still scentless. She must have not yet presented.

“What are you doing here? Are you done with the work for today? Will you play with me after this?” Natsu excitedly babble, overwhelming Hinata with a barrage of questions.

“Yeah,” Shōyō chest rumbled with deep laughter. “Let’s have lunch first, then we’ll play together until dark.”

“Yaay!” Natsu throws her arms in the air, cheered loudly. That’s when she notices Kageyama's presence.

“Who is this? a new guy?” She eyed the newcomer gingerly, hiding behind her brother. She is pretty cute, reminded Tobio of the sight of a small squirrel he saw hiding in one of the three alcoves in his garden.

“Yeah, his name is Tobio, he’ll be living with us from today on.”

After hearing Shōyō stories about Yukigaoka, his clan is responsible for the death of their mother and leaving such a young girl an orphan. Tobio grimaces inwardly at the realization that there are countless children that suffer through the same fate as Hinata's siblings because of the war.

Hinata drops on one knee and lets his little sister climbed on his back. He then turned at Kageyama “My job here is done. They will fill you up with the detail. See you around, Tobio.” Hinata waved at them then turn around shouted ‘Now off we go, my lunch awaits me!’ As he rushing back with Natsu toward the dining hall.

“So your name is Tobio?” Kōshi asked with a cheerful and gentle smile. As he walks closer to him, Tobio caught a whiff of Kōshi Omegan scent. It’s a refreshing aroma of newly harvested green tea leaves, reminded him of a freshly brewed _Gyokuro_.

“I’m Sugawara Kōshi,” he introduces himself then gestured at the brunette beside him. “And this guy is Shirabu Kenjirō. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh, likewise,” Kageyama answered, Short and concise as usual. Sugawara already knew his name; he figures so he doesn’t see any point to introduce himself.

Shirabu gritted his teeth. Tobio's lack of manners and offhand way of talking pissed him off. “What kind of reply is that? Can’t you be politer?” Pointing his finger at Kageyama angrily, tone rising. “That’s not the way you supposed to act toward your _Senpai_!”

A light citrus scent, with notes of tartness blended with just the right amount of sweetness, comes off of Shirabu. The aroma of _Yuzu_ fruit.

“ _Maa_ , _maa_ , it’s alright Kenjirō.” Sugawara pats the fumed Shirabu gently on the shoulder, try to calm him down.

“Like you’re one to talk, you used to be extremely rude to us when your first arrived.” Come to the stern voice from behind them.

“Ah, Shinsuke-san.” Kenjirō turns to face the person. Deep gray-haired Omega male with black tone covered the tip stared back at them with a stoic expression.

“Seems like we got a newcomer today,” He diverted his attention at Kageyama. “Nice to meet you. I’m Kita Shinsuke.”

“Yeah…I’m Tobio.” His laconic reply suggesting his inability to hold a small talk, Shinsuke seems to understand that. 

“Are you going out today?” Kōshi asked, tilting his head a bit, analyzing the other Omega’s attire. Kita was dressed in a neat _Kinagashi_ , a good quality _Nagagi_ as opposed to his usual kimono for working in the field.

“Just for a bit.” Shinsuke nodded. “Maybe I can find some work.”

“But would there be anyone that willing to hire an Omega?” Shirabu's brows crinkle, expressing his skepticism.

“There’s no harm in trying, it’s not like Kiyoomi-sama opposed to it as long as we can bring back some extra money.”

“Why do you want to find work outside?” Tobio gives Kita a completely perplexed look. Wasn’t that what we were doing here? I mean this is teashop, right? We’re supposed to work here…” Since this is a teahouse in a pleasure district, he assumed it’s the Omegas job to bring in customers.

“No, no, you got it wrong.” Suga flaps his palm back and forth, accentuate his point. “This isn’t that kind of shop. Kiyoomi-sama didn’t make us doing such work.”

“The Betas and Omegas here are mostly either caretaker and fieldworker while all the Alphas are served as Yojimbo, as you see.” clarify the older Omega.

“We got a rice field and various vegetables patches and we sold most of our crops in the town on the market’s day. Our main source of income is the rice fields. We are the biggest producer of rice around here. We sold most of our harvest to the local brewery. But this year harvest doesn’t look too good, if we don’t find enough money it’ll be tough by the time winter come.” Added Shinsuke.

He then turned at Suga and Shirabu. “Then, I’ll be off to town now.”

“Yes, be careful on your way,” Kōshi said watching the shorter male stepped out the entrance.

“Come, let me show you the way around the building.” The grey-haired male motioned at Kageyama to follow him.

The interior of the building looks just like other servant’s quarters. Each room is divided by a translucent paper coated Shōji door that lit the building with soft natural sunlight.

The main room located in the center of the building is the first place he saw when he enters the building. A rectangular-shaped _Irori_ was built in the middle of the main room. There is a kettle on top of the barely lit heath, suspended from the ceiling by an adjustable hook made of wood. Several _Zabuton_ in different colors arranged in order around the hearth. Seems like to be a place for leisure time.

There is a wooden ladder on one of the corners that leads to the second floor.

“The toilet is at the end of the hall on your right.” Sugawara informed as he gestured his hand toward the small space with a hanging blue curtain place over the entrance with the kanji ‘ _stearate’_ etched on it.

“Our bath is on a separate building. There is one and only rule for taking baths in here. Kiyoomi-sama gets in the bath first and it’ll be our turns after he’s done.” The grey-haired Omega chuckles whilst added. “You see he’s not particularly like to share a bath with anyone, not even Motoya-san.”

The female brunette with braided hair curiously peeked from behind the _Shōji_ door. She lets out a meek yelp when she caught Kageyama staring back at her and briskly retreat back inside the room.

“There are girls here too?”

“Yes, even though this is called Omega quarters we have several girls that live in here as well, most of them are Betas. Their room in the upstairs, together with Natsu-chan.” Kōshi pointed upwards toward the ceiling. “Although sometimes she goes and sleeps in the Alpha quarter, she never wanted to be separated from her brother after all.” He finished with a gleeful whicker.

“That girl earlier is Runa,” Suga mentioned about the girl that peeking on them earlier. “She was an orphan Omega that used to live in a slump, fortunately, Kiyoomi-sama manages to get her before she got sold to the local brothel.”

The bedroom is the innermost room in the building and the most spacious one, about the size of six tatami mats. There is a large cabinet with a sliding _fusuma_ door on the side of the room, a small recess is used to store the _Futons_ for use at night.

Their bedroom is connected to _Engawa_ porch area. There are some Omegas in there cleaning the porch, wiping up the wooden floor, and cleaning the screen of _Shōji_ door with rag cloths. They waving at Sugawara as they walk past them.

“Where does this lead?” Tobio asked the small hallway across the bedroom. It seems to lead to someplace. To quelled his curiosity Kageyama followed the path and saw a desolated room with a plank placed in front as if to sealed something from within.

“That’s the heat room, any Omega in heat will have to be confined in there for about a week in order not to disturb the others,” Sugawara explains as he comes up beside Tobio. “Each one of us will have to take turns to take care of the Omega in heat every day. You know how much helpless and delicate we’ve become during that time.”

“With that, the briefing is done!” Suga clasps his hands together. “Let’s have lunch first, and then you need some bath, you really stink you know? After that have a nice long rest. Tomorrow we’ll start with basic farming.”

* * *

Hinata cracked the egg on the side of the table then pour it over a bowl of steamed hot rice. Then put some soy sauce and proceed to slurp them. He already at his fifth bowl by now.

“Mmm, delicious! As expected this is what I like the best!” He exclaims after finished his fifth bowl with a blissful expression full of joy.

“You eat nothing but _Tamago Kake Gohan_ again? You’re the only one that can eat that every day and not get tired of it.” The guy with an exuberant personality piped from the seat across him.

“I would never get enough of this stuff, Yū-san! Don’t you get the surge of happiness when you slurp the yolk? It’s almost heavenly!” Hinata insists, tried to make the Omega understand his point. “We were so poor back then, to the point we only eat twice a week. To be able to eat _Tamago Kake Gohan_ three meals a day is like a dream come true to me!”

“That’s a small dream you have there.” Quips Kenjirō that just entered the dining hall with Kōshi and Tobio.

“Shut up! People that never suffer through famine and starvation will never understand!” Shōyō said with a mouthful of food in-between munching receive a scowl of disgust from Shirabu grumbled ‘Don’t talk while eating!’

“I get that you love it but you have to eat other things aside from that or else you won’t get a balanced diet.” Suga scolded the orange-haired Alpha that merely gives him guilty snickers.

“Here have some Onigiri as well.” Osamu put down a plate full of rice balls on his table elicit happy noises from Hinata.

“That still only rice, at least give him some meat or vegetable Osamu!” Kōshi sighed heavily, rubbing his temple.

“Shōyō told me about you, so you’re the new Omega, yeah? I’m Nishinoya Yū.” The spiky-haired Omega wore sleeveless Kimono and _Tenugui_ clothes beneath, covers his neck and chest area. Pair of _Tekko_ fastened on both of his arms and he wore _Tattsuki-hakama_ underneath. His unusual garments are clad completely in black. Tobio wonders idly if he’s a performance in a theater or a practitioner of martial arts.

“Ah, yeah, nice to meet you…”

The older Omega cackles gleefully and shakes his head. “You are exactly as he said.” Unlike the others, he seems amused by Tobio's personality. Hinata adds ‘annoying right?’ from the side. “Sit here,” He said then tap the empty space beside him and Tobio complied.

“The Onigiri that Osamu made is to die for, you have to try some!” Noya offers the plate of riceballs to him. “Even though he doesn’t have a shop, he often got many requests from people around here that love his Onigiri!”

Kageyama gulped loudly at the sight of the riceballs. He hasn’t had a proper meal in a long time. He picks up one then took a hesitant nibble. Riceball is really delicious! Normally Tobio never forgets the proper dining table etiquette when eating but right now he’s way too starving to care about it and shoved the entire riceball into his mouth. Before he realizes it, he already finished up to four of them.

“Is it good?” Tobio looks up and finds a short Omega with light auburn hair, brown eyes, and a freckled face staring at him. He hastily nods, unable to speak with a mouthful of food, and make the boy's face beamed with a cheery smile as he emanating his Omegan scent. The warm, sweet, and comforting earthy scent of honey. “I’m glad, here have some tea before you choke yourself.” He offered Tobio a mug of _Sencha_ that he gratefully accepts.

“Thank you.” He murmured after downing the lukewarm tea in one gulp.

“Yuki, give me some tea over here too!” Hinata shouted, waving his hand impatiently.

“Alright, alright, just wait a moment Shō-chan.” The Omega named Yukitaka said then went into the kitchen in the back.

Tobio shifted his gaze at Kōshi that drinking his miso soup. “Say, about earlier you said we worked on the field so why did this place call _Ochaya_ even though we didn’t bring in customers?” Kageyama finally brought up the question that been gnawing in his mind. The moment he uttered that sentence, sad frowns appear on the feature of all the Omegas there with exception of Nishinoya.

Sugawara put down his bowl of soup before answer the question. “This place was once a proper teahouse establishment.” He started, a forlorn smile stretches at his face of the sad memories. Tobio wonders if this is the kind of query he’s not supposed to ask. He about to say ‘just forget it’ but Suga already continues. 

“Kiyoomi-sama was once the most popular Kagema in Itachiyama. A high-ranking Omega courtesan that was sought by many people. The price of spending the evening with him is as expensive as a _Tayū_. Even from back then, he’s the one that always looking out for us.” Judging from his first impression of Sakusa, it wasn’t absurd to believe the story to be true. “Most of us were Omegas that used to worked as _Kagema_ in this establishment before Kiyoomi-Osama's husband, Iizuna Tsukasa-sama bought the property. I hear it was the agreement Kiyoomi-sama made when the man asked for his hand in marriage.”

“Agreement?”

“Yes, the condition for Kiyoomi-sama to accept his proposal as he must buy the entire establishment and release all the prostitutes here from their debt.” Kageyama intently listens to Sugawara as he continues.

Apparently, Before Iizuna Tsukasa, there are countless Alpha customers that wanted to take Kiyoomi as their legal wife but he refuses all of them since they were unwilling to fulfill the requisite. They weren’t just high-ranking wealthy Samurai or a _Daimyō_ , some of them are men associated with the royal family.

“He had a chance to escape from this place yet he chooses to not abandon us and even took all of us under his care afterward.” Kōshi eyes softened and voice tender with fondness. “He gave us a place to live and a job, it was thanks to him that we didn’t spend our entire life as _Kagema_. For us Omegas, it almost impossible to find work outside of prostitution. Most people are inclined to refuse an Omega in their workplace, you know how society perceives us.” 

“He’s the one that helped us stand back to our feet and lead a respectable life. Because of him, we learn that it wasn’t so bad to live as Omegas and he decides to keep the name _Ochaya_ as a reminder of who we were before and how far we had changed since then. It’s an Ironic name, isn’t it? An _Ochaya_ that didn’t bring in a customer.” Kōshi finished the sentence with light chortles.

“All the people that live in here indebted to Kiyoomi-sama in some way. That’s why we do our best to support him.” Kenjirō pitch in, a rare soft smile spread on his normally cold, apathetic face.

Tobio admits that his knowledge of the treatment of Omega outside is pretty limited, especially Omega from a peasant family. He knew an Omega Male can never be ahead of a family; they can never attain Samurai status or take a woman as a bride since they can’t impregnate a female but in turn, they can be taken as a wife to another man. While there no restriction in the society of taking a male Omega as a wife, most people still look down on a guy that took as the wife of another man. 

“So how do you ended up here?” Sugawara turns the question at him, it’s now his time to tell the story.

“I was sold here after my father disowned me.” Technically he’s not lying, his father's original plan was to disown then exiled him. He would probably have ended up in this place had that happened, maybe just a year or two earlier.

“You were disowned?” Sugawara's eyes widened in disbelief, raising his hand to cover his agape mouth.

“For being an Omega,” Tobio confirmed.

“How can someone be disowned for such a reason?!” Suga gasp, bewildered and upset. “I mean, sure; our parents were disappointed when we presented as Omegas but never to the point of actually disowned us!”

“That’s normal in Samurai family, Omega especially male in general are viewed as a disgrace to Samurai clan. Most of the son from the samurai family would probably rather choose to commit seppuku than to be sold here.” Shirabu sneered. “So much to uphold the code of honor.”

“I did try…but that man, the owner stopped me.”

“Well, that’s Kiyoomi-sama for you,” Shirabu said somewhat seemed pleased. “He will never abandon anyone under his care.”

“So, from which clan are you?” Nishinoya's inquiry curiously joins in the conversation.

“I…I can’t say it…the clan head had ordered me to never mention to anyone about my clan, to avoid outsider finds out that there is _Kegare_ born in their family line.” Hoped the lie he told would somehow convincing. He can feel Hinata glance furtively at him from the table next to him, their gaze met, and a sort of silent mutual agreement occurred between them to keep the fact a secret.

Hinata must have understood as well why he wanted to conceal the truth of his origin. Despite he was disowned, Tobio still a member of the Kageyama clan and counted as a war fugitive. If the news of his survival reaches Shiratorizawa, they would have hunted him down and put everyone here in danger as well for harboring a fugitive. 

“They really go that far to cover up your existence huh? Must be rough living with those kinds of people.” Kenjirō huffed in irritation but there is sympathy in his voice.

“Rest assured, you are part of us now. we’ll be your new family from now on!” Noya exclaimed and slung an arm around Tobio shoulder. “You can always count on us!” 

Yū’s Omegan pheromone, the pungent, spicy aromatic scent of ginger reflecting his character.

“Is it possible?” Tobio trembling voice was low and soft, carrying hope in them. “A place where Omega can live alongside Alpha and Beta and be treated as equal?”

All his life he’s been taught that Omega is an inferior gender compared to the others. That he should never dream to live a normal life or be treated the same as others. A male that presented as an Omega in a Samurai family is already viewed as a disgrace and the only option available for him is either death or exile.

Nishinoya let a long tired sigh escape his mouth. It seems like he already heard a similar question too many times before.

“I don’t know what kind of Alphas scumbags you met before,” He started, eyes meeting Tobio’s. “But you have to know that all the Omegas here already had their own share of experiences with those kinds of assholes.” He uses both hands to grip Kageyama's shoulder. “Kiyoomi-sama is the one that taught me that It possible to change the way we live, little by little, even the smallest step can make a progress.”

“Kiyoomi-sama strife for equality to us Omegas and create a better future for all the Omega after us so they don’t have to feel sorry for being born as one,” Kōshi said with tones full of hope. “Imagine a future where Alpha, Beta, and Omega can live next to each other in harmony. I want to believe that we can change the view of society.”

“Kiyoomi-sama can definitely change the future, all of us believe in him!” Noya declared with unflinching determination, eyes ablaze with fervor.

“I mean he did manage to sway an Alpha like Shōyō over here and the other Yojimbos.” He thrust his thumb toward Hinata's direction than giving the small Alpha a small smirk. “They made us realize that there are Alphas that supported our ideal and not bound by the social rule.”

Hinata returns the gesture with a huge grin while making a peace sign at Noya.

All of the Omegas there have a hopeful look on their faces. Each and every one of the Omega here must have been through a rough past yet instead of rejecting their secondary gender, they embraced it and learn to live as one.

To accept his secondary gender was something Kageyama never consider to be possible. When he presented as Omega, he seriously thought that it would be better to end his own life instead of living as one if not for his grandfather's kind support.

All of them remain hopeful at the possibility to attain an egalitarian society where Omegas can live not as an object but as a human being.

Can they really able to achieve something like that?

Tobio is amazed at how much faith all of these people had in Sakusa Kiyoomi but thinking back of the man, he is able to understand their feelings a bit. Sakusa is different from most Omegas he saw and ever heard before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese Phrase 
> 
> I accidentally use too much of them but they are insignificant anyway, I just explain the important and the frequently used ones here.
> 
> The special military police unit, the Shiratorizawa in this fanfic is inspired by Shinsengumi (Lit. New select brigade) a real special police force organized by the Bakufu (Military Government) during Japan Bakumatsu period in 1863 and was active until 1869. It was founded to protect the Shogunate representatives in Kyoto. 
> 
> Ryō: Japan gold currency unit pre-Meiji then eventually converted into yen in 1871. 1 ryo = 130.000 yen so 10 ryo is more or less equal to 1.300.000 yen nowadays.  
> Image source: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/b5/Keicho-koban.jpg/800px-Keicho-koban.jpg
> 
> Yojimbo: Literally means Bodyguard. Usually a Samurai or Ronin mercenary that hired to protect the lord or nobles or someone with lots of money. 
> 
> Shōgun: Title of military dictators of Japan during most of the period, spanning from 1185 to 1868. They were the figureheads of the country and the ones that carried out actual duties and administration while the Emperor and the imperial court only served as a symbol and retained only nominal authority. 
> 
> Bakufu: The administration of Shōgun. The body that served as Military government. 
> 
> Daimyō: Literally mean Feudal Lord in Japanese. They were subordinate to Shōgun and ruled most of Japan from their vast, hereditary land holdings. 
> 
> Tozama Daimyō: Class of Daimyō that considered to be outsiders by the ruler of Japan since they have loose, indirect, or no connection to the ruler or nobility. They were often discriminated against by the Tokugawa as opposed to Fudai Daimyō (Hereditary vassals) 
> 
> Tantō: Small Japanese dagger.  
> Image source:  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/4b/Tanto_Kunimitsu.jpg/800px-Tanto_Kunimitsu.jpg 
> 
> Ume: Japanese plum; Umeboshi: dried plum, pickled plum. 
> 
> Kiseru: Japanese traditional smoking pipe.  
> Image source: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/6/6e/Kiseru_Smoking_Pipe%2C_Before_1894.jpg/1024px-Kiseru_Smoking_Pipe%2C_Before_1894.jpg
> 
> Ochaya: literally mean teahouse. The main function of an Ochaya is to provide private space for entertainment by Geisha/Oiran. There is one for males too, male Geisha I mean. The Ochaya in this fic is used to be Ochaya for Kagema (Male prostitute), the difference is they also provide sexual intercourse in service aside from entertainment.  
> Itachiyama Yūkaku is inspired by Yoshiwara, once a popular red-light district in Edo until prostitution was banned in Japan. 
> 
> Machiya: Japanese traditional house. Minka Vernacular house of traditional Japan, the dwelling of farmer, artisans or merchant (Non-Samurai class) 
> 
> Butsudan: Shrine commonly found in temple or homes in Japanese Buddhist culture. A butsudan is either a defined, often ornate platform or simply a wooden cabinet sometimes crafted with doors that enclose and protect a Gohonzon or religious icon, typically a statue or painting of a Buddha or Bodhisattva, or a calligraphic mandala scroll.  
> The butsudan's primary use is for paying respects to the Buddha, as well as to family members who have died.  
> Image source  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/b2/Japanese_Buddhist_altar_001.jpg/800px-Japanese_Buddhist_altar_001.jpg  
> Iizuna altar is extremely tidy since Kiyoomi himself the one that cleans them every day. He makes sure to clean every spot, every nook, and cranny. It’s the only job he won’t entrust to anyone. 
> 
> Tasuki: Cord which tucks up sleeves of Kimono or Yukata, it helps you do chores without difficulty. Usually used by women while cooking. Kosode is a type of short sleeves Kimono, according to Wikipedia it’s no longer produced nowadays replaced by modern Kimono instead and Nagagi is a term used to describe male Kimono but people rarely used it and usually refer to them simply as Kimono. Kinagashi is informal kimono used for strolling around the city.
> 
> Tamago-Kake-Gohan: literally means egg on rice. The ingredients consist of raw egg + cooked rice + soy sauce and it’s done. It’s a common breakfast menu along with natto and grilled mackerel. It’s tastes better when you use fresh eggs.
> 
> Seppuku: Ritual suicide, literally means cutting one’s belly. Form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment. It was originally reserved for Samurai in their code of honor. Seppuku was used voluntarily by samurai to die with honor than fall to the hand of their enemies. Form of capital punishment for samurai who had committed serious offenses.


	3. Trouble in the first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m used to types lots of ‘Kiyoomi-sama’ in this fic, I hope I wouldn’t accidentally blurt them out when I talk about his character (>A<)’ that would be a hilariously embarrassing mistake I don’t think I would live through it (0_0)” 
> 
> Also please keep in mind that this is an action story, this fanfic follows the same standard fight as any battle shonen manga out there, so it’s useless applying real-life logic on how someone can still stand and fight after taking so many hits and stabs and then can walk freely the next few days after getting beat to the brink of death. You’ll only hurt your brain.
> 
> It considerably shorter than the last chapter ^^

* * *

Sakusa wound is currently being treated by Ennoshita Chikara, the beta that was appointed to be Sakusa teahouse personal physician. The said physician is meticulously suturing his injured palm.

Sakusa doesn’t show any reaction aside from occasional eyebrows twitched as he watches Chikara push the needle through his skin, repeatedly create a simple knot to tie the separated tissues.

Meanwhile, Koganegawa is currently squirming uncomfortably in his seat, letting out hitched breath every time the needle puncture Kiyoomi skin, he couldn’t bring himself to keep watching the sight. He was amazed by how high Kiyoomi tolerance of pain is. 

There is a sound of shift clothes from outside the sliding door and a few moments later Futakuchi voice can be heard.

“Please excuse the interruption, I’m here to bring your meal Kiyoomi-sama.” Futakuchi greets

“Come in.” After the affirmation, Futakuchi pry opens the sliding door.

“Just put it there, I’ll eat it later.” Kiyoomi briefly glances at Kenji before returned his attention to Chikara’s work. The physician already finished the needlework by now and proceed to wrap the bandage over them.

“You got hurt!” Kenji gasp, immediately rushed to his master's side. Examining the wound.

“It’s nothing but a scratch.” Kiyoomi said at the same time Ennoshita also exclaimed ‘It’s done!’ as he finished tying the bandage around the suture on Kiyoomi’s palm.

“A mere scratch won’t require stitches! The cut must’ve been deep enough!”

Futakuchi switched his gaze away from the neatly bandaged wound to look at Kiyoomi’s face. “What happened Kiyoomi-sama?!”

“He stopped the new guy when he’s about to slice his own gut.” Explained Atsumu. “Who would have thought that brat hides a blade inside his kimono? What a scary kid.”

“Forget the wound, I’m more pissed that the blood-stained my kimono. This one is my favorite, it’s going to be a pain in the ass to clean it later.” Everyone just stunned speechless by his grumbling. ‘ _So he was angry because his clothes got dirty_?!’ is what everyone in the room thinking.

“It looked expensive as hell, I wonder how much this going to sell.” Kuroo whistled as he pulled the dagger out of his kimono sleeves, examining the Tantō he picked up. “Tetsurō, return that blade to him.”

“Eh? Why can’t we just sell it?” Kuroo squinted his eyes at Sakusa’s order, twirl the dagger playfully, asked with a half-puzzled, half-miffed expression.

“It bears insignia of Kageyama clan. It must have been passed down through generation, a family heirloom.” Explained Kiyoomi.

“So it’s true that he’s the real Kageyama Kazuyo grandson?” Kuro asked raising his eyebrow, now this caught his interest. Whoever would have thought there still a member of that clan that survives.

“But do you really think that guy really worth it, Omi-Kun?” Atsumu scrunched his face, still skeptical of the whole thing. 10 ryo is not exactly a small amount to spend for an Omega, moreover, even if he’s a real deal, keeping him in here would endanger everyone. They knew how merciless the Shogunate can be to those they deemed to commit treason.

“I told you, he can be a valuable asset to us. I prefer to keep him for the time being.”

“Is that really the only reason? I can’t help but think they're something more to it.” Kuroo leering from the side, watching intently at the austere expression plastered on Sakusa feature. From all people he knew, Sakusa Kiyoomi had always been an enigma, a puzzle that he can’t piece together and filled him with curiosity. It was the main reason he comes to serve the man. 

“Well, whatever, not my place to question _Danna's_ decision.” Kuroo shrugs, his semi-permanent trademark shit-eating grin returns on his face.

“By the way, Osamu said your lunch is ready,” Kenji informed not even bother to turn at them, still worrying over Sakusa injury.

“About time, I’m starving here!” Koganegawa was the first one that gets up from his seat. He turns at Aone beside him. “Let’s go together Takanobu-san!” But Aone merely shakes his head at Kanji's invitation. He instead turns at Sakusa.

“ _Danna_ -sama, may I take some of your time? I wish to speak with you alone.” He suddenly speaks, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. all of them with exception of Kiyoomi stared at Aone completely bewildered, their mouth agape in shock.

“Very well,” Kiyoomi nods, acknowledge the request. “The rest of you may leave.”

“Uwa, it took me by surprise, it’s been a while since the last time I heard Takanobu talks,” Kenji said after regained his composure.

“You don’t need to be Jealous TsumTsum, that Takanobu probably asking Kiyoomi-sama permission to court Izumi-Kun.” Kuro grinning widely and slings his arm around sour-faced Atsumu. He teasingly whispered a little too loud in purpose, making Takanobu’s ear tip turn bright red. 

“Eh? there something going on between the two?” Kanji gawked, genuinely shocked. “Seriously?!”

“You sure slow as hell when it comes to relationship,” Kuro shrugs then adds with an amused grin. “I kind of pity that Sakunami kid.”

“What does that supposed to mean?!”

It was ten minutes later after they left Sakusa room when they heard a ruckus when they passed through the entrance hall. They saw a completely terrified and perplexed Yamaguchi not knowing what to do when facing several men yelling loudly and thrashing the place.

“What happened? Why there are so many loud guests at the front door?”

“Ah, Kuro-san!” Yamaguchi ran up to the Yojimbos, the panic expression across his face immediately turns into relief. “This is bad! These guys suddenly barging in and demanding to see Kiyoomi-sama and-and!” His mouth moved rapidly, deliver each word in a rush, almost out of breath, unable to complete the sentence.

Kuro taps his shoulder lightly to get him to calm down.

“Let us handle this, just get away from here.” The black-haired Alpha said, earning an eager nod from Yamaguchi and proceed to hastily makes his exit. Knowing full well that he would only be a liability if a fight broke out. 

“Where is Sakusa Kiyoomi?! bring him out!” The guy with blond pompadour hair shouted and the rest of them yells alongside him. All of them dress sloppily, revealing part of their bodies that adorned with various _Irezumi_ in different shapes and colors. They clearly part of some sort of organization.

“Who is that? a group of thugs?” Atsumu asked in a lax tone, completely indifferent to the situation.

“They are people from the Ougiminami group!” Futakuchi exclaimed eyes widened. Ohgiminami is a group of Yakuza that had long settle their influence in Itachiyama, they owned the gambling parlor in the city. Most residents fear them, even the local cops prefer to not get in trouble with them.

“Who is that guy with a pompadour?” Atsumu pointed at the loudest one among them.

“That’s Towada Yoshiki, their _Wakagashira_ ,” Kenji said face turned sour at reminiscing the bad memory of the first time he met the man. In the past, before he becomes a member of Sakusa teahouse, he had a bad experience with Ohgiminami. They almost caught him stealing from them, luckily he manages to escape without them notice it was him but ever since he avoided the Yakuza parlor at all cost.

“Welcome honorable guest.” Kuro greets them with the best fake smile he could muster. The kind of expression he wore every time he had to deal with unpleasant business. “We would love to serve you but unfortunately we’re booked for the day.”

“We just have some unfinished business with Sakusa Kiyoomi, hurry up and bring him here!”

“ _Danna_ is not available right now, next time how about you make an appointment first?” Kuro not going to pretend that the guy’s manner didn’t start to ticks him off. He wishes he could just unsheathe his katana and ended them in a single swing and he’s pretty sure the other Yojimbos also prefer to strike them down and be done with it but they would get Sakusa in deeper trouble if they killed a member of Yakuza. Moreover, he knows that Kiyoomi will never condone senseless murder.

“What? Is he too scared to come out and face us?!”

“What a rambunctious bunch of hooligans.” All pair of eyes turned in the direction of Sakusa as he strides into the entrance hall with Aone trailing behind him.

“I can hear your shouts all the way from my chamber, can you fools get any louder?” His words filled with disdain as he glowered at the Yakuza members.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi, you’re going to pay for attacking our member!” Towada struck his finger at Sakusa as he delivers the lines in a challenging tone.

Sakusa clicked his tongue; shifted his glare at the blond Yojimbo. “Atsumu what are they talking about? What have you done this time?” All the other members of Sakusa teahouse turn at the blond Yojimbo; everyone knows his tendency that prone to provocation and get in a fight over trivial matters.

“Wait, why me?! I didn’t do anything, I swear!” Atsumu piped, quick to defend himself, and pointed at Futakuchi. “Kenji probably stole something from them, hurry up and confess already!”

“Don’t blame your fault on me, I have nothing to do with this! You good-for-nothing, piss-colored hair Yojimbo!” Futakuchi scathingly retaliates and Atsumu fumingly retorts with ‘Don’t bring my hair into this!’

Ignoring the petty squabble between Futakuchi and Atsumu, Towada bellowed in rage. “Don’t play dumb! It’s your Omegas that attacking us!”

“Ah! I remember now!” Kanji quips. “They were the ones that got in a fight with Yū-san yesterday!”

“Is that so?” Kiyoomi calmly assessed the information. “I need to listen to his side of the story as well.” He said and turned to look at the brunet Omega. “Kenji, hurry and bring him here.”

“Yes, right away Kiyoomi-sama!” Futakuchi immediately complies, not wasting any second longer, and dashed in search of the said person.

* * *

The loud steps resounding through the building then the sight of Motoya suddenly barged in the dining hall.

“This is bad Everyone! Please help me find it!” He frantically yelled at everyone there. And then switch his vision from right to left then up and down, scanning through the floor and wall as though looking for something.

“It?” Noya tilting his head, like everyone else in the room had a completely confused look on his face.

“You know, _it_!” Komori repeat as if by doing that they would understand what he meant. “We have to find that _thing before_ Kiyoomi-sama notices!!”

Suddenly realization dawned on Kōshi as he rises from his seat. “Don’t tell me…that _thing_?!” He gasped in horror.

“What? what are you two talking about?” Noya still completely at loss, looks back and forth, alternately at Motoya and Suga.

“Ah, it’s the cockroach.” Suga sigh. “One thing that Kiyoomi-sama absolutely can’t stand at all.”

“What so bad about it?” Kageyama asked when he saw Noya's face turns pale as well.

“You see…he hates them so much the last time he saw one, he almost burns down this entire manor.” Suga shuddered when he recalls the memories.

Noya bailed his fist then pumped it into the air. “That’s why we have to find the bug before he sees it, no matter what!”

“What did the cockroaches do to him to make him hates them that much?” Tobio merely shakes his head in disbelief.

“I just spot one in the dining hall entrance!” Shirabu shouts alerting them as they quickly went toward the said direction and lo and behold the ignorant bug crawled happily on the floor in search of food, completely oblivious of the murderous glare sent its way.

“Quick! We have to catch it!!”

The moment it heard the loud steps coming toward its way, it quickly scampering around, searching for a cranny to hides in.

“This is bad! It’s too freaking fast! At this rate, we won’t be able to catch it!”

“It flew!” the moment the dreadful insect fly, the panic in the room escalated tenfold. 

“Dammit! I don’t want that thing flying here, it’s going to get in the food! someone hurry up and knock it down please!!” Osamu shouted.

“Shōyo, why are you hiding?” Sugawara turns the small Yojimbo that already back down into a corner.

“I-I don’t really like those things…”

“Seriously? Even though you’re an Alpha?” Kenjirō tease.

“Shut up! Gender doesn’t have anything to do with it okay?!” Shōyo tried to retaliate lamely.

“You always afraid of this thing, right Shō-chan?” Izumi Yukitaka chuckles at his childhood friend's reaction. “Even though Natsu-chan is perfectly fine with it.” The little girl puffed her chest proudly at the compliment.

“Damn it, I don’t have a choice but to use this!” Yū extracted several kunai that he hides. But Osamu grabs his wrist, preventing him from throwing it. “It’s way too dangerous to use a kunai in a closed space like this! that thing is too freaking fast! You’ll have a hard time aiming at it! what will you do if you ended up hurting somebody?!”

“It’s going here!!” Shōyō shrieked and they all panicking when the bug flew in their direction at high speed. Fortunately, Tobio with his outstanding reflex skillfully and swiftly catches it with his chopstick the moment the bugs fly past him.

The faces of everyone in the dining hall instantly washes in relief the moment they saw the threat is subdued.

“Tobio, you’re amazing!”

“It’s not a big deal.” Tobio shrugs. “I used to catch that thing a lot. I can’t stand them either, they pretty annoying and disgusting to look at, always scampering around.” He spat as he takes a look at the squirming insect. “They really are disgusting to look up close.”

“Oi, Osamu, that guy…” Noya whispered at the grey-haired Beta.

“Yeah, there is no mistaking it.” Osamu nodded, immediately understand what the Shinobi trying to say. That new Omega is definitely trained in combat with that kind of reflex.

“Hurry and put it in this jar. I’ll go and release it outside!” Natsu cheerfully piped and raised a glass jar at Tobio. 

Tobio looks at the squirming cockroach on hold then back at Natsu. “Why can’t we just kill it?”

“Eh? b-but _gokiburi_ -san didn’t do anything wrong. I feel sorry for it if we have to kill it.” She whines, giving him a pleading look and teary eyes. “I get it, here.” Unable to refuse the sight of a weeping little girl, Tobio put the insect in the jar and Natsu hurriedly close the lid. “Thank you!” Natsu beamed, her angelic smile makes the rest of the group coos at her adorableness. Tobio is stunned speechless, both from the cute smile and the fact that this is the first time anyone ever thanked him for giving them cockroaches.

“Make sure Kiyoomi-sama didn’t see it when you release it, okay?” Reminded Kōshi and Natsu nods.

“This is bad everyone!!” All of them turn at Futakuchi Kenji that just arrived in the dining hall.

“What is it? another cockroach?” Noya asked. Tone monotone and tired, just one is enough to give them a lot of trouble.

“No! It’s people from Ohgiminami, the whole gang of them! They searched for you!!” 

“What do they want this time? Do they want another beating? Fine by me!” Noya pumped up, prepared to get in a brawl.

“Please stop that attitude, that’s how you get in trouble in the first place!”

Kenjirō chastised him then sighed before adds. “It’s a hassle but I’ll go with you since I’m the witness.” He turned toward the other Omegas. “Kōshi-san and Yuki, you have to come with us as well.”

“Wait, this might be dangerous, I’ll go with you,” Hinata said as he picks up his katana and turns at Natsu. “I’m sorry Natsu, but Nī-chan has to take care of this,” He pats her head gently. “Be a good girl and wait for me, I promise we’ll play after I get back okay?” The little girl gave a glum but understanding nods. She doesn’t like it when her brother brings his sword, there always a chance he’ll end up getting hurt.

He then looks up at Osamu. “Osamu-san please look after Natsu.”

The cook places his hands on Natsu's shoulder and replied. “Be careful, all of you.”

“I want to go as well,” Tobio stated.

“Huh?!” The Alpha’s voice boomed as he glares incredulously at Kageyama, “What are you talking about?! I just said this is dangerous!” But the Omega stubbornly insisted. “I want to go!” He repeated in a firmer tone.

Shōyō eyes twitched in annoyance. “Don’t blame me if you get hurt or something, I’m not going to watch over you!” He warned Kageyama.

“As if I need your protection, small Alpha.” Scoffed Kageyama, mockingly taunts him.

“What did you say?! Quit poking on my height, damn you!” Hinata peevish shout resounding through the hall.

* * *

“They sure took their sweet time, huh?” Towada cross his arms and tapped his feet impatiently.

“Honestly, I have a hard time believing that Yū picks a fight with you without any provocation,” Kiyoomi cast his gaze upon the panorama of Zen garden bathed in the sunlight outside his manor.

“He injured some of my men, do you want more proof than that?!” He gestured at two of his underlings, Tazawa Yūki and Moritake Ayumu. Tazawa had a gauze swathed around his head and Moritake at his left eye. Both their jaws are swollen.

“As I said I need to listen to his perception before conducting my decision.”

Thunderous strides of two sets of footsteps reverberating in the hallway, it sounded like two people are racing each other and getting closer and closer to their destination.

“I got here first! It’s my win!” Hinata claimed as he slammed his palm on the pillar of the main entrance. Kageyama only just a step behind him growled in frustration, both of them already sweating profusely, breaths ragged and faces red by the time they made it there. 

“You got the head start! You’re cheating!” Accuse the Ravenette, jabs his finger on the orange-haired Alpha chest.

“Of course I get the head start since I competed with that long leg of yours!” Hinata retaliates with a reasonable excuse.

“What with those guys?” Towada scrunches his eyebrows as he watches the interaction between the two dumbasses.

“It just his first day here and Shōyō already that close with the new Omega?” Atsumu teasingly hoots at them. While all the others only stare impassively at the two childish banter.

Moments later Noya finally arrives with the others. Izumi caught the Ohgiminami member's glare at them and scooted behind Sugawara.

“Yū, why did you pick a fight with a member of the Ohgiminami group?” At Kiyoomi question Hinata and Kageyama abruptly ceased their petty bickers. Both realize it’s time to get serious.

Noya still glares at the Ohgiminami members, eyes leveled theirs in intensity while answering the question directed at him. “I apologize Kiyoomi-sama but I can’t just stay silent when saw them harassing Kōshi-san, Kenjirō, and Yuki.”

“Actually,” Shirabu interject. “We tried to stop Yū from getting in a brawl with them but he ended up punching them when one of them called him shortie.”

“Kenjirō! You don’t need to say that part!” Noya's objection was only met with mild indifference from Shirabu.

“But it’s true, if Yū hadn’t intervened they would have forcibly dragged us with them!” Suga adds as Izumi nodded behind him.

Sakusa exhales a puff of smoke, confirmed the answers from his Omegas. He turned back at the Ohgiminami. “You know the rule of this _Ochaya_. The Omegas under my care are not to be treated like a prostitute. This is clearly the fault of your men for messing with them.”

“I’ve been wondering, why are you collecting these Omegas from various places if you didn’t intend to make them a sex slave? Manual labor and farming are not going to cut the budget for their expenses.” The _Wakagashira_ , Towada retorted seems unfazed at all by the chill of Sakusa cold gaze. “What’s the harm with letting my men fooling around with them a little? it’s not like you’re going to lose anything and they will be rewarded for their service, everyone’s happy. From my point of view, it’s a win-win situation.”

Towada strides forward until he’s face to face with Kiyoomi. “Omega exists to serve the Alpha. That’s how it has always been and will always be. Know your place, you damn Omega!”

“Oh, I know my place alright.” Kiyoomi lightly exhales the smoke of his kiseru over Towada’s face. “The question is; do you know yours?”

Towada Yoshiki had no chance to react when a hit come from his side. It was a strong enough blow that sends him flying until he hits the wall. Both his bones and the wall cracked at the impact.

“Aniki!!” The Yakuza chorused in unison as they ran toward their leader.

“I won’t allow anyone to disrespect Omi-Kun in my presence!” Atsumu's gaze shone with determination. Anyone that dared to do the same to his beloved master will meet the same fate as the pompadour guy.

“Atsumu-san, you’re so cool!” Shōyō and Kanji cheered while clapping, eyes sparkling with admiration. Atsumu's confident smirk widened, his ego swelled at the praise. Atsumu has always been kind of a role model to these two youngest Yojimbo in the group, although most of the time he has a bad influence on them. 

“Now you’ve done it, you have to clean the mess later Atsumu.” Kiyoomi reminded him in a flat tone, look as unamused as ever at the blonde’s antics. Not to mention it destroyed his property.

“Can’t ya be a little bit touched by my cool performance? It’s actually hurt a bit that yer so nonchalant about it!” Atsumu face twisted in comical teary-eyed. Ignoring the Yojimbo’s whining, Sakusa steps toward the rest of the Ohgiminami members.

“As you see, the men that worked under me are extremely well-versed combatants. Local thugs like you people can never hope to beat them. You guys pick the wrong target to mess with this time.” He said then inhale and let out the smoke in slow, steady puffs as he turns to looks at Towada, his words are calm, brimming with confidence.

“Omega exists to serve Alpha; you say?” Sakusa stated darting back a glance at Towada Yoshiki, repeating each sentence of his own word at him. “Because the way of thinking is what justified the unfair treatment they gave Omegas for decades.”

“Cum dumpster, seed bearer, _Onahole_ , pussy male, and there many other insult people gave to us Omegas. Never mind shred of respect, you people don’t even acknowledge us as human beings.” His tone is monotone but the silent rage brewing inside the hardened obsidian oculars as Sakusa recounting every vulgar word people regularly spat to them. He would no longer tolerate such aspersion toward his kin.

“People can abandon or kill their kids had they presented as Omega.”

“When Omega that goes into heat got raped, it’s the Omega fault for tempting the Alpha with their pheromones when you perfectly know we were unable to control it.”

Kiyoomi takes a short moment of respite to inhale his Kiseru before resuming his speech. “We are forced to accept that our only worth is to be used to pleasure men. Society oppresses us to the point that we can’t even find work like normal people. They said it’s our own fault for being born as Omega.” His menacing intonation veiled a hint of sorrow. “No matter how much we struggle, we still viewed as _Kegare_ in the eyes of society. There is no path given to us to live as _people_.”

“Screw that! I live by my own rule, as long as it didn’t bring harm to anyone I will live the way as I see fit.” Eyes shining with firm resolve Sakusa shouted. “You’re going to regret ever starting a fight with us, Ohgiminami! I hope you prepare to receive the consequences of your action!”

All of his six guards immediately unsheathed their Katanas and went into an attack stance. 

How can a mere Omega hold that much authority over so many Alphas?

“Are ya ready to perform _Yubitsume_ to atone for this offense? Just so you know one or two fingers aren’t going to cut it.” Atsumu pointed the tip of his Katana at Towada. “That’s right, what about we do it for ya instead? Start from cutting all fingers from both yer hands and feet.” Eyes glinting maliciously and mouth purse in an iniquitous smirk as he uttered the last part.

“Hmph, we’re Ohgiminami guys won’t back down without a fight!” Towada declared and all the yakuza unsheathed their Katana as well. “Let’s get the guys!”

Soon the clinked sound of metals colliding extended throughout the entire premises.

“Don’t you dare looking down on us, lowly Omega!” Towada instantly unleashed his Alpha pheromones. forcing Sakusa to yield before him. 

“It won’t work!” Kiyoomi spat, disgusted by the strong scent of Mahogany. “There is no use on forcing me to submit as if it’s that easy to make me bend to your will!” Despite his upfront confidence, Kiyoomi glance to the side in concern when he caught a distressing scent emitted by his Omegas. He may not get much affected by it, along with Yū and apparently also Tobio but the other Omegas in the room are petrified at the strong, agitate Alphas pheromones clashing against each other, fighting for dominance.

As their head Omega, he wanted to submit to his omega instinct that compels him to immediately rushed there and soothes Kōshi, Kenjirō, and Yukitaka that whimpered in fear, tried to get as far away from the Alphas as possible. But he is Ohgiminami's main target, if he did that, he, without doubt, will put them in danger.

Yū in a defensive stance, already took out his kunai in case some of the Alphas tried to attack them. Nishinoya Yū is a shinobi that mastered _Ninpō_. He can take down members of the Yakuza without breaking a sweat and it gave Sakusa a little bit of reassurance to know he perfectly capable to protect the Omegas.

Aone whipped his head toward the Omegas when he heard a muffled cry of Izumi Yukitaka. He was so distraught; he doesn’t realize one of the Ohgiminami members charged toward him. Fortunately, Kuro that standing next to him foresaw the attack, pushed Takanobu out of the way, and parried the blow with his own blade.

“What the hell are you spacing out for! You almost got slashed, you big idiot!” Kuro yelled after successfully fending off the guy.

Aone nods gratefully at him and mumbled inaudible ‘sorry’ then regain his focus and fight other opponents.

“Gah! My sword!!” Hinata panicked when his grip loosened and his blade thrown into the air by the force of his opponent's attack, it lost among the chaotic fray.

“Target the runt first! He doesn’t have any weapon!” Yokote Shun, the shortest among Ohgiminami members yelled and all the surrounding members of Ohgiminami's attention immediately shifted to Hinata that released a strained, terrified meep.

Hinata ducked, avoiding a swing of the sword that went past his head. He scampering around, dodging and evading the attack from Ohgiminami member while searching for his missing Katana. “Damn you, stop moving around like a monkey, shortie!” The attacker yelled, started to get impatient by his constant dodging. 

On the way to avoiding an attack from the Ohgiminami, Hinata accidentally bumped into Atsumu that in the middle of exchanging blow with Oyasu Sōma, one of the Ohgiminami members. Atsumu that lost his balance almost got his head skewered by the enemy’s blade if not for his quick reflex, deflect the attack that went past him using his sword. Barely evading the swift blade only a few inches apart from his head, cutting threads of his hair and slice through the outer part of his earlobe.

After he regains his composure from the near-death experience, Atsumu glowers as he turned to petrified Hinata.

“Shōyō, you little shit! What the fuck was that for?! You almost got me killed there!” Atsumu justifiably pissed, smacked Hinata hard upside the head. “I literally just saw my life flashing before my eyes! Heck, even now I’m still seeing it!”

“S-sorry, Atsumu-san! I-i accidentally let my sword slip from my grasp!” Hinata stammering as he blurted. 

“Hah?! What kind of numbskull let go of their sword?! Hurry up and find it before you got killed for real!” Yelled Atsumu before focusing back on his opponent.

Catching Hinata when he’s off-guard, Tazawa used the opportunity to land a sneak attack from behind the guy. Koganegawa manages to stop the attack just in time, breaking Tazawa's momentum and send him away with a hard blow.

“Don’t worry Shōyō, I got your back!” Koganegawa said as he stands guarding Hinata’s rear.

Realizing what had just happened, a comical tear pouring down Hinata's cheek. “Thank you, Kanji! You’re a lifesaver!” The small Alpha said full of gratitude and giving Koganegawa a thumbs up.

Kageyama takes the opportunity to observe the battle and attentively analyze each one of the Yojimbos statistics.

The rooster style black haired Alpha is good at reading the opponent movement and effectively blocking their attack.

The intimidating Alpha without eyebrows is a defense expert. His strong point is his sturdy physique and focusing on blocking an opponent attack that launching one himself. He very rarely parries the attack with his sword and prominently used Judo techniques to subdue his opponent. Throw or pin them and completely seize their movement.

The Alpha with tan skin seems to be the strongest out of all of them. His attack is powerful enough to break past opponent blocks on the contrary he seems to lack in speed in comparison to the others. 

The Alpha with blond dyed hair, Atsumu wasn’t it? One of the Yojimbo aside from Hinata that Tobio actually remember his name. He is both strong and agile at the same time, unleashing a fast and unpredictable series of attacks and quickly overwhelming his opponents. He often using feint to fool his opponent, lure them to either attacking or defending then struck them at the moment they expected the least.

Out of all of them, Hinata Shōyō is the most surprising one. He probably the smallest Alpha that Tobio has ever seen in his entire life (And he had met various kinds of Alphas) but his skill is no joke. He certainly is clumsy and inexperienced in comparison to the older Yojimbos but it wasn’t just a fluke he’s able to evade and thwart attacks directed by many opponents. He is highly athletic and incredibly fast. He can leap extremely high in the air to avoid the blade that swung toward him, it almost as if he possessed a pair of wings. And possessed immense balance as he can easily change his course mid-air.

Meanwhile, Yū is starting to have a hard time. His hand’s full defending the Omegas by himself while providing support for the Yojimbo at the same time. He throws a kunai and pierces one of the Yakuza that about to attack Aran from behind, then stopped another attack directed his way.

_There will be no end to this!_

“Oi, newbie! Don’t just stand there and gawking like an idiot! Can’t you see they are completely petrified by the damn Alphas pheromones, do something about it!” Growled Yū when he saw Tobio watching from the sidelines without doing anything.

“Do something…like what?” The younger Omega mumbled dumbfounded, completely at a loss what he was supposed to be doing. 

“Haah?! Why would you ask something so obvious?! Try to calm them down with your scent, you can at least do that!” Noya snaps, glowered at Tobio now, his patience running thin at the moronic response.

“H-how I supposed to do that?” Tobio asked again.

“Are you kidding me?!! You’re saying you never comforted someone before?!” Releasing pheromones to comfort others is supposed to be as natural as breathing for Omega. This is the first time Yū ever encounter an Omega that didn’t know how to do it! 

“I’m the only Omega in my entire clan, I never had any direct contact with other Omegas before… today,” Tobio admitted. He is an Omega but he is not a normal Omega. All his life, he raised and prepared to be an heir of the Alpha family. His father, grandfather, most of the men in his clan, and even his sister were Alphas, his mother was Beta. He never had anyone that can teach him how to be an Omega.

“Just stay out of the way then!” Noya admonished brusquely. “I got my hands full with this, I can’t protect you if they attack you as well!”

Kageyama's eyes wandering around the place, searching for something, anything solid and strong enough to be used as a weapon. It doesn’t matter whether it’s a wooden staff or even a broom; he gladly takes anything he can use. 

In the middle of the disarray, Kageyama gets a glimpse of a glistening blade of Katana on the ground just a few feet away from him. He rushed to pick up the fallen katana, as he grips the blade he noted it was heavier than the wooden sword used for practice. 

He had never held a real katana Before today. His father never allowed him to use them. His hands trembled as he wraps them around the Tsuba swathed in an orange wrapper. He saw the blade, the evident hesitation on his own reflection staring back at him.

In the eyes of society, and Omega that knows how to use a sword is not only rare, it’s blasphemy. **_Katana_** is a weapon used only by the Samurai class and a prized weapon to an Alpha. For an Omega to use a Katana is the same as insulting an Alpha especially a Samurai. a Deprecate act, punishable by law and in certain cases, worthy of the death penalty. 

As an Omega, he would never be a Samurai thus would never be worthy of wielding a Katana. That’s what Kageyama's father told him years ago. The word left a mark in his heart and the scar never disappear.

By the time Tobio realized it he already besieges by four Yakuza, cornering him from all directions, preventing him to find an escape. All of them seem ready to lunge at him at any given moment.

Strangely the scene evokes the memory of one of the practice sessions he had with his father.

_What’s wrong?! Your movement pretty sloppy, Tobio! Had this be a real battle with a real sword you’d be long dead!_

His father said after he struck Tobio down in one attack. He was just seven-year-old at that time, just start learning the arts of swordsmanship yet his father didn’t hold back his attack. His grandfather was the one that taught him how to use swords but it was his father that shape him into the fine swordsman he is now.

_Listen up! the world is merciless, as a warrior to survive you have to keep fighting. Only the victors allowed to live, that’s why you have to fight, Tobio!_

_Fight!_

_Fight!_

_That’s right! To survive, I have to fight!_

The tremors of unease that plague his hands are gone. He can think clearly now.

“I may don’t know how to be an Omega,” He murmured. “But there is only one thing I know for sure I can do in this situation!” Tobio took a deep breath and arrange his stance.

The four-members of Ohgiminami rushed at him, all of them moves in synch and right at the same time, not intending to give him even a moment of respite to think of a way to dodge their assault.

With the perfect stance of _Iaijutsu_ , Tobio draws the sword in a fast, smooth, and controlled swoop in response to the sudden attack. Sidestep the enemy attack, take the opening to land a counter sword-drawing art to parry the incoming attack.

“What?!” Seems like his counter attack taken them completely by surprise, they had no idea that there is an Omega that actually knows how to use a sword.

This is the style of the sword he mastered, the form of _Kage-ryū_ that being passed down in the generation of the Kageyama family.

**_Issatsu no Tachi!_ **

With a light step, he stepped past four opponents in instant with fluid movement and unimpeded motion slashes them. leaving them stumbled and fall to the ground with shrill cries of pain and anguish. He targeted their shoulder instead of their necks to avoid fatal injury. Tobio swings the sword and cleanly remove the blood that stained the surface of the shining metal.

_That **kata** …it’s definitely sword style that belongs to the Kageyama clan! _

_So he’s the real deal, after all,_ mused Kuro with a wide grin.

_Issatsu no Tachi_ is known as the One kill sword, a formidable technique that passed down in the Kageyama line. It’s a movement that relies on speed to attack several opponents at once.

Kuro only witnesses the movement once, long ago at public execution held by Shiratorizawa. At that time, Kageyama Kazuyo was still the head commander of Shiratorizawa.

The old man moves and draws his sword at a speed that can’t be caught by normal eyes. He performed the technique and beheaded several criminals at once. It was a clean-cut line, he slices their neck in terrifying precision and all the criminals died before their heads touch the ground. He gave them a quick and painless death. Because of his method of execution, he awarded with the epithet ‘ _Merciful Decapitator’_

“See that Shōyō? Amazing isn’t it? That the famous sword style that passed down in Kageyama family, the clan of an executioner.” Kuro said at the awestruck Hinata that seems unable to take his eyes off Kageyama.

“What do you mean executioner?” Shōyō asks without sparing a glance at the older Alpha.

“You don’t know?” Kuro raised his eyebrows, then remembers Hinata's origin. Well, he can’t expect much knowledge from rural Samurai. “Kageyama clan has been known for generations as a royal executioner. They were the ones that frequently called up to perform execution in the royal palace.”

The art of beheading requires a supreme level of skill in a sword. Only very few swordsmen possessed the ability to sever someone's head in one swing. Most of the time, the inexperienced samurai struggles to decapitate the head and needs a few more chop to succeeded perform the decapitation, leaving the person suffers a great deal before they died. 

“Everyone that born in a clan of executioner had been trained to hone their skill to perfection. Kageyama Kazuyo is the most renowned _Kaishakunin_ of our time, that’s the reason he always been the one chosen to assist in the execution of high-ranking Samurai.” Kuroo explicates with a rare display of seriousness in his expression. _He met his end the same way though, too bad, I wish I had a chance to meet him._ He adds inwardly.

“Oi, oi, look at that! he’s actually better at using your katana than you, Shōyō. Maybe he should join the Yojimbo group?” Atsumu whistled in awe as he witnesses Kageyama's prowess in _Kenjutsu_.

“You louts allowed an Omega using your Katana?! Don’t you have any dignity?!” Towada shouted as he strikes an attack at Hinata. “I don’t see the problem, as long as he can prove himself to be useful combatants,” Shōyō replied as he nimbly dodged the guy swinging the blade at him, taking advantage of his lightweight and hop on the katana, using it as a stepping stone to jumped as high as he can in the air and stomped Towada on the face. He then jumped again and maneuvered his movement mid-air to land next to Kageyama.

“But, sorry, that’s a katana that been passed down for generation in Hinata family. do you mind if I take it back?” Hinata said, outstretches his open palm at the Omega.

“Don’t lose it this time, _Boke_!” Kageyama reprimand caustically t nevertheless returned the Katana to him.

“Augh! You really are annoying!!”

“Alright, alright, can we postpone this lovebirds quarrel to another time? We still have work to do here!” Kuro reminded behind them as he struck a black haired Ohgiminami member. Earning indignant shouts ‘we’re not a couple!’ from both Hinata and Kageyama.

Atsumu strikes the last one of Ohgiminami members down and Aone pins another on the ground. The only one that still standing is Towada alone as he watches in grimace how badly their situation had taken a turn.

“This is the end Towada Yoshiki, just give up. All the other members of your group are spent, you’re the only one left. You can no longer fight!” Sakusa said, still giving him a chance to surrender.

Towada about to spat ‘As if we would receive a mercy from an Omega!’ When someone rushing from the main entrance of the teahouse. 

“Please wait a moment! I beg you don’t kill them!” The man shouted at the top of his lungs. He struggling to catch his breath as he staggered into the Ochaya foyer. Three dark thick locks still standing upright despite his hair dampened with sweat that trickling down was his most prominent feature. Obvious fear and concern wrote all over his face as he looks up to Sakusa.

“You are?” Inquire Kiyoomi, still in lackluster tone but there is a hint of curiosity in it.

“My name is Akimiya Noboru, I’m the _Kumicho_ of Ohgiminami group!”

“This spineless guy is your _Kumicho_? No wonder he can’t maintain the group full of Alphas.” Atsumu sneered at the guy. He’s about to launch another caustic insult but quickly shut his mouth when he caught Kiyoomi's disapproval glare at him. 

“Why are you here?!” Towada gruffly yelled in a coarse voice and demanding tone.

“Natsuse told me everything you guys did,” Akimiya replied. “Even though I’m the heir of the Yakuza group, I can never be like my father and his predecessor and as result, I always depended on you to control the group.” He briefly glances at Towada, his gaze filled with sadness and regret. “I’m sorry for putting so much burden on you.”

The Beta male then kneels and lowered his head until it touched the ground, prostrated himself before Sakusa.

“The wrongdoing of my men is the result of my incapability as a leader! If you really can’t overlook their misdeed, please at least let me be the one that takes responsibility in their place!” Kiyoomi's eyes softened at the sight. This guy might be weak but he goes as far as willing to shoulder the blame for his underlings. It’s a quality befitting a leader.

Loud clang echoes in the room when Towada Yoshiki’s Katana hitting the wooden floor. The blond quickly went to kneel beside Akimiya and the other members of Ohgiminami that still able to move soon followed his example. For those proud Alphas to readily bow their head in front of him, they must have loved their leader more than they let on.

Kiyoomi then looks at his Yojimbos and ordered. “All of you, take the injured to the infirmary and have Chikara look after them!”

All Ohgiminami members were exhausted, bruised, and bloodied but still pretty much alive and contrary to Atsumu’s threat, all their limbs still intact. 

“You’re going to let them off just like that?! You serious Omi-Omi?!” Atsumu huffed in exasperation. “Just do it TsumTsum, it’s not our place to question _Danna's_ orders.” Kuro grinned while patted the blond shoulder. “Besides, you know that _Danna_ never intended to kill them in the first place.”

“That’s true,” Atsumu said completely agreed with him. “That just how Omi-Omi is.” Atsumu looked at Kiyoomi that walked toward the Omegas, making sure they were alright. His lip stretched into a tender smile, a rare display of fondness from someone as brazen as Miya Atsumu speak the level of his deep affection toward the Omega.

The fact that he is still able to show compassion to the Alphas that blatantly disparage and insulting him. That exactly the reason he fell for the man in the first place, the reason Atsumu willing to submit everything and follow Sakusa Kiyoomi to the end of his days. 

Still shocked, Akimiya and the rest of Ohgiminami stayed still, unsure, and a loss by the unpredictable turn of events. “I-is this really alright?” He asked after regaining a bit of his composure.

Kiyoomi remains silent as he tending to his Omegas. He let out a small sigh of relief when Kōshi, Kenjirō, and Yukitaka gradually calming down under the effect of his pheromones as their whimpers of discomfort converted into relaxed purrs. After convinced his Omegas are fine, Sakusa finally turns to Akimiya.

“You better keep those men of yours in line. The next time they pulled something like this, I won’t hesitate to end them.”

“T-Thank you very much, Sakusa-san! We’re in your debt!” Akimiya hastily bowed once more to him before rushing to help the injured member of his group.

Tobio watched in awe at how calmly Kiyoomi deals with the situation. He scrupulously discerning the situation and decided on the option that can resolve the whole ordeal with an as little casualty as possible from both sides and without having to end in bloodshed. The young Omega finally understands why everyone in Itachiyama holds such high respect for him.

“Oi, catch this newbie!” Tobio instinctively opened his palm when he saw Kuro tossed something in his direction. The Tantō landed perfectly on Tobio hands.

“This…” His eyes widened, he thought Sakusa taken the dagger as compensation. “ _Danna_ told me to return that to you,” Kuro remarked as he proceeds to help one of the injured members of Ohgiminami back on his feet.

“Oi,” Tobio raises his head and find Kuro walking toward him. “After you manage to pay back your debt to him, if you still want to commit seppuku let me know, I’ll gladly be your _Kaishakunin_.” He said and stuck his thumbs at himself.

* * *

つづく

* * *

I update this just to add a fanart I draw for this story, I'm still working on the next chapter so it probably will be up by Christmas, sorry for the slow update ^^

here it is, personally I kind of like how it turned out.

I draw Hinata in a short sleeves kimono with short trousers since I imagine he’s the type that requires lots of jumping and kicking movement in fighting he will need to wear appropriate clothes to moves freely also I feel he’s not suited to wear Hakama because of his height. It’s not shown in the picture but Hinata actually wears a Geta sandal (To help him in combat and also to appear taller than he actually is). 

His style of fighting is a combination of Kenjutsu, kenpō, and _Taidō_ martial arts (it has roots in Okinawan Karate). his style of fighting is highly unusual therefore it's hard for his opponent to block his attack. 

Kageyama is established to mastered archery in this fic, at first, he used Katana and Tantō until later he will switch using Yumi bow after he acquired one. (Yumi bow is asymmetrical in case anyone wondering.)

It’s not shown in this chapter but Atsumu capable of a dual-wielding sword, the techniques called _Nito-Ryu_ (It reminded me of Zoro's two-sword technique) he fights using katana and Wakizashi in dual mode. 

Aone mostly uses _Judo_ in fighting, he rarely using his sword, prefer a defensive technique, and disarming his opponent, avoids violence and aggressiveness.

Noya is master of Ninpō {Old term of Ninjutsu} (I think that’s pretty clear he is from a Shinobi background in this fic) It’s a given he also capable of using various ninja weapons range from Kunai, Shuriken, and Kusarigama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danna: A title, an honorific used by a servant to address their master. It also used to refer a patron or loyal customer. 
> 
> Irezumi: Japanese tattoo. 
> 
> Kumicho: The head of Yakuza organization. Wakagashira is a middle man right under the Yakuza leader. he’s the one that sees to it that the Oyabun/Kumicho orders are carried out by the wakashu (their subordinates)
> 
> Yubitsume: Japanese ritual to atone, to show sincere apology and remorse by cutting one’s little finger, it’s primarily performed by Yakuza. 
> 
> Kaishakunin: Person that appointed to beheaded someone that committed seppuku (Ritual suicide) 
> 
> Kage-Ryū: It actually the name of a traditional swordsmanship style school founded by Aizu Hisatada, known also as Aizu Hyūga-no-Kami iko. His son, Nobutsuna is a mentor of the famous samurai Yagyū Muneyoshi. Of course the style in this fanfic is completely made up and had no relation whatsoever with the real swordsmanship school aside from the name. 
> 
> The Kageyama clan as Executioner clan is inspired from the manga Samurai executioner (Kubikiri Asa) created by Kazuo Koike and art by Goseki Kojima and serialized in Japan from 1972 - 1976. It set in Edo Period and revolves around a character named Yamada Asaemon, a Ronin that responsible for testing new sword for the Shogun and frequently called upon to perform execution. It was based upon a real-life sword tester that live on the period.
> 
> I mention that the Alpha asserting dominance through Pheromone is not working against Sakusa, Nishinoya and Kageyama right? The answer is simple, it’s because they formed resistance for it. like a person that took a poison in small doses each day, they slowly build a resistance to it.  
> They grew up in a family/places full of Alphas, every day and every time get exposed to Alphas pheromones, they slowly build natural resistance for it over the years. It has nothing to do with willpower, it 100% something that can only be achieved after years. 
> 
> That’s it. Among the Omegas in the teahouse they were few of the ones capable to resist Alpha’s dominance. Iwaizumi, Yaku and Tenma also able to resist them but they appear in later chapters.  
> Why Izumi Yukitaka didn’t have the same resistance even though he is Hinata childhood friend? Well, by the time he is presented as Omega then sold to the teahouse, Hinata hasn’t presented as Alpha yet. They live in a village full of Betas.  
> Kageyama is the only special case, he’s not resisting them, he practically immune to Alpha pheromones.
> 
> I want to elaborate each of the Yojimbos fighting style but I have not enough characters left so I'll save it for another time.
> 
> P.S Actually I kinda like Towada x Akimiya pair but since they irrelevant to the story I’m not going to develop further their relationship. 
> 
> Anyway thank you for everyone that giving me kudos and still follow the story so far! I wish to see you again next chapter  
> \\(^o^)/


	4. Sunset of Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's first weeks in the teahouse. The resident of Sakusa Teahouse is having bountiful harvest as they await to celebrate the Tsukimi festival. Hinata told the past about Sekimukai Kōji and his death. The tragic loss of love because of the war leaving Izumi in despair, with Aone there to picks up the piece of his broken heart.  
> Meanwhile, the symbolic Irezumi in Kageyama’s back is revealed and Nishinoya found a corpse surrounded by a mystery that marks the beginning of the unsolved case of Alpha serial killing in Itachiyama.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sunset of Autumn**

* * *

The _Chasitsu_ , the room specifically used for a tea ceremony. The tatami room is pretty bare save for few decorations on the _Tokonoma_. A hanging scroll displayed the theme of the autumn season, a small vase with fresh _Fukujusō_ flower in it, and an _Okimono_ of fish in the water.

Using _Chashaku_ , Kōshi scoops 2 grams of _Matcha_ powder into a _chawan_ bowl, then poured hot water over it then started to whip the mixtures with _chasen_ , smoothly blended the powdered green tea with water until a layer of foam, delicate tiny bubbles cover the surfaces. After it’s done, he puts the whisk aside then handed the bowl of _Usucha_ over to Sakusa.

As he took the first sip, Kiyoomi's lashes flutter closed. Relishing the mellow sweetness and gentle ‘ _umami’_ palate swirling around his tongue.

“It’s delicious. The tea you make is really the best, Kōshi.” Kiyoomi murmured in assent after the taste.

Sugawara's expression lit up at the praise. “Thank you Kiyoomi-sama, I’m glad it’s to your liking.”

“So, how’s the new guy doing?”

“How should I put this…um…. Whether housework or fieldwork, he’s really terrible at everything. I’ve never seen Shinsuke scold someone that much.” Kōshi admitted with a sigh.

Kiyoomi shook and chuckles. “The bigger they are, the harder they fall.” Everything is handled on a silver platter for him from a young age. “I’ve already expected that he can’t do any of the housework. Being born in noble Samurai family he probably never even stepped into the kitchen.”

“But, he started to get a hang of it. He’ll be able to do the work on his own soon enough!” Sugawara encourages but he sounded more like he trying to convince himself instead of Kiyoomi.

“What’s he’s doing today?”

“He’s going with Shinsuke and the others to harvest the rice paddies.”

“Ah, that’s right today is a harvest day, the _Tsukimi_ is just around the corner huh?”

“That’s right! Shinsuke said we got a bountiful harvest this year!” Suga hums in delight. “Ah, I’ll probably end up eating too much of _Tsukimi_ _Dango_.”

“I hope everyone will be able to enjoy the festival again this year.”

“Yeah, I hope too as well!”

Afterward, Kōshi cleaning up the tea set, tidy them up, and make sure to store them in pristine condition until the next time they need to use them again. “Alright then, I’ll take my leave Kiyoomi-sama.”

“Actually, there is one more thing Kōshi,” The Omega turn at Kiyoomi. “Yes, Kiyoomi-sama?”

“Tell Yukitaka to come to see me.”

* * *

The sky is clear today, tinted in a soft blue color that extended to the end of the horizon. Brilliant sunlight shines amid infinite hues of white clouds on the blue canvas. Even at high noon, the air is cooler than in the Spring and Summer.

The landscape surrounding the area is dominated by green rice paddies. Rice fields fanned out in all directions. Different plots were marked by _Kakashi_. Sown at different times of the year, some fields were still bright with young green plants while others were brown and heavy with grain.

Silky mud filled the space between each of his toes as he sloshed through knee-deep water. He grabs a handful of the sinewy stalks and slashing them with a sickle is one swoop. He still missed a lot of stalks that Kita diligently picks up, tutting behind him.

Tobio is the only one that surfaces from the swathes, rubbing his aching back, and hissed a complaint. He never knew the work in a field could be this hard. He feels bad for being a picky eater when he was younger, he resolved to never take food for granted from now on!

“Be careful your back will hurt like hell tomorrow since you’re not used to this, young master.” Snickers Hinata from the side as he hauled an armful of grains into a binding sheaf. Kageyama shoots him a death glare and he hurriedly scurries behind Aran, nervously stuttered ‘W-what?! you want a fight?!’

Tobio gives him a sardonic smirk before bent back, resuming his work. Ignoring the angry shouts directed his way from the peeved runt.

Grab and cut, grab and cut, he repeats the same motions over and over. Since today is a harvest day, there is too much work to do. Aone, Hinata, and Aran offering to help the Betas and Omegas harvesting the field.

“Everyone, we bring all of you some snacks and tea!” Izumi and Yamaguchi waved at them.

Kita straightened up and stretched his sore limbs. “Let’s take a break, shall we?” He suggested and all the workers eagerly accepted.

They decide to sit underneath the nearby evergreen copse that provides enough shade from the sunlight.

“Nobu-chan here’s your tea,” Izumi cheerfully offered the mug of steaming Sencha. “T-thanks.” Murmured the large man bashfully as he accepted it.

“For today’s snack we got lots of candied chestnut from Mamiko-san the owner of the Dango shop next door so I decide to make some _Kuri Kinton_. You love them right?” The tall Alpha eyes immediately lit up at the mention of his favorite.

“I put a bit extra for you, keep it secret from the other, alright?” Yuki places a finger on his lips. He can’t help a small chuckle past his lips when a huge gleeful grin stretches across Takanobu's face. A rare sight for the usual reserved Alpha.

“Takanobu and Yuki kind of suit each other don’t you think?” Suzumeda Kaori tried to stifle a jubilant squeal at the cute sight but failed.

“Takanobu might have the menacing appearance but on the inside, he’s very kind and soft, it’s a rare quality for an Alpha.” Kita’s comment receives a loud murmur of assent from the group. All of them agree, the sight of strong, bulky, and intimidating yet shy and gentle Alpha Takanobu with tender and sweet, small build Omega Yukitaka does make an adorable picture.

“That’s so nice~” Futakuchi places his hand on the cheek and deeply sighs longingly.

“When will the spring come to the poor, old me?”

“It’ll never come if you keep using a guy for their money.” The laidback omega with thick unruly black hair namely Onagawa Tarō replied listlessly. Slightly annoyed at Kenji’s unsightly melancholic act. Kenji childishly stuck a tongue at him then turns his head at Noya. “Takanobu kind of similar with Asahi, isn’t it?”

“But he’s not as timid as Asahi-san though.” Rectify the small Omega.

Futakuchi shook his head and chortled at the blunt reply. “Don’t ever let him hear you say that. He’ll cry.”

Azumane Asahi may be an Alpha but he possessed a gentle heart that as brittle as a maiden’s.

Hinata smiled fondly at the interaction between Takanobu and Yukitaka that sat several feet away from him. Right now, the light-haired Omega is giggling at something the older Alpha murmured.

“Yuki seems to do a lot better nowadays.” He wiped his hand with a clean wet cloth, scrubbing off the remaining dirt. “I’m glad he’s able to move on.”

Shōyo is extremely grateful that Aone always stays by Yukitaka side and cheered him through a hard time. If there is one person that can make his precious childhood friend happy then he did not doubt in his mind that Aone would be the one.

“Did something happen?” Asked Kageyama that took a seat on space across him.

“Are you sure you want to hear about it?” Hinata retorts a question back at him. “Like me, Yukitaka also come from Yukigaoka.” He said as if giving Tobio a warning ‘Whatever you’ll be hearing it’s going to be unpleasant.’ 

Kageyama took a second to compose himself then answer. “…Yes, please.”

“It’s nothing special though.” The short Alpha shrugged as he began his story.

“Yukitaka is my childhood friend, we had another childhood friend called Sekimukai Kōji.”

“The two of them weren’t lovers or anything but I’m aware that they mutually attracted to one another. After Yuki presented as Omega and was sold to Itachiyama, Kōji makes a promise to come to see him and buy him from this place.” He chokes out a humorless laugh. “You can sort of guess what happened. In the end, he never came.”

Hinata continues, voice rigid as he speaks. “He was one of the youngsters in my village that got drafted to go join Kitagawa Daiichi army and was one of the soldiers that get executed alongside Kageyama Kazuyo supporter.” From the corner of his eyes, Shōyō notices Tobio stiffened at the mention of the domain. 

“You weren’t drafted?” Kita suddenly joins in the conversation startling both of them.

Hinata blinked once at the older male before replying. “He was covering for me. At that time, I can’t leave my severely ill mother and toddler sister behind to fend for themselves.”

“They must have sent a scout to the village, how they didn’t find out about you?” Asked Futakuchi genuinely curious, another one that joined in.

“Our house is deep in the mountain, there is no trail leading there that’s why Kitagawa Daiichi scout unable to locate it.” Hinata scowled as he went on. “Then a year later, the soldiers from the capital are sent to destroy the village.”

“That’s horrible…the war,” Izumi murmured glumly as he hands out their share of treats. “I wish we never had another war again. it only brings us everlasting pain and suffering.”

“It’s inevitable,” Kita spoke quietly, drawing their attention to him. “War has always been part of humanity's history. It wasn’t the first and certainly won’t be the last.”

“You ever been in a war, Shinsuke-san?” Kageyama asks, seems like that piece of information also come as surprise to the others judging by their looks.

Kita nods. “I’ve come from Inarizaki; I was one of the residents that flee to escape when the war broke with Mujinazaka.”

Kageyama recollects the bits of information he gathers from his conversation with Hinata about the war between Inarizaki and Mujinazaka.

“I’m an old friend of Aran, you see. Both he and the Miya twins are the soldiers that at the time serve under the Daimyō Omimi. They survived and manage to escape. Although, I only come to know Atsumu and Osamu when they were taken in by Kiyoomi-sama.” Shinsuke's faces scrunched when he sips his Sencha. Seems like the sour memories had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

After Yukitaka goes to distribute the other’s portion, Kageyama leaned into Hinata and whispers low enough only the two of them can hear it. “You didn’t tell him that I’m from the Kageyama clan?”

“How could I?” Hinata shook his head, appalled by the young Omega obliviousness. “It’s like rubbing salt into a wound, he lost his family and Kōji because of that war. Yuki tried his best to move on with his life, I don’t ever want to remind him of that dreadful past.”

“Yukitaka’s parents never actually want to sell him off to Itachiyama,” Hinata trailed, eyes fixated on Izumi. “But they have no other choice. All of our provisions are taken to provide for the Kitagawa Daiichi army, with the resources getting scarce and slowly diminished, the price rapidly increases. It was Yukitaka’s own decision to be sold here, he couldn’t bear to see his parents and younger siblings suffers in poverty and starvation.”

“A common story you find everywhere.” Futakuchi chimed. “Most of Omegas here came from peasant families that sold them as the last resort.”

Kageyama fiddling the amber-colored treat with his fingers. He has lost his appetite after the heavy talk. “Can you tell me more about that Sekimukai Kōji guy?”

Hinata about to get the first bite of his Kuri-Kinton paused and slowly turn at the tall Omega. “I didn’t think you would be interested to hear about a story about a nameless foot soldier,”

“I …I don’t want to remain ignorant as I always been back then.” Tobio paused a bit, chewed his lip in chagrin then turn at Hinata, gaze bored into the redhead. “So please, tell me the whole story.”

“It going to take a while.”

“I don’t mind; I want to listen.”

“Alright,” Shōyō started. “It was two years ago, on winter.”

* * *

_2 years ago…_

_Winter had come and it particularly harsh for the resident of Yukigaoka that year, covering the roof of the small village of Yukigaoka with white buried the entire village in white. Snow falls heavily, the river was completely frozen and animals in the wood hibernating. It was harder to find with their number getting scarcer each year._

_Their condition had worsened with the war. They barely have anything left to eat yet they are still obliged to fill up quotas and sending the resources to their Daimyō._

_On that particular day, the blizzard was severe, his close friend Sekimukai Kōji had to extend his visit and spend the night in the Hinata family residence._

_“Shōyō, hide in the mountain when the recruit come.” Hinata rubs his hands together as he looks at his childhood friend. The dark-haired Alpha throws another piece of wood into the hearth, the only source of heat in the small house. “They wouldn’t be able to track you here, they probably didn’t think anyone would live this far deep within the mountain.” He turns at Shoyo with eyes full of determination. “Just leave the rest to us, we’ll cover for you.” He stated firmly._

_“Kōji…” Hinata was hesitant. On one hand, he can’t leave his mother and sister to fend for themselves in another, he and his family will face a ruthless punishment from the Daimyō if they find out he went into hiding during the war._

_“if you’re gone, there will be no one left to take care of auntie and Natsu, right?” Kōji tried again, urging Hinata to heed his advice. Shoyo turned to see the figure of his sleeping mother next to his sister. They both look very peaceful. Shōyō’s mother's health had worsened ever since summer and never recuperate. She mostly staying in bed nowadays, hardly able to take a step outside the house._

_He knows he needs to stay by their side to take care of them. What good fighting to defend the domain for unreasonable Daimyō if he ended up losing both of them?_

_“In return, I want you to give this to Yukitaka.” Kōji reached into the opening of his kimono and pulls out a small-item neatly wrapped in olive green cloth._

_“This is…” A high-quality Tokigushi carved from the best Tsuge wood available._

_“I’ve used up all my savings, but it was worth it as long as he gets to used them.”_

_“I won’t be able to deliver it myself, so please give it to him. It’s my last request as your friend,”_

_“Don’t you dare say that!” Unable to control his temper, Shōyō reaches out and forcefully grabbed Kōji by the collar of his Nagai. “You will come back alive and give this to him yourself! You already promised that you’re going to see him, dammit!”_

_The calm expression on Kōji faces morphed into a morose. “You know I won’t.” He murmured forlornly and cast his gaze down._

_At that time, Kōji probably already realize that he won’t survive the war._

_that was the last time Shōyō met Kōji._

_The next time Shōyō saw him again was a year later._

_It was several days after he and his sister manage to escape from the attack carried by the imperial soldiers on Yukigaoka, reduced the idyllic hamlet into ashes. He wandered in the neighboring city street while carrying sleeping Natsu on his back. He passed by crowds of people._

_At first, he pays them no heed and about to continue walking until he overheard some of their conversations._

_“What a pity, they roughly the same age as my son,” Said a woman, covering her mouth with a handkerchief, witnessing the sight with pity in her voice._

_“They were the kids from the small village that join the Kitagawa Daiichi army last year, aren’t they? If I’m not mistaken, they from Yukigaoka.” Responded another voice belongs to a man. At the mention of his hometown, Hinata quickly rushed, busted through the crowds force them to make a way for him, ignoring the angry grumbles and indignant yells sent his way._

_He had to see it with his own eyes otherwise he wouldn’t believe it. He hoped Kōji wouldn’t be one of them, but Yukigaoka is such a small hamlet, they roughly ten people got drafted to join. There still hope that persists in his heart that somehow Koji is still alive, that he manages to escape, that they going to reunite together with Yukitaka._

_Alas, it was nothing but a mere empty hope._

_Shōyō still remembers Kōji boisterous laugh when they play together as kids. The confident bright smirk that always stretches on the dark-haired boy's face, the way his eyes gleam with vigor as they shared their vision of the future. Was now nothing more than distant memories._

_The Sekimukai Kōji is now just a severed, half-rotting head displayed on the side of the riverbank alongside few soldiers of Kitagawa Daiichi. The mangled corpse's skin was pale, the sides of the head already gnawed by burrowing maggots and swarmed by flies. One of the fly perch on his eyeball, a dark brown ocular that has long lost its luster._

_Hinata wanted to scream as loud as he can, he wanted to rush there and weep for his best friend. He sank to his knees, on all fours as his gut lurched and heaved, bile rising in his throat at the smell of rotten meat, his body convulsed as he collapses and vomited the entire content of his stomach. His hands trembling as his grip on the make-shift woven bamboo trellis fence lessened until he drops on all fours, tears leaking, continuously cascading down the ground like a waterfall. No longer able to hold the burst of emotion, Shōyō was wailing and sobbing uncontrollably._

_The several indistinct murmurs mingled in the background, a waling of a child, must have been Natsu and someone asked him if he’s alright but he ignores them all._

_Shōyō had always known that there is only a little chance that Kōji will survive but he still holding on to that hope, but the realistic part of him knows that he needs to prepare for the worst._

_But, no matter how much he steeled himself, no matter how firm his resolve is, seeing it with his own eyes is completely different. They were raised in the same village and have always been close since forever, they practically viewed each other as siblings. It feels like another member of his family died and a part of him died with them._

_He felt grew cold and numb. War is merciless, it took lives indiscriminately. Even if he knows that death is inevitable, Kōji was still far too young, far too good, and he has someone waiting for him to return._

_He clenched his fist too hard until his knuckles become white. He didn’t understand why did Kōji has to die, why his mother has to die._

_Hatred is all that is left. Like acid, It’s burning and potent, waiting to explode. The anger aimed at the government that enacted such an act, to the Emperor that validate the mandate._ _And to the head of Kageyama clan, Kageyama Kazuyo for starting pointless war that ended with countless sacrifice. There is nothing anyone can say or do will be able to extinguished the flame of malice inside him._

* * *

Yukitaka takes out the Tokigushi from his personal drawer. He still remembers the day Hinata handed him the item with trembling hands. Whispering ‘I’m sorry’ repeating it over and over again almost like a prayer.

It’s the first and the last gift he receives from Kōji, a memento and the most precious possession he has.

Kōji didn’t make it, that’s all he knows. Hinata didn’t tell him the detail or how he died. He only said that he died an honorable death the warrior deserves after a valiant battle.

Alpha really is so foolish, always been blinded by their pride. Who cares which side ended up winning? Who cares if you died honorably or shamefully? In the end, they sacrifice many lives in the process. The ones that ended up suffered the most are the loved ones they left behind.

He once asked Hinata why is victory so important to the Alphas.

 _‘If we don’t win then all of our effort and suffering will be for naught.’_ Answered the redhead. Yuki had known Shōyō since he was very young but at that time he felt like he’s talking to a stranger.

Despite they were born and grew up in the same place, raised next to each other Alphas' way of thinking is different from the Omegas. He would never be able to understand their pride and obsession.

“There you are Yuki;” The sliding door opened and the sight of slightly jaded Sugawara greeted him. “I’ve been searching all over for you!”

“I’ve just returned from delivering the snacks for the worker in the field. What’s the matter, Kōshi-san?”

“Are you free right now? Kiyoomi-sama wants to see you.”

“Ah, I’ll go to see him right this instant. Thank you, Kōshi-san!” Yukitaka said as he tucks the wooden comb back to the drawer then went to exit the room.

In the garden.

He found Kiyoomi in the garden, standing next to the pond. He is in the middle of scattered a handful of fish fodder to the pond. The colorful variety of koi fishes’ eagerly swims to the surface and greedily devoured them bits by bits. Each one of them has the size and length of a grown man’s arm. Iizuna was the one that bought them and raised them until they grow that big, now the responsibility of taking care of them fall upon Kiyoomi.

“You want to see me, Kiyoomi-sama? Do you require my assistance?”

“Yes,” Kiyoomi turned around to face Yukitaka. “I had a talk with Takanobu regarding you.”

“About me?” Yukitaka perked, which instantly pique his curiosity.

“He wanted my consent for allowing him to make an advance toward you,” Kiyoomi stated bluntly, straight to the point and Yukitaka can feel his cheek grew hot.

“Since this is Takanobu we’re talking about; I know he must be serious to take you as his mate.” Kiyoomi paused a bit and turn at Yukitaka. “What do you think?”

“I-I…I don’t know…” He mumbled. His face is completely beet red by now. His heart is not ready for this.

“If you don’t like him in that way, you can always turn him down.”

“It’s not that I don’t like him!” Yukitaka hurriedly adds. “I mean…he has always been so kind to me and other Omegas.”

Sakusa anthracite eyes glimmer with amusement at Yukitaka's reaction. That means there is a possibility the omega looks at Aone as more than just a friend.

“Nobu-chan… I mean Takanobu-sama comes from a Samurai family, right? The Aone family.” A faint woeful smile stretches on Yukitaka lips. “I think someone with such status shouldn’t associate himself with a former _Kagema_ like me, instead I’m sure he would be happier with a mate with an equal social standing as him.”

“Is that so?” Following Kiyoomi gaze, Yukitaka saw Aone that emerge from behind one of the tree. “Well, you heard him Takanobu.”

“Eh? Nobu-chan is here?!” Izumi gaping, eyes wide in shock.

“The whole time.” Kiyoomi nods cursorily. “Alright, I leave you two to it.”

“W-wait, Kiyoomi-sama!” Yukitaka calling out with a plea, but his words fall on deaf ears as the dark-haired figure retreat back into the mansion leaving the two on their own. 

The autumn dusk, projected a unique color, cast an orange glow illuminating the scenery as if they were trapped in a vast expanse sky covered by the illusion of stained glass. The falling _Momiji_ leaves made the ground looks like covered in a dainty bright red blanket.

The two stood face to face but neither is brave enough to look into another’s eyes. It’s been so long since they had such awkward silence between them. Usually, the talkative Izumi would have chatted animatedly while Aone would quietly listen, offering one or two words in response.

They grow pretty close over the years since Aone come to serve under Sakusa. The way Yukitaka address him also changes from ‘Aone-sama’ to ‘Takanobu-san’ and finally begin calling him ‘Nobu-chan’. At first, Aone is overtly self-conscious and embarrassed by the cute nick-name that he thought didn’t suit his scary appearance, but eventually got used to it just like Kiyoomi gotten used to Atsumu calling him with a ridiculous nickname, but the latter is more of Sakusa giving up tried to make Atsumu stop. Aone remembers the particular triumphant smirk on the blond face when Sakusa ceased retorting it. 

Aone clears his throat, musters his courage as he opens his mouth, breaking the silence. “The main reason I applied to become _Danna_ -Osama's Yojimbo was that you’re here, Yukitaka.” Yukitaka face reddened again at Takanobu’s word making the huge Alpha smiles at the cute expression. “Do you still remember the first time we met?”

“O-of course, you’re the first customer I ever serve.”

Aone faintly chuckles then said. “Even though we ended up only chatting and drink all night. You have a very low tolerance of alcohol, you passed out after two cups.”

“Please don’t bring that up again, it was really embarrassing for me.” Yukitaka mumbled covering his completely red face with his hand.

“Originally that was a prank played by my former colleagues. Because women were afraid of my face, they said why not try some male prostitute. But, because of that, I’m able to meet you.” Most people that met him are often frightened by his appearances. Aone scary face combined with his quiet nature made him look pretty intimidating.

“Looking back now, I’m glad you were the one I chose that day.”

“I’m happy as well that I got you as my first customer.”

“Yukitaka,” Aone called out and waited until the smaller male glance at him. Slowly Yukitaka raise his chin, meeting the stern and serious gaze of the Alpha.

“Y-yes?” Yukitaka timidly asks. His body shivered under the intense gaze.

“I love you.” From his tone and expression is clear that he doesn’t mean it in a friendly way.

“Ah, umm…to…” Izumi nervously fidgeting, his blush intensified, then with quivering lips he murmured feebly. “Thank you?”

“Aaah!” Realizing his dumb answer, Izumi cover his face in embarrassment. “sorry for being weird…I’m really not good at things like this…”

Yukitaka raise his head when he hears low chuckles from Aone. “W-why are you laughing?”

“My bad, it just, I can’t help it when looking at your reaction.”

“Mou, Nobu-chan is a meanie!” Yukitaka pursed his lip and pouted. Even his pouting face is cute, Takanobu thought. What Yukitaka perceives as idiotic, Aone finds it extremely adorable.

“But, I’m serious about what I said earlier.” Aone's demeanor changes and the airy atmosphere disappears, making Izumi tensed once again. “I won’t pressure you to give your answer right now, but…what do you feel about it?”

“Eh? I-I don’t know… I’m really surprised! But…also,” Yukitaka can feel blush returning to his face as he stammered. “Somehow…really happy…” 

Aone feature brightens a feeling of hope blooming in his chest, a possibility that his feeling is reciprocated. 

Then Yukitaka face morphed into confusion. “But…why me? why do you love someone like me?”

“If you asked me the reason…” Aone turns silent for a moment, wondering what answer he should give. To tell the truth there is a list of reasons but he is too embarrassed to say it out loud but he had no choice but, to be honest right now.

“For starter, your personality. You are compassionate, gentle, and sincere.”

Yukitaka always does his best to help people in need and never once complained when things don’t go his way. He sometimes is too kind and couldn’t refuse anyone's request.

“…I don’t think I’m as kind as you said I am…”

“To me, you truly are kind and compassionate, after all, you’re the first Omega that didn’t recoil from a face like mine.”

His words saddened Izumi. He knows how hard Aone has been dealing with low self-esteem issues. Years of rejection and put down can do that to someone. Excluding the member of their teahouse, so many people steer away from him because of his appearance alone. Branded him as rogue despite he never once breaks any law. If only they willing to dig a little deeper, they will realize he is the sweetest, gentlest, and most tender Alpha they will ever find. At least he is to Yukitaka.

“I love your eyes,” Aone continued. The softest brown color always glimmered with warmth.

“I love the sound of your voice,” Just hearing Yukitaka voice can soothe Aone even in the worst of the bad days.

“I love how kind and considerate you are, always give your best to helping others.” Although it’s a good trait, Aone wished Yuki would learn to refuse every once in a while.

“But what I love the most is your smile,” Aone remembers the first time Yukitaka opened up to him and show him a genuine smile. The way his hazel orbs lighten and lips break into faint curves, the warm glow that radiates happiness, touched Takanobu to his very soul. Like the soft ray of sunshine in morning spring.

It was one of the blissful and pure emotions he has ever seen in someone’s face. It took several months of approach but it was worth it. If it possible Aone wants to make him smile like that every day for the rest of his life.

“There are many other reasons and I don’t know how long it’ll be if I have to state them one by one…” He trailed, rubs his nape in nervousness, looking abashed. “I guess, to put them in words falling in love with you was like entering a house and finally realizing, ‘I’m home’.”

At that moment the thought of Yukitaka said ‘ _Okaerinasai’_ and welcome him home with a smile after a long day of work crossed his mind and it warms Takanobu’s heart.

“Honestly, it’s a little scary…This is the first time I ever felt something this deep to anyone.” The gentle smile on Aone’s face took Yukitaka by surprise. It was the very rare tender expression and a gentle, warm smile that he never saw before. Yukitaka can feel his heart thumped and beating fast in his chest at the confession.

As a former _Kagema_ , Izumi Yukitaka is no stranger to love confession. But those were nothing but empty vows, uttered by slurred customers drunk in the heat of passion. Some customers worship his body like a temple whispering sweet, cloying lies, and another that loves verbal abuse, spewing vulgar insults that crippling his dignity bit by bit over the years. 

This is different. The tenderness in every word spoke a real, genuine love and it’s… something undeserving to someone like him. Izumi felt tears gather in his eyes, threatened to spill at any given moment.

“So…umm…” Takanobu shyly averted his eyes and scratches his head. “If you ever feel like you ready to give your answer…you can come to meet me anytime.”

Strangely, the image of Kōji suddenly appears on Yuki’s mind. Even though his feelings for Takanobu grow stronger each day, he had never been able to completely get over Kōji.

Yukitaka turns his back on Aone.

“Nobu-chan, did you know that there were saying that ‘first love is rarely ever come true’. You remember when I told you about Kō-chan, didn’t you?” Aone nods. Yukitaka had experienced heartbreak hard enough to almost shatter his mind when he heard about Kōji’s death, he almost lost his will to live. During that time, only Takanobu stays by his side. Aone knows that Yukitaka will still need more time to heal his broken heart and he is willing to wait, no matter how long it takes because some people are worth the wait, and Izumi Yukitaka was one of them.

“When I decide to be sold here, that person made a promise that he’s will come and free me from this place. That promise was the only thing that gave me hope during my time working as Kagema here.”

The Omega then ever so slowly turn around to face the Alpha once again. Eyes glisten with unshed tears.

“Is it alright for me to move on?” Kōji was his first love, there is no way he would be able to forget him. “Even though I know that Kō-chan is dead, he would never come back to me. It feels as though I’m betraying him and breaking the promise we made with each other.”

“I don’t know about the guy so I can’t actually speak on his behalf but…if that guy really loves you, I think he would have wanted you to find your happiness.”

Yukitaka gaped, astonished by the statement. Aone was never been this bold before. He always stiff and had difficulty expressing his emotion. Most often he would simply keep his opinion to himself.

“Ah! S-sorry I sounds really conceited just now, am I? I didn’t mean to persuade you to make a decision or anything, it just…” Realizing his words earlier, Aone quickly apologizes and wave both of his open palms, gesturing he didn’t mean to overstep his boundary.

“No,” Yukitaka shook his head. “I also think he would have said the same thing as you did.” “Also” Yuki scratch his cheek sheepishly. “Is not like…I don’t have any feelings for you…”

He loves the way Aone's eyes softened when there were only the two of them. despite their height difference, he loves the Alpha attentive side when they walk together Aone would occasionally turn to make sure Yukitaka is keeping up with him.

He loves the Alpha’s humble and modest personality, how he can be happy with just simple things. It never ceases to amaze Yukitaka how someone so menacing can look so adorable at the same time. 

“To tell you the truth… I’m scared of losing someone I love once more.” Yukitaka lowered his head. His tone carrying a heartache beyond compare. Pain and grief he felt when his loved ones and his hometown were cruelly taken away from him because of the feud that had nothing to do with them.

“Because the one that gets left behind was the ones that suffered the most.” His hand was trembling and his voice shaking. A single drop of tear finally make it pass and rolled down his cheek, it filled with sadness and frustration of being powerless.

Aone’s heart constricted painfully in his chest at the sight. He never wanted to see Yukitaka make that kind of face.

“If you’re willing to give me a chance. No matter what will happen from now on, I promise I will always return to you.”

When he said it, Takanobu's eyes brimming with determination, his tone overflow with such conviction, leaving no room for a single doubt. His words are a promise – no, more like avows.

Aone Takanobu is a man of his word. As far as Yukitaka was concerned, he never uttered a single lie or breaking a promise. When he declares something with such solemnity, it means he is dead serious about keeping them.

Suddenly Yukitaka realize,

This is the man that hold him when he cried, the man that never fails to put a smile on his face. The man that comforted him, showing him genuine support and love from time to time without asking anything in return. Because this is with Takanobu, he’s willing to try once again. He knows it takes a lot of courage to take the risk once again but somehow he doesn’t feel frightened, because it’s Takanobu and Yuki believes he can trust him with his whole heart.

A small smile eventually found its way on the brunette feature.

“Nee, Nobu-chan, how about I answer your question right now?”

“Eh?! R-right now?! A-are you sure, you’re ready?”

“If you’re willing to accept me as I am, then I’ll be delighted.” The tender smile that never fails to take Aone’s breath away every time he witnesses them.

“But…how about your family? You’re from Samurai family, would they… willing to accept you having a relationship with someone like me?” Izumi cast his gaze away in shame. He is an Omega, moreover someone that used to work as a prostitute. The lowest profession for the lowest secondary gender in the eyes of society, not many people especially from a well-off family like Aone would accept his relationship with someone like him.

He gently cups the Omega face, making the hazel orbs meeting his once again. “My family is a rural Samurai, the lowest ranking of Samurai. if they took our Katanas then we’ll be no different than other commoners.” If anything Takanobu’s mother had been pestering him about grandchildren for a while now, but he wisely decides not to mention that part. “You’re someone that I choose to be with, I’m sure they will understand.”

Reassured as a small smile slowly stretched back on the freckled cheek.

“Let’s head back inside, the sun already setting.” He stretches his palm toward Yukitaka. “Yes, we should. It’s getting pretty late.” The brunette nods as he takes Aone's hand.

When the soft palm pressed against his callous and rough one it sent a jolt that prick underneath their skin like a wave of electricity and warm feeling swelled inside their chests as they look into each other eyes. 

The sheen in Aone obsidian pupil sparks honesty, devotion, and love. Yukitaka can feel the blush returning on his face under the gentle eyes that look at him as if he is the most precious thing in the world. It filled Yukitaka with warmth, hearts throb painfully in his chest it feels like it’s about to burst with the surge of affection to the Alpha.

“Come to closer Nobu-chan.” He tugs on the Alpha’s hand, motioned him to bend a little. “Yuki?” Takanobu is curious but complied with the Omega request.

The big Alpha shivered when he felt the Omega nuzzling his neck, pressed a soft peck over his scent gland. The couple began scenting each other. The soothing and refreshing scent of Aone blended perfectly with Yukitaka’s warm honey with a hint of earthly aroma. The smell of safety and comfort, the smell of home. 

Aone then pulls away, just a bit to take a good look at Yukitaka. He gently brushes his thumb, a featherlight touch against the pale pink lip. The brunette omega lips are thin but not too thin, with a color that reminded him of a rosebud. The countless time he imagines the feelings of the lips against his own, was it as soft and delicate as it looks?

Though Aone’s is rough and chapped; perhaps Yukitaka wouldn’t like it.

Sensing the Alpha’s doubt, Yuki gives a squeeze around their intertwined fingers.

“It’s alright.” The Omega assured him with a small nod and amicable smiles. Letting the Alpha knows that he wanted it as well.

And that’s the only approval he needed as Aone leaned down and their lips met in a chaste, tender kiss.

Aone's movement was extremely slow and hesitant at first, but Yuki’s small pleased moans encourage him to deepen the kiss, grew more and more daring. He felt the Omega’s small hand clutches his collar as he wrapped his arms around the lithe waist, brought Yuki closer and diminishing the distance between them.

The kiss is slow and sweet as their lips move together in sync, with a steady rhythm. Slowly as they savor each other taste. There is no rush, no desperation, no possessiveness only acceptance and willingness to give in, with promises of years of the sweetness of real love.

* * *

Komori Motoya's eyes are blown as wide as saucer at the sight, unable to hide his astonishment. Then a huge grin slowly stretched on his lips as he congratulates the happy couple before him. Aone accepts with a sheepish and goofy grin, while Yukitaka hides his red face behind his lover.

After that small exchange, Motoya left the pair, unwilling to disrupting them further. The blossoming bud of romance is a pleasant change and is always welcomed here. he’s willing to bet that the atmosphere around here will be lively and cheerful for a while because of the two lovebirds. Just the thought of it already putting him in a buoyant mood as he continues to walks toward Sakusa chamber.

“It’s me, may I go inside?”

“Go ahead.”

After the approval, Motoya opened the sliding door and stepped into the room.

He found Kiyoomi sitting on the _Engawa_ across his bedroom. Enjoying the scene of the neatly arranged garden outside. It was Motoya's job to make sure everything is in place knowing how much Sakusa dislikes disorderly.

“I run into Takanobu holding hand with Yukitaka on my way here,” Motoya informed, voice a little bit high with giddiness.

“Is that so?” lips forming in a smile that scarcely graces the tall Omega feature “I’m glad it’s going well for them,”. “Happiness…” Kiyoomi turns his sight at the perfectly aligned flock of crows flew across the dusk sky and into the sunset. “Is something that seldom can be acquired by someone that born as an Omega especially a male.”

Motoya is the only one that understands how heavy the meaning behind those words. They had known each other since they were kids. He had witnessed him lost too many people throughout their life, they stayed at each other side at the lowest point of their lives. In the bleak, hopeless situation where everything was taken away from them.

When Kiyoomi married Iizuna, Komori thought that his cousin finally able to have the happiness he longs for. Turns out that happiness only lasted for two years.

Ever since Iizuna's death, Motoya knows that a time has been stopped for Sakusa. He’s unable to fully opened his heart to anyone even to Komori. That’s why he understands how much his cousin cherished every member of this teahouse and how important this place to him.

“If it’s Takanobu, I’m sure he’ll be able to make Yukitaka happy.” Komori ensuring.

“I know.” Answer Sakusa. After all, Motoya knew Kiyoomi wouldn’t have let an Alpha he didn’t trust make a move on one of his Omega. They already knew that Aone had his eyes on Yukitaka since the first day he came here to applied to work under Kiyoomi.

Because of his menacing appearance and quiet nature, many people thought that the ashen-haired Alpha is hard to figure out but If one’s is perceptive enough, Aone is actually as easy to read as an open book. He is an honest, polite, and hard-working man. If anything Sakusa felt reassured that he can entrust his Omega to an Alpha like Aone.

* * *

A pleased moan erupted from his throat as Kageyama dipped into a large wooden tub filled with steamed hot water promptly relaxed on the soothing effect of the hot water, relieve the tension and soreness of his muscle after a day of working in the field. The bath never felt this good before.

The divine pleasure it brought it truly is _gokuraku_ ,

He is alone in the bath since he had to make sure it’s empty before he enters.

He can’t risk them seeing the Irezumi that covers his entire back. The tattoo of serpents blended with _Higanbana_ flowers. His grandfather was the one that ordered the tattoo to be etched onto his skin. He had to search for the best _Horishi_ in the land to paint them.

It was the most painful week he has been through in his entire life and Tobio never wished to go through them ever again.

His entire back felt like an open wound it as if multiple fish hooks stuck into his shoulder skin and ripping them all the way down to his waist. the burning pain in his sensitive skin left him stiff and numbs for weeks. It even more painful than his heat period, he was screaming and crying the entire time, they had to muffle him with a piece of cloth to silence him.

His grandfather told him that when the times come, he will understand. Tobio is certain the symbol in the Irezumi had a part in his grandfather's plan, there may be a hidden message he still unable to figure. Whatever it is he needs to keep it a secret until he can find a way to decipher them.

“Oh, you’re taking a bath too?” Hinata said with apparent disappointment.

There goes one of the very few peaceful moments Kageyama can have for himself.

“I thought I can finally have a bath on my own since I make sure Kōshi-san and the others already finished bathing,” Hinata grumbled petulantly as he seated himself on the wooden stool and turn on the faucet, filling water into the wooden bucket.

“That supposed to be my line!” Tobio riposted, feels a vein-popping as the blood rush into his head.

The redhead chooses the moment to ignore Tobio (Much to his ire) as he poured a bucket of water over the top of his head. Afterward, he started rubbing a bar of soap over his damp body. Kageyama quietly observing him, Hinata is more muscular than Kageyama expected.

For someone so thin he had balanced and well- developed abdominal and back muscle. While he still lacking muscle on his arms, his thighs and calves’ muscles are extraordinary no wonder he can jump that high.

He acknowledges that Hinata had abundant talents and abilities but in comparison to the other Yojimbos he still very amateur, he had lots of mistakes in his stances and way too many gaps. He doesn’t seem to have a fixed style of fighting, instead, he seemingly combined several styles of martial arts. Tobio notices that some of the Shōyō styles resemble the acrobatic moves demonstrate by street performance. The redhead must’ve learned one or two tricks from watching them. Had he grown up received proper training and balance nutrition, he would be an excellent warrior by now. Hinata's unorthodox art of swordsmanship may lack refinement but it was the style that he creates on his own, he must have taken a lot of pride in it.

Kageyama makes a mental note to observe Hinata when he practices next time, he might be able to point his mistakes and give him few tips to improve them.

This is the first time Tobio saw him without a bandage wrapped around his wrist and ankle and he was surprised to find countless scars marred the rough-looking tan skin. Some seem pretty new, must have been from a recent fight. Others had already faded with times, forming a pale lump of dead skin.

Tobio can’t help but wonder what kind of stories behind each one of them. Shōyō looks like in the same age as him yet he must have much more experience in the real-world than him. With each scar, he gets stronger and survives to live another day.

“What?” Hinata raised his eyebrows questioningly as his gaze meeting Kageyama.

Realizing he’s been staring too long, Tobio quickly averted his gaze mumbling. “I-it’s nothing.” Faint pink appears on his cheek. It wasn’t on purpose; he’s doing it out of habit. He immediately assessed the physical ability of someone when he saw them shirtless.

“It just, you have lots of scars.” Kageyama pointed.

“Oh, this?” Hinata dart down his attention at his scars. “It wasn’t easy to survive after we left Yukigaoka.” Hinata had proud looks as he examined them one by one. A grin plastered on his face, those scars are his pride, the proof of the obstacles he had overcome.

The grin vanished as he continues. “Sometimes, when we’re in a tight spot I ended up have to steal stuff just for us to survives another day.”

There is a beat of pause and the air surrounding them turns heavier as Hinata opens his mouth. “Also, killing others that threatened our lives. As a young kid traveling with his toddler sister, we were perfect prey for bandits and thugs. Is not like I wanted to kill them, but they leave me with no choice, so I’ve got to do it.” As he said it, Hinata’s face twisted into a look of agony. A heart-wrenching expression.

Shōyō wasn’t at fault, he just did his best to survive and protect his sister but Tobio can’t imagine what it felt like to kill someone. To bear that burden and guilt for the rest of their lives. Kazuyo once told him, ones that those who had not enough resolve to carry the burden of taking someone’s life, have no right to kill anyone.

Compassion and regret are what differentiate humans from animals. If someone able to kill indiscriminately without even an ounce of guilt, then they would be no different than a mindless beast. When he thinks about it, Tobio realizes he might never find enough resolve in him to carry such a heavy burden.

Kageyama way too deep in thought and didn’t notice Hinata lingering eyes at him. Checking the dark-haired figure thoroughly. 

The redhead knows that there is a slight difference in Omega male physical that set them apart from the other males. The changes become apparent after they are presented. Their figure becomes slenderer than a normal guy and their hips grew wider. He heard that it because their bodies are accustomed to form a shape to be able for giving birth.

Aran told him that most of the Omegas are uncomfortable sharing a bath with an Alphas and Betas, not to mention some of them had really bad experiences with Alphas customers in the past. It’s an unspoken rule that the Alpha and Beta males are the last to enter the bath after everyone else has finished for the day. That’s why Hinata always made sure he comes at the time he certain the bath would be empty. Had it been a female or another male omega, Shōyō would promptly apologize and leave the bath immediately but this is Kageyama Tobio and he hates the idea of letting him hogging the bath for himself.

Hinata realizes that Kageyama is indeed good-looking. With that fair skin, dark straight hair that looks as soft as silk. If only he been born a woman, Tobio without a doubt would have been exceptionally beautiful.

Hinata immediately shook his head, horrified by the absurdity of his own thought. No, no, no, it’s wrong to put the word beautiful and Kageyama Tobio in the same sentences!

“What’re you looking at?” Growls the Omega, eyebrows scrunched and shatter the image of the cool, elegant beauty. With that kind of attitude, it would be difficult for Tobio to find a mate that able to put up with him whether as female or male, no matter how attractive he is.

The Omega harrumphed and instinctively turn around, accidentally showed his back to Hinata.

He had seen quite many _Irezumi_ but never before he witness such beautiful ones like Kageyama’s. The mesmerizing scarlet of Higanbana integrates with a menacing dark serpent that coils its tail around the stem of the flower.

“Whoa,” Hinata mumbled in amazement, “Your tattoo is really beautiful!”

He comes closer to observe it more closely, unconsciously reaching out about to touch them.

“Don’t!” Kageyama's sharp and clear warning reverberated through the room, snapped Hinata from his daze.

Eyes wide in shock and panic as he immediately backing away. “A-ah, sorry!”

“Don’t tell anyone what you just saw!” He firmly demanded.

“Why? What is that tattoo?” 

Kageyama bristled, choose to not answer the question, and immediately goes out of the tub.

“Oi, why are you suddenly angry?” He didn’t know what had happened but whatever it is, it has upset Kageyama.

“I’m not,” Tobio clicked his tongue and abruptly answers, half growling. “I’m just already done.”

“You definitely angry with me! Did I say something wrong?”

“It’s nothing!”

“But-“

“I said it’s nothing, just drop it already!” Tobio snapped rushing to exited the bath area and into the changing room. Dried himself with a towel then putting on the clean light blue _nemaki_ with a geometric pattern in haste. He doesn’t want to deal with Hinata's incoming incessant questions right now. The guy is definitely burning with curiosity, who wouldn’t after seeing that peculiar tattoos that covered his entire back? He can’t believe how careless he was, to expose them like that.

“Wait! You can’t just leave me hanging here!” Yelled the very annoyed and naked Hinata, forcefully open the door and about to stride toward the Omega but foolishly slipped on the soapsuds that dripped from his body, losing his balance as he reached for Kageyama and drag him down with him.

“Ouch! What the hell?! Let me go dumbass!” But Hinata is stronger than he expected, he has to put more effort trying to break free from the redhead grasp.

Great! now his set of clean clothes are wet. It’ll be extremely cold to walk in the autumn night with wet _nemaki_ all the way back to the Omega quarter and it’s all this dumbass fault! Grumbled Kageyama inwardly.

“No! I won’t until you tell me what’s wrong!” The redhead stubbornly persists, determined not to release the Omega.

“You persistent little-“

“Oh, you two bathing together?”

Both of them ceased their struggle and turn at the eldest twin of Miya's siblings standing on the entrance to the bath with a stark white towel wrapped around his hip.

A sly smirk made its way on Atsumu’s face, his dark golden brown pupil glistens in amusement. “I didn’t think you would get along so well in such a short time. Now you even rub your scent all over each other, what a perv~” The blond cackled as the two realize the position they’re in and blushing furiously.

“N-no! this isn’t what it looks like!” Hinata rushed to scrambled away from Kageyama.

Atsumu rolled his eyes and scoffed ‘yeah, right’. “You know, if you want to make a move you should have done it in a more private place. Anyone can walk in here anytime.” Atsumu added teasingly before entered the bath area.

“I told you this isn’t what it looks like!” Hinata went after the blond tried to clear up the misunderstanding. He’ll be in trouble if everyone gets the wrong idea from Atsumu.

As they bicker with one another, Kageyama inwardly thankful for the sudden intervention and took the opportunity to quietly slipped away from the bath area, unnoticed by the Alphas.

* * *

The smoky scent of burning firewood greeted him as soon as Tobio opened the entrance door of the Omega quarter. He stopped a bit at the _genkan_ , letting the warmth from the hearth enveloped him after the cold trip on his way back.

He sees all the occupants are gathered together around the hearth. The group was chattering noisily, engrossing in a seemingly interesting topic. Kaori and Kenji were saying something that he perceives as playful teasing at Yukitaka, while the latter face turning red.

Not eager to engage in the group conversation, Kageyama decides to head straight to bed. The dark-haired Omega quietly closed the sliding door and about to silently walk past them, turned right to the hallway that leads to the bedroom when Sugawara called out to him. “Ah, you’re here at last Tobio! Come here and join us, something is interesting you need to hear!”

Kageyama can’t find a reason to refuse when the older Omega beckons him to come closer. He approached them with a reluctant step then seated himself between Kōshi and Shinsuke.

“What happened?”

“Yukitaka just told us that he accepted Aone confession!” It was Kaori the one that broke the news to him. “So now, they officially a couple!”

Tobio look at the flushed Yukitaka that sat between Sakunami and Aoi with Natsu happily settled on his lap.

“Is that so? Well, I wish you the best.” Kageyama tried to offer a small smile but it seems to comes out more like a terrible grin instead of the grimace they showed him. His skill in interaction with other people is severely bad. Socializing was never his forte in the first place.

“Thank you,” Nonetheless, Yukitaka accepted the gesture with small chuckles. “This is kind of embarrassing.”

“So, have you set up the date for the wedding?” Yukitaka sputtering a cough at Futakuchi straightforward question.

“Don’t you think it a little bit too fast to brought that up?” Yamaguchi said. “They just starting going out today.”

“What’s the difference?” Kenji shrugged. “They already knew each other for few years, it won’t take long for them to tie the knot!”

“Besides, have you seen Aone with children? Natsu absolutely loves him, he’ll be a great dad in the future!” Gushed Kaori giddily.

“How many kids do you plan to have?” Sugawara joined in the feat and mercilessly teasing the flustered younger Omega alongside Kaori and Kenji.

“I know!” Kenji exclaim, drawing the group's attention to him. “We should give them privacy during Yukitaka next heat, I’m sure they would appreciate to-Ow!”

His ‘brilliant’ insinuation is cut short by angry Sugawara slapping the back of his head.

“Don’t say something so inappropriate in front of a kid!” Everyone makes disgusted faces and gives him disapproval glares, reminding him that Natsu still there.

“Alright, my bad,” Realizing his mistake, Futakuchi apologize profusely.

“Eh?!” Natsu piped with elation. “Does that mean we’re going to have a baby? Yuki Onī-chan are going to have a baby?” If possible Yukitaka face turns into a deeper shade of red at Natsu's squeal.

“This is a call for celebration! let’s take out all the sake and drink to our heart content!” Kaori suggested earning a burst of booming laughter and loud cheering from the group.

“We can’t! We still have work tomorrow!” Sugawara sternly rebuked the idea. All of them will end up with a nasty hang-over while there still lots to do before the Tsukimi festival next week.

“Stingy!” Kaori stuck a tongue at Suga as the latter merely laughed at her childish act.

Kageyama silently watches the group continues their chatters. Kaori mentions that she’s going to tell Osamu to make a _Sekihan_ tomorrow to celebrate the occasion and Suga agreeing with her. Shirabu is conversing with Futakuchi about the list of things they need to buy in the town tomorrow for the preparation of the Tsukimi festival.

The girls are surrounding Yukitaka now. Despite his embarrassment at their questions the smiles never leave Izumi's face, his eyes shone in a way that only deep happiness can bring.

_I don’t ever want to remind him of that tragedy._

The words Shōyō said earlier that day resonating in his mind. He remembered the story Hinata told him, this guy too has lost his loved ones because of the war in Kitagawa Daiichi. Had he knew Tobio is part of the clan that responsible for the tragedy in Yukigaoka, he may be able to take it as well as Hinata. Should the time come when his secret has to be revealed, Tobio had to prepared himself to bear the consequence, no matter how severe it will be.

“Is there something on your mind?” The question jolted him from his train of thought. He looks on his side and face Kita. The older Omega probably already watching him for a while. Out of all his senior in the teahouse, Kita Shinsuke is the most patient one that deals with his incompetence. Shinsuke never seems tired or lose tolerance when he corrected Tobio’s mistake.

After a brief consideration, Tobio decides to confide in him.

“Umm…Shinsuke-san,” Kita waiting patiently for him to continue. “You mention that you came from Inarizaki, aren’t you?”

“If you don’t mind me asking…how bad was it the war with Mujinazaka?” Kita shifted his glance at the hearth before them. The dry piece of wood crackling as it slowly consumed by the fire and turned into ashes that crowded the bottom of the hearth. The dancing flame glowing in bright golden, illuminating the place with warm hues.

“It was pretty bad; we’re living in constant fear for our lives.” Kita begins with an emotionless tone. “People starts fighting each other for the little resources we have left. Never-ending desperate and terrified piercing screams, death bodies scattered everywhere. It was truly like a scene of hell.”

“Me and my grandmother, we did everything we could to survive.” 

“Your…grandmother?”

There is a flicker of tenderness as Shinsuke indulges in the reminiscence of his grandmother, clearly, she was someone really important to him. “Her name was Yumie, she died shortly after the war broke. Because of her frail health, she died shortly after we reach Itachiyama.”

“Sorry…” Tobio mumbled an apology, he made Kita recall a painful experience.

Kita places a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t be,” He said with a tone as calm as ever. “It was a long time ago.”

“What caused the war?”

“A territorial dispute that got out of hand.”

“In short, the previous Daimyō signed the treaty with the previous head of Kiryū clan of Mujinazaka to claim the land within their border. Our Daimyō refuse to acknowledge the treaty and instead declare war. Mujinazaka saw that as an opportunity to take the land of Inarizaki and our lord fell for their trap.”

“The Daimyō was killed but I heard his son, Ren-sama manages to escape from the attack. The surviving soldier. Most of them still hold a grudge to him for abandoning them, included Aran and the Miya twins.” A wave of anger boiled inside Kageyama hearing about the Daimyō son. For him, an Alpha Samurai that flees from the battlefield is deemed as a disgrace. That bastard didn’t hold up the bushido code and since he runs away like a coward, he doesn’t deserve an honorable death such as seppuku.

“Don’t you hate them? the Daimyō I meant. Had only he chosen to honor the treaty he wouldn’t have to sacrifice so much of his people. He started a war he knew he couldn’t win out of pride, Alpha is so foolish.”

“My anger and hatred had long dissipated. Hatred will only yield another hatred and will create endless cycle of suffering there is no use crying over spilled milk, the only thing we can do right now is hope that we won’t have to experience the same tragedy ever again.” Tobio couldn’t help but be amazed by the older Omega answers. Shinsuke couldn’t be that much older than him yet he sounds really mature, it’s like talking to his grandfather. His wit and wisdom are similar to an old man.

“By the way,” Kōshi stated as he looks around the room. “Has anyone seen Yū? He usually already be back by now.” Just then everyone notices the absence of the uproarious noise belongs to Nishinoya.

“Now that you mention it, I’ve seen him leaving this evening.” Come to the reply from Yamaguchi. “I asked him but he didn’t tell me where he’s going. He only said he’ll be back before morning.”

“Well, if anything happens this is Yū we’re talking about, I’m sure he can take care of himself,” Futakuchi said nonchalantly. His laid back attitude toward the matter is understandable though. As far as they know, Nishinoya never once lost in a fight, despite being an Omega his fighting ability is on par with the Yojimbo's.

“That’s true, but still…I can’t help but worried if something bad happened to him.” Kōshi frowned in concern. He always a bit anxious when the Omega in his pack is on their own out there, especially this late at night.

* * *

When the moon rises, the street of Itachiyama Yūkaku is illuminating by the vibrant red light from the lampions hanging at the entrance of the brothels. Like a festival, it still crowded with customers even late in the night. Most folks that walking down the street of Itachiyama at night are reeks of alcohol. The drunkards gripping a _Hyotan_ bottle while stumbles and lurches with uneven steps. Bumbling senseless words and singing merrily as they go. While the sobers one stride like the only adult in a party of an infant.

The air is thick with the sweet smell of Omegan pheromones used to entice Alphas customers. Eyes fluttering as they smiled sweetly at the crude jokes uttered by the potential customers. Mumbled of sweet nothings are exchanged, fake affection and empty vows of love are uttered.

It’s a paradise land full of sweet lies, that sells dreams and illusions just for a night. Once you wander in, for just one glance it will completely captivate and you can’t escape from its clutch. Everyone is intoxicated with the taste of passion, to escape the painful reality just for a night.

However,

Underneath the glamorous exterior, there are countless secrets hidden within the network of dark, deserted back alleys of Itachiyama. Place unreachable by the light and shielded from the law, where all sorts of crimes take place and danger lurks in every corner. The trading of illegal drugs, human trafficking to organ harvesting from prostitutes that can no longer attract a customer and lost their values as commodities but still indebted to the local brothel and those that deemed too sickly but too poor to afford a proper burial are disposed of down here. Exploited to the end of their life. That’s why the pleasure district of Itachiyama is also known as ‘The heaven for Alpha and absolute hell for Omega’.

And more often than not, a perfect spot for a murder.

Nishinoya Yū blankly staring at the blood gushing out of a recently dead body, splattered the wall with brilliant crimson color. He had followed the pungent odor of blood leading here. Whoever that kill him, didn’t even bother to hide his body to cover their tracks.

The sight of gruesome murder didn’t seem to perturb him as he calmly bends down to examines the corpse closely, he noted the body is still warm; the murder must’ve taken place less than an hour before he arrives at the scene.

It was an Alpha male, seems to be in his early forties from his appearance. He has often seen this man hanging around the pleasure district, a frequent customer in the local brothel. A vagrant, lousy drunkard, and rowdy boor to boot. Often started a fight with the locals.

There is no sign of resistance from the victim, the murderer must have taken him by surprise and struck him down in a single attack. The man already died before he realizes what had happened. Brows furrowed and lip tightens wryly. He recognizes the attack; this is the pattern he can recognize even in his sleep. Whoever kills him is not, by all means, an amateur, this is the work of someone that trained in the art of assassination, in other words, a shinobi. 

“This is going to be a problem.” He muttered to himself.

* * *

つづく

* * *

**The pairing**

****

Aone x Izumi is a completely crack pair, I know they never had any interaction in the canon and most likely never will (But, hey, at least they exist in the same fandom and both have good relation with Hinata.) it just I’m in love with the adorable imaginary picture of strong, bulky and intimidating yet shy and gentle Alpha Aone with warm, tender and sweet, small build Omega Izumi. I’ve drawn them together myself since I probably the only one in the fandom that ships them. Also, I can make them a pun, I ship them because they have the same kanji ‘ **taka** ’ (高) meaning high/tall in their name. ( **Taka** nobu in Aone and Yuki **taka** in Izumi)

I feel bad for him when I read about Aone concerned that nobody wants to sit on either side of him when he’s riding a train (Lol). I'm very rarely have a favourite character but if asked who is my favourite character in Haikyuu then I would say it's Aone^^ but just because he's my favourite, doesn't mean I'm going to put him on a pedestal, he's not even part of major role in this fanfic (XD) 

They may be just side pairing in this story but I love putting intricate backstory in their relationship, I have created different backstory and development for each pairing in this fic and what can I say? I’m a hardcore fan of Angst and tragic romance! (The most tragic one probably AtsuSaku)

Actually not just the pairing, most characters here have a tragic backstory or even met a tragic ending

I will reveal Hinata's past little by little this chapter it’s about his mother and best friend. As the story progress, I will delve further and explain the complete background of Hinata, Kageyama, and the others (Still a long time to go for now I just enjoy the ride and write at a leisure pace) 

No action in this chapter, sigh~ but at least there is a bath scene ^^

At first, I want to include Atsu vs Hina stupid quarrel scene here but it seems so redundant and will disrupt the main storyline so I scrape it off.

Next chapter I will touch on the DaiSuga pair! Stay tuned and stay safe and Happy new year everyone, may this year be better than the last!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tea Ceremony: 
> 
> Chasitsu is a room and/or building that is specifically designed as a place to hold tea ceremony events. Tea ceremonies are count as one of the three classical Japanese art of refinement.  
> Koicha and Usucha.  
> Koicha (濃茶)is a thick tea with a color of dark green, it looks like a mixture between liquid and a paste. Usually brewed using only top quality ceremonial matcha tea, hand-picked and milled, using the youngest most delicate tea leaves. Serving Koicha is considered to be the pinnacle of the tea ceremony hospitality. It served informal tea gathering and one bowl of Koicha have to be shared between all the guests.  
> Usucha (薄茶)is a thin tea with a much lighter color than Koicha and can be brewed using any ceremonial matcha teas available in the market. it looks like thin, watery, and foamed liquid.  
> In the story, I wrote that Suga prepared a bowl of Usucha since it’s an informal gathering and only one guest present. While no rule forbids Koicha to be enjoyed individually, I just think they take it very seriously and only served Koicha on a formal occasion. (Not to mention it’s very expensive)  
> For further information about the tea ceremony, preparation and etiquette can be read here.  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_tea_ceremony  
> https://tea-ceremony-kyoto.com/koicha-and-usucha/  
> The art of Chadō is a very complex and intricate art of refinement with a lot of prerequisites. It’s an amazing part of traditional Japanese that still survives to this day and age!
> 
> Tsukimi: Moon viewing festival. Celebration of the full moon typically takes place on the 15th day of eight months in the traditional Japanese calendar. Contemporary the day falls in between September to October. The tradition dates back to the Heian era and has been influenced by the Chinese custom of the mid-Autumn festival. Tsukimi Dango is a staple confectionary to have during the event along with moon cakes, sweet potatoes, and chestnuts. 
> 
> Kuri Kinton: literary means ‘Chestnut gold mash’ it’s a candied chestnut and sweet potato snack and a Japanese new year dish that symbolizes economic fortune and wealth. It’s a classic menu in Osechi a Japanese new year’s dish It also Aone’s favorite food according to Haikyuu Wiki. 
> 
> Fukujusō: Pheasant’s eye flower in Japan. It means fortune-longevity-plant and is often used as decoration in Tokonoma. 
> 
> Tokigushi: Is type of boxwood combs, traditional Japanese combs. Tokigushi are used for combing and arranging hair. There are several variety type of Tokigushi depending on the hair’s characteristic and volume. 
> 
> Horishi: Skilled traditional Tattoo artist in Japan that specialized in making Irezumi. The process of making Irezumi is very painful and very time-consuming and only a limited number of specialists able to master them. 
> 
> Nemaki: Kimono used as a bathrobe. Often used at spas, resorts, and onsen. Nemaki usually has a blue or white color with repeated geometric patterns. Nowadays they come with colorful ones that have a floral pattern and are used only by women. It never used to walk outside the house and considered very informal wear. 
> 
> Sake: Alcoholic beverage in Japan. 
> 
> Sekihan: Literally means red bean rice (Rice cooked with red bean) sekihan often made to celebrate a fortunate event since the red color is a symbol of auspicious and happiness in Japan and other East Asia countries. 
> 
> Hyotan: A dried calabash made into a container for liquid, often liquors or medicine.


	5. The Omawarigumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first appearance of Omawarigumi! Tobio first visits the town where he met the member of the local law enforcement group, the Omawarigumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I can't cram all the meanings of Japanese words in the endnote, I decide to divide them at the top note.
> 
> Omawarigumi: 
> 
> It’s an original group I create for this fic. At first I actually intend to make Sawamura as part of Sakusa Yojimbo but I change it halfway when I think being a police suited him much better, also easier to make appearance of Tanaka and the others. Omawarigumi is actually a made up word, it’s consisted of kanji Omawari (お巡り) combined with Kumi (組) so it reads Omawarigumi (The ‘K’ in Kumi turns into G when combined with others. It’s a bit complicated, many Japanese words can sound differently when combined with other words.)  
> A long-time anime fan must have encounter the phrases Omawari-san in various anime / manga before. It more or less an informal way of calling police in Japan. the formal name is Keisatsu (警察)  
> Omawarigumi is a law enforcement group created to keep the safety of the local townspeople. Omawarigumi founder is *Kushida Katsura (Karasuno balding vice-principal) yes, it’s a made up name. Kushida is the surname of his voice actor and Katsura means ‘wig’ in Japanese. He is balding as well in this fic. 
> 
> Jitte:  
> specialized weapon that was used by police in Edo period Japan (1603 – 1868).  
> n feudal Japan, it was a crime punishable by death to bring a sword into the shōgun's palace. This law applied to almost everyone, including the palace guards. Due to this prohibition, several kinds of non-bladed weapons were carried by palace guards. The jitte proved particularly effective and evolved to become the symbol of a palace guard's exalted position.  
> In Edo period Japan the jitte was a substitute for a badge, and it represented someone on official business.  
> Jitte may have a small pointed tip or blade attached to the handle (tsuka) and hidden in the shaft (boshin). Jitte could be highly decorated with all manner of inlays and designs or very plain and basic depending on the status of the owner and the jitte's intended use. Jitte could range in length from around 12 to over 24 in (30–61 cm).
> 
> Kazaguruma: Japanese Pinwheel
> 
> Temari: Japanese traditional ball
> 
> Terakoya:  
> Terakoya were private educational institutions that taught writing and reading to the children of Japanese commoners during the Edo period.  
> The first Terakoya made their appearance at the beginning of the 17th century, as a development from educational facilities founded in Buddhist temples. Before the Edo period, public educational institutions were dedicated to the children of samurai and ruling families, thus the rise of the merchant class in the middle of the Edo period boosted the popularity of Terakoya, as they were widely common in large cities as Edo and Osaka, as well as in rural and coastal regions.  
> Terakoya focused on reading and writing, but they dealt with extra subjects and disciplines, as counting with the abacus (soroban), history, and geography. They taught girls sewing, tea ceremony rituals, flower arranging techniques and other arts and crafts. 
> 
> Shinai:  
> The shinai is meant to represent a Japanese sword (katana) and is made up of four bamboo slats are held together by leather fittings. A modern variation of a shinai with carbon fiber reinforced resin slats is also used.
> 
> Kendo target area:  
> Kendo techniques comprise both strikes and thrusts. Strikes are only made towards specified target areas (打突-部位, datotsu-bui) on the forearms, head, or throat, all of which are protected by armor. You cannot attack any other area in the opponent’s body aside from the aforementioned.  
> In the fic I wrote that Daichi and Kageyama didn’t wore protective gear during practice match but that because they are already skilled enough to be able to attack their opponent without seriously injuring them. However, in modern time, even experienced Kendo practitioner wore protective armor in a practice to minimize the chance of getting fatal injury. 
> 
> Suburi practice:  
> It means practice of swinging a sword. Hinata is using his own Katana for suburi practice in the fic. Since it’s dangerous to swinging that around, he didn’t unsheathe it from the Saya (Scabbard)

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Omawarigumi**

* * *

The sky changes from charcoal to soft dove grey. The dawn has come and sent shimmering rays over the verdant valleys. The world once again regains its colors as the darkness fade, under sunrise radiant beauty signifies the beginning of a new day.

Most residents of Sakusa teahouse still deep in slumber.

“Good morning everyone! Hurry up and get out of the bed, the breakfast is ready!”

“Huh?!” Tobio murmured as he groggily opens his eyes. he blinked, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. “It’s morning already?” He said while stifled a yawn.

“Morning,” Yamaguchi that slept in the futon next to him greeted while yawning.

“Kenji! Hurry up and gets your lazy ass out of the bed!” Suga yanked the quilt away from the sleeping figure, making Kenji shiver when his body comes in contact with the cool morning air, deprived of the comfort and warmth of the kakebuton.

“It’s okay I don’t need breakfast, still sleepy…” Kenji said, cover his head with a pillow. His ears still ringing from Sugawara's loud shout earlier.

“What are you talking about?!” Suga grabbed his ankle and pulls him away from the comforting futon into the hard Tatami mats. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! You won’t be able to function if you don’t eat some!”

“Head out to the dining room after you are done cleaning yourself!” Suga ordered and clasping his hand earned sleepy and tired yawn said ‘yes!’ from the rest of the occupants in the room.

Kageyama shivered at the coldness of the water he splashed on his face, it’s chase away the lingering sleepiness from his system.

“I wonder why he woke us up so early today, not to mention he is unusually chirpy.” Asked the young Omega.

“He’s in high-spirit because today is the day he allowed to teach in the local _Terakoya_.” Explained Shinsuke that handed him a clean towel to wipe his wet face.

“When he had a day off, Kōshi usually goes to teach the kids in a local _Terakoya_. If he weren’t an Omega, he would definitely have suited to be a teacher.”

“That’s right!” Sakunami Kōsuke exclaimed enthusiastically. “Kōshi-san is really smart! He was the one that teaches us how to read, write, and even arithmetic!” So he came from a well-educated family. his attitude doesn’t seem to be the kind that comes from a samurai family, Tobio guesses that the Sugawara family is probably from some kind of scholarly background.

“The owner of the local _Terakoya_ , Takeda Ittetsu-san allowed him to teach there despite knowing he’s an Omega. He is really thankful that Kōshi willing to help him taking care of the kids.”

“Hah! I bet he just wants free labor. Kōshi-san works without getting paid there anyway.” Scoffed Futakuchi as he dried his face.

“Enough with the negative remarks already!” Kenji turns only to find sullen Sugawara glowers at him with arms crossing. “Takeda-sensei is kind enough to allow Natsu-chan to join the lesson for free, it’s a good opportunity for her to socialize with kid’s her age!”

“Why are you here?”

“I’m making sure you’re up and about since you always back to sleep after I left the room!” “Everyone needs to hurry up as well or the breakfast is going to get cold!”

“Was he always like that?”

“Well, that just how Kōshi-san is…he is kind of like a mother to all of us.” Yamaguchi snorts. “He always makes sure we take care of ourselves properly.”

“You mean he always nagging at us.” Keiji quipped.

“He was one of the senior _Kagema_ that works in this establishment alongside Kiyoomi-Sama, Shinsuke-san, and Kaname-san. Even from back then, they always assigned him the task to take care of the newbies.” Piped Shibayama Yūki already disrobes his _nemaki_ and changes into his working kimono.

“He’s amicable, friendly, and easy to talk to, all of us Omegas are usually ended up attached to him first then the others.” Himekawa Aoi adds while folding the futon.

“Everyone greatly admires them, after all, they are first and foremost are our oldest _senpai_.”

In the dining room

Only Aone and Aran, the Alphas that already in the dining room so early in the morning. Osamu being the cook always wakes up the earliest to prepare the meals for everyone.

As expected Yukitaka immediately went to sit beside Aone. The others being understanding giving them some privacy and went to sit at another table, leaving the two on their own.

The today breakfast menu is _natto_ and _ochazuke_ with side dish miso soup, _Tamagoyaki_ and _Tsukemono_ made of pickled turnip. After retrieving their tray of food, Kageyama and Yamaguchi decide to sit at the same table as Kita, Natsu, Sugawara, and Aran.

After exchanging brief greetings with each other, both Kageyama and Yamaguchi put their palm together, bow slightly as they said their grace ‘ _Itadakimasu’_ before started eating the meal.

“Tobio, you never been in town before don’t you?” Kageyama in the middle of stirring his Natto looks up to Suga. “Yeah, I haven’t.”

“Then, how about you come with me and Natsu today?” Suga suggested as he pouring green tea over his bowl of steaming rice. “Isn’t that good? You can sightsee around the town while helping me carrying my grocery. We’re going to buy lots of stuff for the Tsukimi festival!”

“Lots and lots of stuff!” Repeated Natsu with a peppy chirp.

.

* * *

.

In the west wing, the room is occupied by the Alpha and Beta male. In the main building of Sakusa manor, the Alphas resides in the same chamber as the Beta males in the west wings while Kiyoomi and Motoya room in the east wings.

“KABAM!”

The loud yell jolted Atsumu, forcefully awaken him from a deep slumber.

“Huh?! What the hell?!” He blinked several times, trying to adjust his eyes to the brightness in the room. Tried to shed the sleepiness and kicking the working circuit in his brain. It was very quiet and in a second he realizes the room has empty. The others must have awoken long before him. Then he heard the noises from the yard outside the Alpha bedroom. The familiar shouts that woken him up earlier.

“No, no, I think ‘Zubin’ would suit your moves more.” Argued Kanji.

“You think so?” Hinata’s eyebrow taunted and he put his finger on the underside of his chin, thinking hard as if making a very important decision. “Hmm… but I can’t decide between ‘Kabam’ and ‘Gyuba’…”

“Why the heck you two so loud early in the morning? Not everyone is an early riser you know?!” Atsumu lashing caught the attention of the younger Alphas.

“Ah, sorry Atsumu-san!” Hinata said and bowed his head at the senior Yojimbo.

“What are you doing anyway?” The blond asked while tiredly scratching his nape. It’s way too early for him to deal with this ruckus.

“Shōyō wants to decide the fitting catchphrase while doing _suburi_ practice.” Explained Kanji. “What do you think Atsumu-san?”

“Don’t ask me, it makes no difference whatever crap you yelled, just try to be a little quieter. I want to catch some more sleep.” Atsumu yawned then retreated to the bedroom.

“So, how about it Shōyō?”

“Hmm…we can’t think with an empty stomach, let’s grab some breakfast first!” Suggested the short Alpha.

“Alright!” Kanji eagerly get on board with the idea and both of them headed toward the dining hall. In the corridors, the two-run into Shimizu Kiyoko.

“Good morning Kiyoko-san!” Hinata and Koganegawa greeted her in unison.

“Good morning you two.” The female Beta said with a small smile that so lovely it struck them right in the heart. Her shoulder-length hair flutters gracefully as she walks toward them. Her dark grey eyes gleaming like a gem under the sunlight framed by spectacles with a pink rim.

Nothing about her is lacking, like a full moon at its peak.

Had she not blinking, one would have thought that she is a human-size doll.

Shimizu Kiyoko is known as the most beautiful woman in all Itachiyama (and all over the country according to Nishinoya). Her singular, almost divine-like beauty had left Hinata speechless the first time he saw her. During his early days working here, he used to stammer awkwardly every time he runs into her.

Many guys had wanted to take the female Beta hand but so far she doesn’t accept any of them. The most persistent one is Tanaka Ryūnosuke, Hinata’s senpai from Karasuno dojō. He still comes sporadically from time to time to propose to her most unexpectedly. However, every attempt always ends in vain and it only seems to fuel Kiyoko's annoyance for the said man.

Despite her graceful and gentle-looking appearance, Kiyoko can actually be fearsome and intimidating enough. Even Atsumu and Kuroo didn’t dare to talk back at her when she’s angry.

Hinata peeked at her back in the hope to see the familiar small bumbling figure of his little sister. His morning isn’t complete without hearing Natsu's cheerful voice. However, the little girl is nowhere in sight. It’s hard to believe Natsu still in bed at this hour because, like him, she’s also an early riser.

“What’s wrong?” Shimizu asks, sounding a bit concerned.

“Have you seen Natsu? She usually comes to find me around this time.”

“Natsu-chan is going with Kōshi-san to the town today. They are going to the _Terakoya_ remember?” Shimizu reminded him.

“Ah, that’s right. it’s today, huh…” He never had a chance to study in _Terakoya_ so Hinata is glad that Natsu at least can have a proper education. He hoped that in the future she can have a better life than being a poor Yojimbo like him.

.

* * *

.

It was still morning but the market’s street already thronged with customers. The hustle and bustle of the exchange between vendor and customer filled the place. Tobio has never stepped foot in a commoner’s market before and It’s a bit difficult for him to navigate through the street since there too many people. Sugawara was walking a few steps ahead of him, the older Omega hand tightly gripped Natsu’s in order not to lose her in the crowds.

Kageyama followed him until he stopped at one of the shops. Fresh fruits and vegetables lining neatly on wooden racks.

“Morning Sugawara-kun,” Greeted a bespectacled beta male with evenly parted black hair.

“Shimada-san! you’re open early today,” Kōshi returned the greetings as he walks toward the stall.

“Like usual.” The man fixes the position of his glasses and grins. “So, what are you looking for?”

“I need lots of things for the Tsukimi festival.” Sugawara hickory orbs trailed at the shop wares, scrupulously selecting the ingredients on the display. “I will buy all the sweet potatoes, mirin, and soy sauce you have so please give me half-price?”

“Hmm,” Shimada contemplates about it briefly then said. “How about I did and you give me some of Osamu’s Tsukimi Dango?”

“Okay!” Suga seems pleased enough with the sweet deal. “We got lots of harvests this year so we will be making lots of them!”

“I look forward to it, then.”

“Kōshi Onī-chan,” Natsu pulled on Suga’s sleeves. “I want to take a look around the _Dagashiya_!” She pointed at the candy store across the street.

“Alright, alright, but you can only pick one. Too many sweets aren’t good for you.” Sugawara reminded as he reached into his sleeves and gave her few coins he kept for spare changes. Natsu eagerly nods then immediately went inside the shop.

“So, who is this?” Shimada asked eyes darted on Tobio.

“This guy is Tobio, the newest addition of our teahouse.”

“Nice to meet you, new guy. I’m Shimada Makoto, my stall sells the best products in town! Feel free to look around!” After the brief introduction, he turned at Sugawara again. “How is everyone in the teashop? I haven’t see Tadashi in a while, is he alright?” When Shimada asking about Yamaguchi, his tone laced with concern.

“Yes, we are fine. Tadashi is already energetic enough; I’ll tell him to come to visit your shop once in a while.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Look of relief crossed Shimada’s feature. “He’s already like a little brother to me.”

Suga then gave him the exact amount of the price for the goods and completed the transaction.

“Thank you very much Shimada-san, I’ll stop by later in the evening to collect them.”

“Alright, thank you for your patronage as always!”

After the exchange, they both went toward the _Dagashiya_ where Natsu already waiting for them at the entrance of the shop.

“Look! I bought some _Konpeito_ and the kind old lady gave me this!” She waves around a _Kazaguruma_ in jolly.

“Isn’t that nice Natsu, you don’t forget to thank her afterward, didn’t you?”

“Umm! I did!” 

The three continued their trips and when they went past the bridge, Suga halted his step as he caught sight of two familiar people that were standing next to it and called out to them. “Tanaka, Yamamoto, it’s been a while.”

“Oh, it’s Suga-san!” The guy with a shaved head and sharp golden brown eyes returns the greetings. His companion that standing next to him has thick eyebrows with a Mohawk on top of his head that dyed blond. Both of them wearing the same short black Haori with white kanji ‘Omawari’ etched on the back. The baldy holding up a _Jitte_ while his companion strapped his on the _Kaku_ obi. 

“Ryū Onī-chan, Tora Onī-chan!”

“Natsu is here too, huh?” Tanaka said and ruffled the girl’s head affectionately. Then he turned at Kageyama, “I know you!” Tanaka exclaimed, grinning, and pointed at Tobio. “You’re Tobio right?! The Omega that Hinata complained about the last time I met him.”

_What the hell is that dumbass saying behind my back?!_

Kageyama grinding his teeth in secret, annoyance rising at the image of the said redhead making fun of him in his mind.

Tanaka turned at Suga. “So, how’s Kiyoko-san doing? I saw her swept the entrance of the teahouse earlier.”

“She’s fine like usual.” Suga’s smile turns into a frown as he continues. “But you can’t spy on her like that, Kiyoomi-sama won’t tolerate it any longer if you keep bothering her.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tanaka plugs his ear with his pinkie, bored of hearing the same lecture. “We already got an earful from Daichi-san as well.”

“By the way, you’re on your way to _Terakoya_ right?”

“That’s right, I’m amazed that you remembered my schedule,”

“Well, that’s because-“ Someone interrupted their conversation before Tanaka can finish his sentence.

“Excuse me, _Omawari_ -san can we ask for your help for a bit?” Called an old lady and she pointed in the direction where two customers arguing with each other making a ruckus in front of a vendor.

“Yes, we’ll be right there,” Tanaka assures her before the turn at Suga again. “Sorry Suga-san, excuse us for a bit.” He said as he turned on his back and head to the scene with Yamamoto closely trailing behind.

“Kōshi-san Who were those guys?” Kageyama looks toward the direction of Tanaka and Yamamoto.

“They are Tanaka Ryūnosuke and Yamamoto Taketora, both are members of Omawarigumi. The Law enforcement group was established by the local.”

“Local police?” Kageyama studied each one of the Omawarigumi member’s faces. Both Tanaka and Yamamoto have a menacing, delinquent-like feature. “Forget cracking down crimes, they look more like the ones that get thrown behind bars.” Kōshi burst out in laughter at that and after he contained himself, he speaks again. “Everyone thought the same at first, but they did a surprisingly good job of keeping the peace here.”

“Most of them are disciples of Ukai-san.”

“Ukai…don’t tell me the famous master swordsman Ukai Ikkei?!” Tobio gasped.

“You know him?”

‘Who didn’t?!’ Tobio almost yell out loud but able to restrain his excitement; or else, he’ll end up looking like a kid gushing about their favorite hero. Although he can’t hide the way his eyes sparkle at the mention of the name. “I, I’ve heard many stories about him. He was one of the most famous samurai and one of the best swordsman this country has ever seen!”

He is the only man his grandfather never able to defeat. Despite being a Beta, Ukai Ikkei proves to be remarkable Samurai with renowned skill. His grandfather held extremely high respect for the man. Kazuyo told the story of his encounter and match with Ukai Ikkei countless times as a bedtime story and Kageyama had always been dying to meet the said man. Tobio heard that after Ukai resigned from his position as royal court swordsman, he settled somewhere and built a Dojō.

“Shōyō was also at one-point training under him.”

“Oh…is that so,” Kageyama mumbled in amazement, no wonder Hinata Shōyō possessed such fine skill.

“Yo, Suga.”

“Ah, Daichi!” Sugawara's face seems to lit up when he heard the familiar voice that calling his name. A slight tint of rose appeared on the grey-haired Omega face but it disappears in a moment of a blink.

Kageyama followed his gaze and find an Alpha advanced toward them. The dark-haired Alpha isn’t particularly tall but he had a large build and lots of muscle. The confident but reassuring smile that plastered on his face immediately gave off leadership vibes. Alpha among Alpha, that’s what his grandfather used to say, the kind of charismatic Alpha that good at leading others and always able to put others in the line. A Beta in a buzz cut hair with short thick eyebrows followed him a few steps behind.

“Oh, Nakashima here too?” Suga greets the beta and the guy returned with a small smile.

“Morning Sugawara-san,” Nakashima said. “We met at the intersection and decide to walks together since we’re headed in the same direction.”

“Is this is the new Omega you told me about?” The Alpha, Daichi’s umber eyes glaze with curiosity as he cast a glance at Kageyama. Probably a bit surprised to see an Omega that taller than him.

“Yes,” Suga nods. “He’s with us for about a week now.”

“I’m Sawamura Daichi the leader of Omawarigumi and this is my second-in-command Nakashima Takeru, you are?”

“Ka-” Realizing he almost said his family name, he quickly rectifies his sentences. “…I mean it’s Tobio.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Tobio.” Daichi stretched out a palm and Tobio accepted the handshake.

“Osu, good morning _Oyabun_! Nakashima-san!” Tanaka and Yamamoto seem already finished dealing with whatever problem that was and is headed toward them.

“I told you to stop calling me that!” Daichi pinched his glabella and sighs in chagrin. “Because of that, people always get the wrong impression and mistaken us for a criminal group!”

“But, Daichi-san, when you’re angry your face is befitting that title.”

Daichi flashes a menacing grin at Tanaka and the guy instantly cowered under the pressure of his intimidation. “What did you say? Let me hear you repeat that one more time Ta-na-ka~kun.”

“I’m sorry Daichi-san! please forgive me! please at least spare my life!” Begs the younger Alpha with comical tears streaming down his face and immediately bowed.

“Forget it,” Daichi changes the topics. “So how’s the result of today's patrol?”

“Yes! Kiyoko-san is as beautiful as ever today!”

“Ryuu is right! I attested to that!”

“You two are stalking Shimizu again today, aren’t you?!” Daichi's voice was low and frightening enough to make Tanaka and Yamamoto instantly realized they stepped on a landmine at the sight of Daichi that seems ready to explode in rage.

“You know, you got in trouble when Sakusa-san caught you peeping on her!”

“Yes…”

“You are members of Omawarigumi! Don’t besmirch our group name with such an unbecoming attitude!”

“Yes…”

“I apologize, it was my fault for putting them in the same group, _Kashira_.” Nakashima interrupted, attempted to calm his leader. The small commotion started to garner attention from the passer-by.

“You can’t keep going easy on them Nakashima!” Barked Daichi. “Last time they ditch their duty and leaving all the works to you, right?!”

“Daichi!” Suga tap Daichi on the shoulder and the Alpha's attention shifted to him. “Tanaka and Yamamoto had done their best too, I’m sure they already realize their mistake. You don’t need to be so rough on them.” The Omega lips stretch into a bright, serene smile. Daichi still bore a strict gaze but the crease between his eyebrows slackened, his anger seems to be quelled by the sight of Sugawara’s refreshing smile.

“Fine, as long as they understand.” Daichi sighing once more finally relents. He then turns back toward Tanaka and Yamamoto. “Just to be clear, I won’t let you off if you two repeated the same mistake, got it?!”

“Yes!” Both Tanaka and Yamamoto answer in unison.

“Kōshi Onī-chan, it’s almost time.” Natsu reminded him to make Suga realized how late they were for the promised time.

“Ah, that’s right!” Kōshi exclaimed before turned at the member of Omawarigumi. “I’m sorry, I love to stay a bit more and have a chat with you guys, but we have to head to the _Terakoya_ now, it’s about time for the lesson to start.”

“I’m not working today, let me accompany you there.” Proffered Daichi.

“You purposely took a paid leave and works on your day-off because you know Suga-san would be visiting Terakoya today, right?” Teased Tanaka as Yamamoto snickered behind him.

“S-shut it!” He snapped at them. “Hurry up and get back to work you two!”

“Seriously, try not to make a trouble for Nakashima, okay?” Admonished Daichi and both Tanaka and Yamamoto replied with a loud “Osu!”

“Those guys never cease to make me worry every time,” Daichi grumbles as they watched the three Omawarigumi members continue their patrol.

“Are you sure it’s fine? It looks like you were very busy today.” Suga's brows creased, worry is evident in his feature.

“Well, yeah, all members of Omawarigumi are patrolling in the city. We were chasing the culprit of current serial killing in the last few days.”

“Eh?” Kōshi eyes widened in shock. “There is a serial killer on the loose?!”

“I’m surprised that you didn’t know about the incident, it’s all over the _Kawara_ - _ban_.” Daichi raised his eyebrow questioningly but then quickly reassured him. “But, It’s alright, they only targeting an Alpha so you should be safe.”

“It’s not alright!” Suga was baffled by Daichi's laid-back attitude toward the matter. “That means you and the other Alphas are in danger!”

“You don’t have to be worried, it’s not that easy to take down even just one of us.” Although judging by the wide grin he flashes them, it’s clear that he is happy to see that Suga is worried about him. “We are Omawarigumi, it’s our job to protect the safety and peace of the town!”

“Just be careful, alright?” The grey-haired Omega said, still perturbed by the news.

“By the way, why are you taking a day off today?”

“it’s been a while since I last saw you, there so many things we need to catch up with.” Daichi scratches his nape awkwardly. “After today I would probably be extremely busy…I don’t know when the next time we will be able to meet again.” A slight flush adorned his tan face as he uttered the words.

“If you’re lonely just say so!” Suga said as he cracks up and smacked Daichi’s back. “You’re welcome to drop by the teahouse any day; you know I will always be there.”

.

* * *

.

On the entrance of Sakusa teahouse.

“Oi, are you going out?” Hinata, Atsumu, and Koganegawa are startled when they turn and find Nishinoya already behind them.

Yū’s ability is the opposite of his loud and brash personality. He can move soundlessly almost as if his feet didn’t touch the ground. He is extremely good at concealing his presence, most people don’t notice him until he is right beside them.

“Y-yeah, you want to join us?” Offered Hinata.

“No,” Noya shook his head. “There still much to be done around here today. I just want to warn you to be on your guard.”

The three are slightly taken aback by the uncharacteristic grim looks on the small Omega face. Nishinoya is rarely seen without a grin plastered on his face, if he didn’t then that means something bad must have happened.

“The street isn’t safe, there’s a group of killers that targeting Alpha on the loose.”

“An Alpha killer?” Koganegawa and Hinata gaped, dumbfounded. “This is the first time I heard of it,”

“It’s your mistake for not paying attention to the current situation,” Yū’s tone as sharp as his gaze, intimidates both Alpha. “I’ve done my own investigation and so far there already three victims this week,” Noya looks downward briefly before he continues. “I know these pattern and killing methods. These people are trained Shinobi or at least someone with knowledge of _Ninpō_. From their stature, they most likely an Omega.”

“What does that supposed mean?!” Hinata suddenly raising his voice. “You’re saying that an Alpha can’t be sh-sh-sh-sh-short…?” The Alpha manages to push himself said the last part.

“He accepts reality!” Kanji gasps in astonishment.

“He admits that he’s short!” Atsumu added lips twitched with a bemused smirk.

Both their reaction fueled the redhead's annoyance, he turns at them and about to snap but Noya beat him to it.

“Shut up, Shōyō! This is painful to admit for me as well! But have you ever see any other Alpha that as short as you?!” Not able to retort the statement, Shōyō decides to shut his mouth. 

“Wait, aside from their stature, how can you be so sure that the culprit is Omega? They could be Beta,” Atsumu pointed the flaws in Noya’s conclusion.

“There wasn’t any resistance from the Alpha they killed. That means there is only one possibility, they used their enticing scent of heat to lure in oblivious Alpha and kill them once they manage to corner them.” Nishinoya said in a matter-of-fact tone. Like a professional giving explanation in a topic of their field of expertise. “The easiest way to kill an Alpha is while they having a rut. They are aggressive, their movement is uncoordinated since they can’t think straight. They can’t defend themselves and completely wide open. Just one perfect aim is what they needed to kill even the strongest _bushido_.”

“While Beta might be an accomplice, the real mastermind is definitely an Omega.” There is no speck of doubt in his voice. “After all _Ninpō_ originally a fighting technique that created by Omega to protect ourselves since we weren’t as strong as Alpha.” 

Yū glances sharply at the three Yojimbo making them flinched under the pressure of the stare. “Most Alpha would be too proud to use a Shinobi art. You, Alpha people always prefer to fight everything head-on and considering stealth as a cowardly way to fight.”

“To you, it might be cowardice. But to us, it’s our only way to survive in a country dominated by Alphas.” With that Noya turn around and left the three on their own.

“That surprised me…I never knew that Yū-san can be that scary.” Koganegawa quivers released a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding while listening to Nishinoya.

“Well, you’re the newest Yojimbo that join us, so you didn’t know about his past,” Atsumu said all trace of the usual mischievousness is gone from his face, replaced with vacant and hard looks. “He was once an assassin, the one that specialized in killing Alphas.”

“Seriously?!” The younger Alpha’s eyes widened almost bulging from the socket.

“Don’t worry, he’s no longer killing Alphas ever since Omi-Omi took him in,” Atsumu assured him though he quickly adds. “But, just to be safe, try to always be in his good side.”

“He already changes a lot,” Hinata said. “When he first come here, he always on guard and didn’t trust me and the other Alphas at all. We have to constantly prove to him that we were unarmed and our swords are sheathed lest he thought we’re hiding a weapon for a surprise attack.”

“He also had this weird way of phrasing, referring himself as a tool.”

“The only one he still has trouble to get along with is Kuro-san, I wonder why?” Hinata crossed his arms and tilt his head to the side, frowned in confusion.

“It must be because that guy had a personality like a heap of trash.” Snickered Atsumu from the side.

“If that’s true, technically he supposed to not be able to get along with Atsumu-san too.” Hinata pointed out the obvious.

“What does that means shrimp?!” Atsumu glowered. “Are you implying I’m on the same level as that guy?!”

“No, Atsumu-san is definitely worse than Kuro-san!” Hinata said, face full with confidence. “I agree with you,” Kanji adds whilst nodding.

“Want me to beat both of you?” Despite the flicker of irritation in his voice, Atsumu's words lack the punch to be considered a threat. “By the way, it’s unusual that you didn’t hang out with Tobio today,” Atsumu decided to changes the topic.

“Huh?! Why are you suddenly brought him up?” Hinata said with apparent perplexity at the random question.

“I thought Aone wasn’t the only one getting hitched since you two already close enough to the point of having skinship in the bath-” Shōyō panicking as he hastily covered Atsumu’s mouth before the blond Alpha can say any further.

“Skinship? What’s all this about?” Kanji blinked, sounded confuse and also curious.

“I’m begging you don’t say that Atsumu-san! I’ll be in big trouble if Omi-sama finds out!”

“Fine I’ll keep it a secret,” Atsumu contemplates for a second then said. “For five plates of _Chūtoro_ in sushi shop!”

“You’re a devil! This is extortion! There is no way I can treat you to something that expensive!” Hinata yelled in vexation. He just knew it Atsumu going to blackmail him with that piece of information to get something out of him.

.

* * *

.

The Terakoya is located at the top of a hill. It’s a ten-minute walk from the town street. The small temple is the only public educational institution in Itachiyama where most of the commoner’s kids went to study. The wealthier and more affluent families would hire a private tutor for their children or send them to the more elite institute in the capital. Tobio has never been to _Terakoya_ before that’s why he is very curious.

From the bottom of the stone staircase, Tobio can see the temple entrance gate on top.

“Let’s go,” Kōshi said and started to tread through the stair. When they reach the summit, sounds of laughter of children booming from the yard. A couple of boys running around, excitedly waving the exotic bugs they caught. Pair of girls sat on a stone bed while braiding each other’s hair. Another group of kids is tossing Temari ball to each other. They all look like they having fun. They stopped playing the moment they caught the sight of Sugawara.

“It’s Suga-sensei!”

“Suga-sensei has come!” They announced cheerfully as they ran toward the guy.

“Nī-san, you’re late!” One of the kids, the one in the group that played _Temari_ earlier scolded Daichi.

“Well, there is a little trouble in the city.” Daichi flashed him an apologetic look.

As the boy turns to Suga, his pouts replace with Cheshire's grin. “Are you going to teach us today, Suga-sensei?”

“That’s right. Is everyone doing well? Have you all been practicing?”

All the kids shouted yes! In response to his question.

“Ah, you finally here Sugawara-kun.”

Takeda Ittetsu, the owner of the Terakoya is a short Beta male that seems to be in his late twenties to early thirties. He appears to be a somewhat little bit awkward and shy.

“Good morning, Takeda-sensei. Please excuse me that I’m a little late, I have to stop by the market first.” Suga said as he hastily bowed apologetically.

“It’s alright, it’s alright, we were just here ourselves.” Takeda then shifted his attention at Kageyama. “I see you’re bringing someone new today.”

“Yes, he is the new Omega in our teahouse, his name is Tobio and he accompanies me today will you please allow him to join us?”

“Of course, I’m always pleased to see a newcomer joining us.” Takeda then clasps his hands makes his students gather around them. “Alright everyone, it’s time to start the lesson! Let’s go to the class!”

***

In the classroom.

“Sensei! Have a look at my writing!”

“Whoa, that’s very good Gosaku-kun, you’ve already made a lot of progress since last time.” Suga stroke the boy’s named Gosaku head and he grinning sheepishly.

“Look at mine too!” Shouted one of the female students.

All the kids eagerly flapping around their paper to show Suga the result of their work.

“How come you all much more enthusiastic when taught by Sugawara-kun than me?” Sighed Takeda. He is glad that they show an eagerness to learn but he can’t help but feel a bit slighted. The kids look at one another then back at the bespectacled Beta. “That’s because Suga-sensei teaches better than Takeda-sensei!”

‘That’s right!’ shouted another student and joined by the whole class.

“I-is that so?” Takeda in the verge of tears, hiding his glossy eyes behind his foggy glasses from plain view. “D-don’t mind them Takeda-sensei, it just kid’s ramblings.” Knowing how blunt kids can be, Sugawara tried to console the upset Takeda.

As Sugawara continues to teach, the three watching him from behind the class. The children are listening intently to his explanation and some raising their hands to ask questions.

“It’s been a while I’ve been thinking of asking Sugawara-kun to work permanently as a teacher in this _Terakoya_.” Takeda suddenly said gained attention from both Tobio and Daichi. “All the kids absolutely adored him but the problem is the parents. Not many of them will be happy if they found out an Omega moreover one from the pleasure district teaching their children.”

“Please keep it a secret from Sugawara-kun,” Pleaded Takeda. “In truth, some of the kid’s mothers had already confronted me about this. Had he knew about this, he would stop coming here to avoid giving me trouble.”

“Hmm, that really is difficult…” Daichi frowned. “On one hand, I understand their concern, but…” He turns his gaze back at Kōshi that smiling cheerfully as he explained some part of Heian-Kyo's history to the student. “Suga told me that his lifelong dream is to be a teacher. I really want to help him make that wish come true. This is the only thing; I won’t let anyone else take from him. Because he looks at his happiest when he’s teaching.”

“I’ll see what I can do with it, I’ll find a solution so Suga can become a teacher,” Daichi stated with firm resolution. He will try his best to not let Kōshi giving up his dream. “But I also will need your cooperation as well, Takeda-sensei.” He adds, winking at the Beta.

“Leave it to me!” Takeda said eagerly. “I’ll do my best to help Sugawara-kun!”

***

Daichi is the one that trains the children kendo in the Terakoya.”

“How about you spar with Tobio, Daichi?”

“Eh? but…” Daichi seems hesitant.

“Don’t worry, Tobio is an Omega but he’s really strong! He even can beat Yakuza members!”

“Yakuza?”

“On Tobio’s first day in our teahouse, we were confronted by the Ohgiminami group, they got in a fight with our Yojimbo.”

“You didn’t tell me about this! Is everyone alright? Did anyone get hurt?” Daichi immediately gets frantic and grabbed Sugawara's shoulder. He looks extremely worried. 

“We’re fine, everything is settled and they even offered a payment as apologies.”

“You really gave me a scare,” Daichi sighed in relief. “Next time if something like that happened you should inform me, this matter shouldn’t be taken lightly, especially since it involving a Yakuza member!”

“Yes, yes, I’ll make sure to report it next time, Oma-wa-ri-san!” Suga mock-saluted.

“Sugawara-kun, can I ask for your help for a bit?”

“Yes, I’ll be there shortly.” Replied Suga and turning back at the two. “Then, please continue the training, don’t forget to give the kids a spectacular match you two!” He said before went over to the direction of Takeda.

Daichi and Tobio standing in the center of the training room. They bowed cursorily at each other before hold up their _Shinai_.

“Get ready, set, go!”

As on cue, both advanced toward their opponents. The sharp creaking sound of the bamboo sword clashed against one another filled the practice hall along with the cheers of ‘Oooh!’ and ‘Aaah!’. The kids are awed and excited watching the fluid movement of the two professionals' sparrings against each other.

For Kageyama, Daichi’s defense is almost impenetrable. Probably second to Aone but that only because he lacks the mass of Aone. For Daichi, Tobio is one of the strongest attackers he ever clashes with. He never thought an Omega as strong as Tobio actually exist.

“Do your best, Nī-san! Don’t lose!” Gosaku voice was the loudest among the crowds.

The match ended when Kageyama’s strike managed to land two points of attack on Daichi. One on the wrist and the other on the waist.

“You really amazing!” Kageyama looks at the boy with black hair grinning widely at him, his eyes sparkling with admiration. “This is the first time I’ve seen anyone beat my brother! Even though Nī-san really strong!” He moved to get a close-up look on Tobio’s face. The boy’s face scrunched as he closely examines the Omega feature. “Are you really an Omega? You don’t look like one!” “Oi! Gosaku, don’t say something like that! it’s not polite!” Daichi scolded him and yanked him to back away from Kageyama. “Eh? but, it’s true!” Protested Gosaku. “From his height alone anyone will mistake him as Alpha!”

“Enough! Pipe down already!” Daichi covered his brother's mouth with his palm. He then turned at Kageyama with an awkward smile. “Sorry, my kid brother can be very blunt. Please don’t take his words to the heart, he’s a brat but he didn’t have bad intention.”

“No…it’s not like what he said is wrong, I’ve been told numerous times that I don’t resemble Omega. Please rest assured, he didn’t offend me in the least.” Tobio actually felt elated by the boy’s comment. For him, it’s a compliment if someone told him that he looks like an Alpha.

“So you are the younger brother of Daichi-san?” Up close, Tobio can see the resemblance between the two siblings.

“Yeah, my name is Sawamura Gosaku! We are five siblings,” He opens his palm and holds up five fingers. “I’m the youngest and Daichi Nī-san is the oldest!”

He turns at Daichi. “You have lots of siblings.” “Well, my dad is a man with a conservative outlook that thinks having many kids will bring abundant fortunes.” Daichi scratches his cheek in embarrassment.

No wonder Sawamura had lots of patience dealing with subordinates likes Tanaka and Yamamoto. Watching the interaction between them oddly reminded Tobio of his own sibling. It would be a lie to say he isn’t a little bit jealous of the close bond between Sawamura siblings. It must be nice to have lots of siblings, Tobio childhood was pretty lonely as he isn’t good at making friends and his relationship with his sister Miwa was estranged due to the ten years’ age gap between them. By the time he was four years old, Miwa was already presented as Alpha and deemed old enough to follow their father's step. She often away from home for months and even years. Sometimes he wishes he spending more time with his sister to learn more about her before her death.

“Everyone! Let’s take a break, we already finished making Onigiri!” The children yelled gleefully at Sugawara's announcement and immediately rushed toward him, helping the teacher carrying a wooden tray filled with riceballs.

“No need to scramble, we made enough for everyone to eat their fill,” Takeda said as he distributes the food among the kids.

Natsu immediately running toward Kageyama, holding a handful of rice balls. Grains of rice sticking all over her hair and face. “Tobio Onī-chan! This is your share!” She said and shoved the riceball on him.

The riceball instead of a neat triangle like the ones Kōshi and Takeda made, shaped like a ball with pieces of kombu places haphazardly around. Its appearance may look unappetizing but he can tell she put a lot of effort to make it for him.

“Thank you, it looks delicious I’ll enjoy it thoroughly.” Tobio smiled as he took the riceball from the giggling girl.

“Natsu-chan seems to grow fond of you, she insists to make that riceball for you.” Kōshi chuckling as he handed the Sawamura siblings their shares.

“She is a good kid. Shōyō is so lucky to have a sister like her.”

“Right? she is the only kid that lives with us, so we can’t help but spoil her.”

Being the youngest child in his family, Tobio never knew what it felt like to have a younger sibling but if he could, he wished to have a younger sibling like Natsu.

He then took a bite and flinched a little when he bit the _Umeboshi_ inside the riceballs. He can never able to get used to the sourness of the pickled plum. He wondered why Kiyoomi likes them so much and asked Osamu to make an entire bowl of them every meal while he can barely finish one. 

“Nī-san really likes your cooking Kōshi-san, he said he wanted to eat your cooking every day!”

“Oi, Gosaku! What are you saying?!” Daichi's face turning red from embarrassment as he pinched his brother’s cheek. “Don’t listen to him! I never said such a thing, alright?!”

“Yeah, yeah,”

“Gosaku, why don’t you help me and Natsu sharing this with others?”

Gosaku eagerly leap and went to join Sugawara walking toward his group of friends, leaving Tobio and Daichi on their own.

“Sawamura-san, do you mind if I ask something? There something about the case that been bugging me.”

“Hmm? Sure, go ahead.”

“Why do the serial killer only target Alphas?”

The broad smile was replaced by a solemn look on the instant. “Well, based on their victims all of them are Alphas. They have no connection in any way with each other with the exception that they are a frequent customer in the pleasure district.”

The dour and hard look appears across Sawamura feature; the persona of a cop he assumes when he’s on a job resurface. “It still too early to draw any kind of conclusion, but…I suspect the culprit is an Omega assassin that disguises as a prostitute and hiding in one of the brothels.”

“Omegas are the only ones that can harbor such deep hatred toward Alphas.”

“To the point of killing them indiscriminately?”

Sawamura forlornly cast his glance downward at Tobio’s question.

“There is a reason why Itachiyama _Yūkaku_ is called ‘Hell for Omega.’ Working in a law enforcement group, I personally knew some Omegas that been through the worst experience in the hand of an Alpha even before got sold to a brothel. Some of them ended up committed suicide.” His tone laced with guilt, Tobio can see him clenching his knuckle, as he is reminded of the bitter past. “My biggest regret is that I’m unable to save them…”

“That’s why I can understand why some Omega harbors such deep hatred toward Alpha.”

“Although, coming from an Alpha it might not sound very convincing. Many Omega refuses my help because I’m an Alpha, most of them unable to trust Alpha at all because of their past trauma.”

“No, I’m sure all the Omega that know someone like you must be thankful, to have an Alpha that cares for their well-being that much and tried his best to help them.”

Smiles of appreciation formed on Daichi's lips at Tobio’s words of encouragement. “If that’s how you feel then that means I’m doing a good job.”

“Why did you decide to join Omawarigumi?”

The Alpha blinked once before answering. “It’s nothing special, though.” Daichi chuckles. “I really just want to keep the peace and safety of the town. This place is my hometown, place where I’m born and live my entire life here with my family and friends.”

“Also,” Daichi’s eyes wander, following Suga's figure. Watching him as he cleaned up the rice that stuck on Natsu’s face. “This is a place where I met him.” The Alpha’s gaze softened, full of affection, focused at the Omega.

“You know; I admire Sakusa Kiyoomi. He tried his best to create a better life for all the Omega. Future where no Omega has to suffer just because they were born as one, I’ll support him in any way I can for the sake of that kind of future.”

“I can rest assured to know that Suga works under that person that I sure won’t abuse or mistreat him because he’s an Omega.” He directed his gaze back at Tobio. “You are lucky as well, that you ended up-sold into the teahouse belong to Sakusa-san.”

“Yeah, yeah I am.” And Tobio really meant it from the bottom of his heart. Who knows what will happen had he didn’t get sold to Sakusa teahouse, he might have really ended up in a truly worst place by now. everything that happened, Tobio can consider himself pretty lucky.

***

The sun is setting by the time the kids finished their kendo practice in _Terakoya_. The sky is the color of red-velvet stretching to the horizon with sepia tones.

The children were all prepared to head home before dark.

“See you next week, Suga-sensei!” Said the group of students bidding their farewell to Sugawara.

“Yeah, see you guys, be careful on your way home!” Kōshi warned as he watches over the children descending the stairs with cheerful laughter. He then turned around to face Takeda. “Thank you very much Takeda-sensei for letting me teach again today,” Kōshi said as he bowed to the older male.

“No, no, I should be the one to thank you. You’re a huge help to me Sugawara-kun. Honestly, thank you for your hard work.” Takeda in return bowed as well.

“As well as you Tobio-kun. thank you for your hard work today.”

“Eh, no… I’m just tagging along with Kōshi-san.”

“I would be glad if you can join us next time as well.” Takeda’s tone filled with sincerity.

“T-thank you…”

As he stepped to the edge of the top of the stone stairs, Kageyama paused as he caught the breathtaking panorama of the town. The landscape outside the town is surrounded by stunning terraced rice fields. The wide stone walkway is the town's main street, riverside markets are lined up through the quaint canal that runs in the middle of the town.

“Pretty isn’t? from this spot you can see the view of the entire town. It will even more splendid when spring comes!” Tobio turns to look at Kōshi that already standing next to him. “See that spot over there?” The older Omega pointed to a small hill in the distance surrounded by a small forest. “There are lots of plum and cherry trees growing there and it’s the favorite place for Hanami in this town. It’s really beautiful, I bet you’ll look forward to it next year.”

“In summer, they usually held a firework festival and we usually watch them from here.”

“On new year we usually doing _Toshikomori_ on that local shrine on top of the mountain.” Tobio shifted his view at the desolate temple on top of the mountain.

“Let’s go together next year,” Suga said with a bright smile and Kageyama couldn’t find it in himself to refuse and merely nods at him. There is something about Sugawara smile that able to make most people easily submit to his request.

Suga decided to go into a separate way after descending from the stair.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take you home?” Daichi asked when they reach the bottom of the stairs, just to be certain.

“Your house in an opposite direction. Also, you can’t let Gosaku-kun go back by himself, right?” Suga said as he strokes the head of the youngest of the Sawamura siblings.

“Right…take care, until next time.” Kageyama notices there is a sheen of disappointment in the Alpha’s eyes when Suga refuses his offer.

“Yeah, you too,” Suga answered, completely oblivious.

When Daichi and Kōshi stand side by side while surrounded by the students of _Terakoya_ , the sight looks like a picture of a big family with Daichi as their dad and Kōshi as their mom. Witnessing the closeness between the two, Kageyama wondered if they were actually a couple.

“Kōshi-san…are you perhaps an item with Sawamura-san?”

“Huh?! No, no, you got it wrong.” Suga shook his head, genuinely bewildered. “I and Daichi weren’t like that.” 

Suga chewed his lower lip before he continues. “Moreover, he already engaged to someone else. I heard that he’s getting along with the girl he met at _Omiai_. I heard her name is Machimiya.”

“Were you alright with that?” The question tumbled out of his lips before Tobio even thinks about it.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Suga asked in return.

“It just…I think you actually love him…” Kageyama drags as his eyes met Sugawara. “Am I right?” Sugawara's expression suddenly faltered, his expression visibly wavered.

“Is it that obvious?” Suga's lips stretch in a dolorous smile. “I met Daichi shortly after I was sold to Itachiyama. At that time, he was the only Alphas I know that didn’t look down on Omega.”

“Daichi is actually a very clever person, that’s why he able to become the chief of Omawarigumi at such young age. But…when it comes to romance,” Kōshi snorted before he continues. “He can be unbelievably dense. He never notices some so many people interested in him.”

“Also, I don’t want him to think that I became his friend with hidden motives. Daichi only views me as a friend, and as long as we can stay that way, that’s enough for me.” 

“Omega males like us shouldn’t put too much hope. You do realize that not everyone is going to be as lucky as Yukitaka.” His slight, asymmetric smile expressed the deep sadness as if saying grin-and-bear-it.

If Sugawara didn’t realize the gaze that the dark-haired Alpha directed at him is not a mere friendship, then perhaps Sawamura isn’t the only dense one between the two. But that’s none of his business and Tobio decided not to meddle in other’s affairs. He was never one to indulge in a matter about love and romance anyway. He always feels indifferent about it and can’t relate to anyone when they talk to him about it. On top of the lack of experience, the topic simply did not interest him in the slightest. The thought of finding an Alpha of his own never once crossed his mind. He was raised as a warrior and therefore deemed feminine qualities such as love and romance to be pointless. He loathed and repulsed by the idea of submitting to an Alpha. He can’t imagine himself settle down with an Alpha and bearing their children, a mere thought of it revolted him beyond compare. However, he can understand that other Omegas have different views than him. For them, it’s happiness to be able to get together with the Alpha they love and raise a family of their own, lived a blissful life with many children.

Although, if Kageyama were given a choice, there probably only one Alpha he would consider marrying. His name is Kudō Tadanobu, that man used to be one of his grandfather's pupils. He was an older brother figure to Tobio, he was the only one that always encouraging Tobio and stays by his side, made his lonely childhood bearable. Unfortunately, Kazuyo didn’t share the same sentiment toward the guy and he warned Tobio to keep his distance from Kudō. He never understands the reason his grandfather resented Kudō and even expelled him even though Kudō was one of Kazuyo’s best pupils. 

Even if Tobio wanted it, there is no such path nor freedom for someone like him. He doesn’t have the luxury to think about his own future let alone his happiness, his life goal is to fulfill his grandfather’s plan and he is already prepared to sacrifice his own life when he comes to it.

Besides most Alphas are more likely to choose to mate with docile Omegas. Such as sweet and demure like Yukitaka or warm and affectionate like Kōshi.

No Alpha would be interested in tall, petulant, stubborn with ever-presented scowls Omega that stronger than them. At least that what the Alphas he grew up with told him.

Though there always an exception. Oikawa Tōru the son of Daimyō of Aoba Jōsai always struck him as peculiar Alpha. He used to be one of his grandfather's pupils as well. From the rumor that circulating they said that Oikawa mated with his childhood friend against his father's wishes. Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa’s mate was probably the last person anyone thought would be presented as an Omega. Like Tobio he doesn’t fit the criteria of what people describe as stereotypical Omega. He had roguish appearances and slightly bulky stature, sharp eyes, and a menacing appearance.

He was the son of one of Oikawa’s father's subordinates. Small Samurai clan from Seijō domain, the Iwaizumi clan that served Oikawa house for generations.

He never hesitates to slug his Alpha when he thought Oikawa being too annoying to deal with. Despite this, it doesn’t seem to diminished Oikawa's unabated affection for him.

He heard that Oikawa marked Iwaizumi on his first heat, just when raven-haired had presented as an Omega. Then according to what Sugawara said, Iwaizumi supposedly one of the lucky Omega since he bonded with an Alpha that truly loves him. But if one looks from a different point of view, it could be because Iwaizumi doesn’t have a choice but to stick with Oikawa since Alpha can mark and bond with as many Omega as they want while Omega can only be marked and bond with one Alpha for the rest of their lives. 

“Ah, can we stop here for a moment? There is someone I have to visit.” Kōshi stop momentarily and said when they walk past the graveyard site.

They walked past numerous gravestones. Some are already jumbled and disrepair already abandoned and long forgotten while most are still intact and neat, and clearly look like still taken care of from time to time. Some had vases of flowers and incense stand on the base, some had food offerings left for the death. And some sadly had a Jizō statue built next to it.

In one of the tombstones. The Sugawara kanji is engraved on the _Hakaishi_ with three _Itatoba_ behind the tombstone. There is _Kaimyō_ written on each of the wooden planks.

Sugawara lit incense and places two Onigiri, leftover from the lunch as offering on the grave.

“He can have my _Konpeito_ too, I save some for him because I know we will visit his grave!” Natsu offered as she took out her candy from inside her kimono sleeves.

“Thank you, Natsu-chan is really kind, my brother will surely be happy to receive this.” Suga smiled and took the colorful candies wrapped in a piece of _kaishi_ and put them beside the riceballs. 

“Today is my brother's death anniversary. My younger brother, his name was Kōsuke…he probably around the same age as you if he still alive today. You reminded me of him, especially that temper and stubborn personality is very similar with his.” Tobio was about to retort but decide to against it as he doesn’t want to ruin the moment for Suga. The older Omega cast a far-away glance as he starts reminiscing.

“We lost our parents ten years ago in a fire. My house was burned and everything in it was reduced to ashes. When he was still alive, my father was a teacher. That’s why I’m quite lucky that I had a parent that can give me proper education even though we’re a mere commoner.” A rare vulnerability appeared on his face as he talks about his family. Suga has usually always been a laid-back and soothing kind of person. The ones that always taking care of everyone. The one that everyone can count on, he is the pillar of their emotional support, it was a rare sight to see him laid his emotion bare and open like this.

“People viewed that it worthless for Omega to learn about anything since they only expected us to be used as carnal pleasure and breeding, therefore Omega that didn’t bear in a noble house not even able to get a chance to receive an education, most of them unable to even read and write,” Kageyama recalls the conversation he had with Shibayama earlier this morning. Seems like Sugawara really is the one that teaches them how to read and write.

“After our parent’s death, we siblings had no other relatives to take care of us and nowhere else to go. At that time, I already presented as Omega and I decide to sell myself in one of the brothels so Kōsuke at least can have enough money to keep on living. As expected, he was opposed to it but we really had no other option left.”

“I often troubled Daichi by asking him to check on my brother from time to time since I couldn’t do it at the moment.”

“Kōsuke…he was working hard, day after day to save enough money to buy me back from the brothel.” Kōshi let out a dry chuckle. “He wasn’t very smart though, that's why he ended up doing odd jobs.”

“He died in an accident when he climbed the mountain to get some firewood. He slipped and fell off of a cliff. He was missing for a week before the search group finally found him.”

“When they found him, it’s already too late. Daichi gave me an envelope with his savings within it. That happened three months before Iizuna-sama bought the estate.”

“I ended up used the money that he working so hard to save for his funeral.” Kōshi sighed. “Honestly, he should have just forgotten about me and live his life the way he wanted. How stupid of him…” His sorrowful gaze directed at the tombstone. “Unlike me, that presented as Omega, he had a chance to live a life normally.”

For a moment Kageyama thought Suga is going to cry, but the older Omega quickly takes a deep breath to regain his composure. “I’m not going to cry; I have cried enough,” Suga said when Tobio hovering around him, face twisted in worry.

“After that Iizuna-sama and Kiyoomi-sama had kindly allowed me to stay in the teahouse and I’ve been living there ever since.”

“The Omegas that lives in the teahouse had lost their family and had no place to return to, that’s why to us that teahouse is the only place we can call home. it’s a very precious place to us.” He turns at Tobio and flashes him a genuine smile. “I can’t speak for everyone else but I’m sure that they also think the same as me.”

In that exact moment, Sugawara frames aglow with the color that mixtures of fire hearths and tangerine. The image burned into Tobio’s retina, like a scene out of a painting.

Amiable silence stretched between them for a moment, until Natsu decides to break the atmosphere. “Hey, let’s go back. I’m hungry!”

“That’s right, they must have prepared dinner by now,” Kōshi said and took the little girl's hand in his. He turned at Tobio. “Let’s head back, everyone already waiting for us.”

The dusk has come as the last ray of the sun disappears and all the color melt into a hue of bluish-grey. the red lampions already lit across the town street. As he watches the sight of Kōshi and Natsu from behind, only one thought crossed Tobio’s mind.

_A place to call home, huh…_

.

* * *

つづく

* * *

.

My first attempt at drawing Daichi as you see they're still a lot of mistakes especially the hair but I tried my best ^-^' 

The jitte looks roughly similar to that one in the picture. 

Another one of my first attempts at drawing Suga. I think it still looks better than the attempt of drawing Daichi. 

**And this is the final result of my DaiSuga first picture!**

**About the DaiSuga family:**

According to their data in Haikyuu wiki, Daichi is the eldest son of the Sawamura family, he had two younger sisters and two younger brothers that’s why he is very mature for his age. Sugawara had one younger brother. Their names aren’t revealed so I have to make up one.

Since there is _ichi_ in Daichi's name ( _Ichi_ in his name meant earth, I know) has the same pronounce as _ichi_ that means one because Daichi is the firstborn and Gosaku with _Go_ means five since he is the fifth child.

Daichi is going to be a regular recurring character and one of the major supporting characters. I’m so happy I finally got the chance to make his appearance, he is the coolest character in Haikyuu for me and he’s going to appear a lot as the story progressed. DaiSuga will end up together, it just needs some more time.

.

 **A/N** :

69 kudos! Alright! Somehow for a 9gag community member like me, it's a sacred number. Thank you to everyone that reads and follows my story this far and sorry for the long update. ^-^

I just found out there is a canon Haikyuu game called Donpisha match! And it was terminated in 2018, gah! And I want to create a dream team too! There so many powerful combinations out there!

Yes, the OiIwa pair already bonded in this fic. They were only mentioned in this chapter, it would take another chapter until they make an appearance, I need to write the Tsukimi festival and AtsuSaku development first.

For anyone that wondering who the hell Kudō Tadanobu is, he is one of the recurring characters in the Yotsuya senpai Kaidan series from the same author as Haikyuu. basically, he is the main antagonist in that series. I decided to use up some characters from Yotsuya from the lack of worthy antagonist characters in Haikyuu. I can't make a villain out of any Haikyuu characters (Unless I had to make them completely Out of character which I avoided) Like for example, Oikawa and Ushijima are established as the antagonist characters of Haikyuu but since this is sports manga, Furudate can't make them completely evil, I understand that. therefore I am grateful when I stumbled upon the Yotsuya series since it's full of crazy depraved characters I can easily use to make them a villain without feeling bad about it. 

This is the complete list of members of Sakusa Teahouse. Since I haven’t had time to introduce them properly in the previous chapter:

 **Omega** : Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio, Nishinoya Yū, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sugawara Kōshi, Shirabu Kenjirō, Kita Shinsuke, Moniwa Kaname, Futakuchi Kenji, Izumi Yukitaka, Sakunami Kōsuke, Himekawa Aoi, Onagawa Tarō, Sakurai Taiga, Yayoi Hinano

 **Alpha** : Hinata Shōyō, Kuroo Tetsurō, Miya Atsumu, Ojiro Aran, Koganegawa Kanji, Aone Takanobu

 **Beta** : Miya Osamu, Ennoshita Chikara, Motoya Kōmori, Suzumeda Kaori, Chigaya Eikichi, Shimizu Kiyoko

In the first draft of the story, I actually included Daichi and Asahi as part of the Yojimbo. Aran wasn’t part of them originally, I intend to make him one of Omimi's followers but I change that part. Omimi and Suna going to be one of the major parts of the story but Shiratorizawa and AobaJōsai need to appears first before them. (Since Oikawa and Ushijima play even bigger roles here)

Yaku, Kenma, and Akaashi were originally intended to be Omegas in the teahouse but I cut them off since I needed them to play another role. There are lots of changes I’ve made before I finalized the first chapter. There probably will be changes as well in the future chapters.

**About the age**

Just to clarify most of the residence of Sakusa teahouse is around their late teens to young adult.

The senior members around the early to mid-twenties. The younger members being Hinata, Kageyama, Koganegawa, Izumi, and the other first years are in their late teens, around 17-19. At that age that time they were supposedly already allowed to drink alcohol.

P.S: Wow, just realized I wrote Kageyama as the third wheel after I reread the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the glossary in the top note. 
> 
> Toshikomori (Also referred as Toshigomori)  
> It was a custom of visiting a shrine during new year eve/day. In this fic I used the term Toshikomori since the modern term ‘Hatsumode’ was started to be used in the Meiji era (This story takes place in Edo era, before Meiji era)  
> People visit a shrine to expressing gratitude for the end of a year and pray for the next year. In the shrine they may purchase Omamori (Personal amulet), Hamaya (Ritual arrow to drive away evil spirit) Omikuji (Fortune slip) small piece of paper that tell your luck for the beginning of the year. 
> 
> Cemetery in Japan:  
> Hakaishi is a tombstone where the family name is etched. The wooden grave marker is called Itatoba / Sotoba and usually placed behind the tombstone, according to tradition the deceased receives a Buddhist name (Kaimyō) from a priest after their death. It is based on belief that this name prevents them from entering the mortal world if their worldly name is uttered. The tombstone with Jizō statue built next to it is usually belong to children. 
> 
> Natto and Ochazuke:  
> I can’t pass a chapter without writing about food, since there is slice of life scene, I want to include the kind of meals they having as well.  
> Natto is a traditional Japanese food, made from fermented soy bean and a staple breakfast menu. It usually served with Japanese mustard and soy sauce with sprinkle of spring onions. It has powerful smell and strong flavor and has sticky and slimy texture. It may not taste very pleasant (for me at least) but it has lots of health benefits.  
> Ochazuke or Chazuke is a very simple Japanese dish, made simply by pouring green tea or dashi soup or even just hot water over cooked rice. Commonly topped with Japanese pickles, Umeboshi, nori, and sesame seed. 
> 
> Itadakimasu:  
>  Itadakimasu something. This explains why you say it before you eat. You're "receiving" food, after all.  
> Itadakimasu (and its dictionary form itadaku Japan's roots in Buddhism, which teaches respect for all living things. This thinking extends to mealtime in the form of thanks to the plants, animals, farmers, hunters, chefs, and everything that went into the meal.
> 
> Kawara-ban:  
> Old Japanese newspaper. A cheaper version of Ukiyo-e. An early precursor to the modern newspaper in Japan. It usually used to report recent incidents/events like popular festivals, natural disaster,s and even personal scandals. They are often comparable to the English broadsheet. 
> 
> Kaishi: Type of Japanese paper that used to wrap sweets and writing materials, it has various uses in daily life. 
> 
> Chūtoro: A medium fatty tuna served in a sushi restaurant. It’s Atsumu's favorite food according to the wiki. From that time until now, Sushi (The high-quality one) is considered expensive and elite food and it’s a must to serve at a party and a buffet. 
> 
> Dagashiya:  
> Dagashi refers to cheap candies and snacks in Japan. It’s comparable to American penny candy. It's a small candy that small children can afford with pocket money.  
> Most Dagashi are packaged in bright, childish wrapping and sometimes come with a small toy or prize. The toys are often small figurines, and a common prize is a randomized prize that will allow the holder to claim a second free snack.   
> Dagashi used to be sold in stores specializing primarily in dagashi called dagashiya (Japanese: 駄菓子屋), but are now increasingly sold in convenience stores as well.

**Author's Note:**

> The plot in this fanfic is inspired by historical politics that happened in the Edo period, specifically Bakumatsu. Like I said in the notes at the beginning, it's inspired, it has no factual basis on real history. 
> 
> Lastly, thank you very much to everyone that willing to read this self-indulgent, piece of crap fanfic. This is my first story (I never have the courage to post anything aside from my art before) and constructive critics are highly appreciated.


End file.
